The Twin Greys
by slickboy444
Summary: Jean Grey discovers a startling secret from her past that will forever change her life and that of a girl named Madelyn Pryor. Jott
1. Discovery

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 1: Discovery**

* * *

AN: I got this idea from the comics. X-men Evolution did a lot of things good, but it never brought in Madelyn Pryor. This is just my way of making up for that in my own creative way. Hope you like it.

Summery: A new mutant arises in New York that reveals a secret about Jean Grey and her family that will change her life forever. And it all centers around a familiar looking girl named Madelyn Pryor.

Pairings: Scott/Jean, Madelyn/Paul.

'These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Marvel does. So please don't sue.

I hope you all enjoy this fic! And don't forget to REVIEW! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Either way is fine! Slickboy out.

* * *

For those who venture on the journey of life reality is only relative. What one perceives isn't always what's real. Through lies, deceit, or a multitude of uncontrolled forces, the world we believe is only as true as we think it is. Some can go their entire lives not knowing that they were living with a great lie. And for the lucky few who uncover the truth, life can take many interesting turns.

This is the story of one of those turns for two very unique souls.

* * *

On the vast campus of Boston University, life for fresh college students was going as usual. Classes had just started and fall sports were just getting warmed up. And on the soccer field where a new fleet of junior varsity potentials were practicing, training was in full swing.

"Over here! Over here!" yelled a beautiful redheaded girl as she rand down center field, her team on the offensive.

"Come on! Come on! Get with it defense!" yelled the keeper, trying to counter the coming rush.

The ladies of the girls' soccer team moved swiftly, working hard to make an impression. The pressure was on as the coaches analyzed every player, sifting the talented from the talent-less. It was a nerve racking game, but one that was necessary if they were to make the team.

"On their fourth hour, I see," commented one of the assistant coaches, "Looks like it's getting to them."

"Gotta find out who has the endurance," said the head coach, making a few marks on his clipboard, "If they can't handle the load they can't handle the team."

"Kind of a tough test for a bunch of incoming freshmen, don't you think?"

"Hey, if we're going to win state this year, then we gotta push them to their limits," said the coach in a determined tone.

On the field, the girls were breathing hard, but standing firm. One side was wearing yellow jerseys, the other was wearing black. This was an intense moment and only those who saw it through would make the team. And for the offense, that meant showing the coach that they could get the job done.

"Hurry up!" yelled the redhead, "They're closing! Pass it already!"

The adrenaline was flowing and the pressure was on. Everybody was breathing hard. They knew this was it. This was the moment of truth.

Suddenly, the redhead began feeling a strange throb in her head. It was as if someone was pounding on it with a hammer.

'Ugh! No…not now! Not here!' she grunted, struggling to keep her balance.

Suddenly, she began hearing voices. They came from all directions, some of which she recognized as friends and others which she never heard before. She tried to push them out, but there were too many of them. It was overwhelming her system.

'Shut up! Shut up!' she grunted, grasping her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked one of the opposing girls.

Shaking it off, the redhead pushed her to the side and ran towards the goal, ignoring the throb in her head. On the corner, the girl with the ball saw this frantic movement and just before she was double teamed, she kicked the ball high into the air.

"I got it! I got it!" said the keeper as she rushed to grab it.

But her hustle wasn't enough as the redhead saw her chance, jumped into the air, and directed the ball right past the keeper with her head. And with the pain and voices still going strong, this didn't help her situation.

However, the dazzling goal momentarily overshadowed the feeling in her head.

"Yes! Alright! Way to go, girl!" yelled one of the redhead's teammates as they rushed her.

"Yeah! Great shot! If that doesn't impress the coach, then nothing will!"

The coach smiled at the crowd of girls approvingly, eyeing the redhead who had scored the goal.

"Not bad," he said with a smile, "Who is that girl?"

"The redhead?" said the assistant coach, "Hold on, let me see."

But on the field, the celebration began to take a turn as the smile on the redhead's face faded and the pain in her head came back with a vengeance. This time, it was more intense than ever before.

"Ugh…" she groaned, her vision becoming blurred as the pounding in her head grew too great to bear.

"Hey? You okay?" asked one of her friends.

Her breathing became ragged. Her face contorted with pain. The celebrating stopped as the girls gave their friend some room.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground clutching her head, unable to stop the torment from within.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she cried.

The wind kicked up around her. The ball inside the goal then came to life and was flung out towards the crowd by an unseen force. The girls took another step back, not sure of what was going on as the redhead fell to the ground.

"Back up! Back up! Give her some room!" yelled the coach as he rushed out onto the field with a sports medic following close behind.

Everybody stood worried as they watched the hapless redhead slip away. Her face grew pale and her body fell limp, but she could still hear the voices. It was too much for her mind to bear.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" said the coach, holding her head up, "Do any of you know this girl?! Anybody?!"

Not sure of what was going on, one girl did come forward and knelt with the coach beside the redhead. Her eyes were drooping and she was on the verge of blacking out. But before everything went dark, she heard the girl speak her name.

"Her name is Madelyn…Madelyn Pryor."

* * *

After her unexpected collapse, the redhead known as Madelyn was rushed to a nearby hospital where she was treated for a seizure. Her parents were also informed and they came rushing to their daughter's side within a few hours.

The coach told them what had happened, yet remained unsure of what to make of this. It all happened so fast and this girl, Madelyn, was at the center of it all.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Pryor," said the coach remorsefully as he stood by Madelyn's bed with her parents, "I wish there was something I could do, but…"

"It's okay, Coach," sighed Mr. Pryor, a neatly dressed man of wealthy origins, "It wasn't your fault."

Sighing in relief, the coach looked back at the unconscious redhead, not knowing what to make of all this.

"I just wish I knew what triggered this," he pondered, "By all accounts she's a healthy 19 year old girl."

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time something like this has happened," said Mrs. Pryor in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" asked the coach curiously.

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Pryor explained.

"Ever since High School, Madelyn has been struggling with a seizure disorder. At first we thought they were just migraines, but they kept getting worse as time went on."

"I see," said the coach, casting the redhead a sympathetic daze, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," said Mr. Pryor, "We've done what we can for her. She's been hospitalized before and it's always passed. But it's never been this bad."

"Well I'm sure Maddie will be okay," assured the coach, "I just hope it's nothing serious. My team sure could use a player like her this coming season."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Pryor with a smile, "I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up."

Smiling back, the coach made his leave, giving them some needed family time.

But as he passed the front desk, a mysterious figure wearing a brown suit entered the lobby. Going straight to the front desk, he approached the nurse with an urgent look on his face. And if his demeanor was any clue, he wasn't there for visiting hours.

"Excuse me, is this where a Miss Madelyn Pryor is being held?" he asked in a deep tone.

"Uh…Pryor, you say?" said the nurse anxiously.

"Yes, and please, it's urgent. I have to speak with her and her family on a very important matter."

* * *

Later that evening in the upper class quarters of Connecticut, Professor John Grey returned home after another long day of teaching. His wife Elaine and older daughter Sara were there to greet him and judging from the smells of the kitchen, a big dinner was in the works.

"Elaine, I'm home!" he called, setting his coat aside, "Sorry I'm late. I got held up again at the university."

"Well you're lucky it wasn't for too long," called Elaine as she took out a roast from the oven, "Sara has to get back soon, so we better eat this fast."

"Smells good, honey," he said as he made his way upstairs, "I'll be down in a sec. Just let me change."

In the kitchen, dinner was just about ready. Elaine Grey had everything set and Sara was helping her. With two grown kids, it was rare that they got to eat as a family. Even if their youngest wasn't present, it was still nice to sit down together as they used to.

"Where do you need these, mom?" asked Sara, holding a pan of green peas.

"Just get a hot plate and set them on the table," she said, putting the roast atop the stove, "I'll be right there, just let me…"

Suddenly, she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hold on," she said in an exasperated tone, "I'll get it."

Making her way to the front door, Elaine let her oldest daughter take care of the rest. John would be down any minute, so she hoped to make this quick. But as she opened the door, she was met with a tall, middle aged stranger. There was an ominous aura to him, but Elaine shook it off and greeted him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she said casually.

"Is this the Grey residents?" said the man dressed in a brown suit with a deep voice.

"Um…yes, it is. Who are you?" asked Elaine a bit anxiously.

"My name is detective Stanly Claremont. I am a private investigator. And I need to speak with you and your family. It's urgent."

"Urgent?" said Elaine, an ominous feeling of dread coming over her, "What do you mean?"

Detective Claremont was silent for a moment. Letting out a deep sigh, it was clear that what he had to say would be difficult. And having already endured the shock of having a mutant daughter, Elaine Grey knew the signs.

"Mrs. Grey, I think you better sit down for this one. You may not like everything you're about to hear."

* * *

At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, things were fairly quiet. Well, at least as quiet as things could get for a school of mutants.

Fall had just started and classes were in session. And after the events surrounding Apocalypse, there was plenty to talk about. Mutants were still a touchy subject, growing increasingly controversial with each passing day. And for the students who still attended Bayville High, it was tough going.

But for Scott Summers and Jean Grey, High School was the last thing on their minds. They had graduated last year and had just started college at NYU. Jean was studying to be a doctor and Scott was studying to be a teacher. They still lived at the institute most of the time, but dividing their duties as X-men and college students was stressful to say the least.

Nevertheless, they made it work and times were good for them. Over the course of their senior year, the relationship between the long time friends blossomed and to date they shared a strong romance. And after Apocalypse, it grew even more serious. Because after nearly losing each other, they didn't want to waste any more time together.

"Ah, at last a quiet institute," proclaimed Scott as he and Jean walked hand in hand down the hall after finishing the dishes.

"I'll say. It almost feels strange. But I'm not complaining. I never thought I'd live to see the day when you took a break from the danger room," said Jean in agreement, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"Honestly…me neither."

Flashing his girlfriend a warm smile, he pulled her in close as they descended the stairs into the foyer.

"So what do you want to do with this rare opportunity?" asked Jean, "The danger room session for the New Mutants isn't over until eight."

"Well if Remy hasn't parked himself on the couch already, I was thinking we could kick back and watch a few movies," suggested Scott.

"Mmm…sounds good to me," smiled Jean, "And I think Remy is racing Logan in his bike again, so we're okay there."

"Again?" muttered Scott, "Man, I still can't believe the Professor let him join after everything he's done."

"Oh give it a rest already, Scott. Gambit's alright. Besides, he seems to make Rogue happy. And he and Piotr have really come around since they joined."

"I know. I know," sighed Scott, "But still…

"No buts, Scott," said Jean, stopping their stride and pulling him into an embrace, "We've got a quiet house and an empty living. And you're going to enjoy it even if I have to hogtie you."

A smile formed on Scott's face. Despite his reputation for being a stiff, Jean always had a way of getting him to lighten up. She helped balance him out. She gave him something to hold onto. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen so deeply in love with this girl.

"In that case, let's get comfortable, shall we?" said Scott, showing off his husky side.

"Always the sweet talker," grinned Jean.

"Isn't that part of what you like about me?"

"No, it's part of what I love about you."

"Hmm…even better."

Their lips were drifting closer, their passion for one another overtaking them once more. But before they could share their kiss, the phone interrupted them and jolted them from their moment.

"Damn, of all the…" cursed Scott.

"I'll get it," said Jean in an exasperated tone, "Just give me a minute and I promise you we'll finish."

Taking her word for it, Scott waited as Jean picked up the phone.

"Xavier Institute. This is Jean Grey. How may I…"

But before she could finish the standard greeting for the institute, Jean stopped as she heard an ominous sound on the other end. The look on her face quickly shifted as she recognized what she was hearing. And being psychic, she had a very bad feeling about this.

"Mom?" she said, quickly grabbing Scott's attention, "Mom, what's wrong? What's going…"

Over the line, the words of a distraught mother poured through. And the more Jean heard, the more it tore at her heart. She knew her family was never one to get so worked up. After having a mutant daughter, few things could have shaken them so. But this was serious. This was unlike anything they had ever dealt with before.

The look on Jean's face grew increasingly distraught. Scott could feel the anxiety pouring off her through the psychic link they shared. He didn't know what was being said on the other line, but he could tell it was big.

"Mom…please just…I know, but…just tell me! Tell me what…" but then, Jean stopped as she took in one last message from her mother, "Okay. Okay, I'll be there. See you soon. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, the look on Jean's face grew solemn. Scott could sense it and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her in whatever way he could. But still, he was deeply curious. Jean was a tough woman. She looked Apocalypse right in the face. And if something got her this worked up, it had to be truly devastating.

"Jean? Jean, what's wrong?" said Scott, his tone thick with worry.

Jean swallowed the lump in her throat she pulled her boyfriend into a warm embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as she fought to hold back her sobs.

"I need to go home," she choked out.

"Home? But…"

"Something's wrong!" she exclaimed, "I have to see them! Please, don't ask because I really don't know!"

"Okay, okay," said Scott, gently hugging her to help calm her down, "It'll be alright, Jean. I'll take you right now. And I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Looking up at her boyfriend's sincere expression, Jean felt a renewed calm. Her mother had been too choked up to speak, but she knew something had happened. She just didn't know what. And something told her that she was in for some life changing news.

"Come on, let's go," said Scott, taking her hand, "We'll leave right now. I'll drive."

Without another word, the young couple made their way to the garage and into Scott's red convertible. And with little delay, they drove out of the mansion, not knowing the revelations that lay just ahead.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Madelyn Pryor was improving, but her head was still bothering her. She didn't know why it wasn't going away this time. She had taken plenty of pain killers. But it kept on raging, the voices growing increasingly incessant.

"Ugh…what's happening to me?" she groaned.

Suddenly, the door opened and her parents stepped in.

"Mom? Dad?" she said, noticing a strange change in their demeanor.

Neither of them said anything. After that meeting with the man in the brown suit earlier that day, they hadn't been around. The young redhead didn't think too much of it, but something was clearly bothering her family. And it did little to ease her lingering anxieties.

"Are you guys okay? Are we good to go?" she asked anxiously.

The old couple exchanged glances. They looked very conflicted, further adding to Madelyn's curiosity. She thought the doctors gave her a clean bill. Except for pain killers, what more was there? Was something else wrong with her?

"Mom…" she began again, getting scared.

"Sweetie," said Mrs. Pryor, taking the young woman's hand and holding it firmly in hers, "There's something we have to tell you."

* * *

MORE SECRETS TO COME! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	2. Revelation

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 2: Revelation**

* * *

The drive home for Jean was the longest in recent memory. Every mile they went felt like an eternity, but there was no going back now. She had to see her family. She had to know what was going on. All the while, her mind wanted aimlessly, pondering what could possibly get her mom so emotional.

Sitting beside her, Scott drove without saying a word. He could tell that Jean was lost in thought. He could feel her inner conflict through their psychic link. Yet he didn't say anything. She had a lot on her mind and he could tell she just needed to be alone with her thoughts.

'What could it be?' she wondered, 'My mom is a lot of things, but she's not an emotional wreck. What could possibly make her so upset?'

Watching the trees fly by under the night sky, Jean thought about all the possibilities. From cancer to a death in the family, anything was possible. She didn't even want to consider some of them, but she couldn't turn her mind off. And she knew there was only one way to find out.

Finally, they entered the state of Connecticut, Jean Grey's home state. They were getting closer, but Jean was getting more anxious. Her heart was pounding, her legs were weak, and her hands were shaking. She tried to focus her attention on the passing trees, but nothing could make her forget.

"Jean?" said Scott, breaking his silence, "Are you going to be okay?"

Casting her lover a conflicted look, Jean lowered her head in uncertainty.

"I don't know."

"Well we're almost there," he told her softly, "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" she said skeptically.

"I just have faith," he replied with a smile, "You're the strongest person I know, Jean. I'm sure that whatever your mom has to say, you'll get through it."

Her demeanor easing somewhat, Jean managed a smile as well, taking his hand in hers and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Slim."

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?" he said warmly, "I promise you I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"I know you will," she said, leaning into his warmth, "You always are."

With renewed confidence, Jean pushed aside her anxiety and focused on the challenge that lay before her. The cries of her mother still echoed strongly in her mind as they neared her hometown. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

It was late at night when they drove into Jean's old neighborhood. It hadn't changed much since the last time they were here, still the same upper class world that Jean had been privileged enough to be grow up in. And as they pulled into the driveway of her home, the young redhead took a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to face.

"Well…here we are," said Scott, turning off the engine, "Do you need a minute or two?"

Jean shook her head, undoing her seatbelt and stepping out under her own power.

"No. Let's go, Scott. I have to see what this is all about."

Following his girlfriend up to the door, Jean nervously rang the doorbell. Hugging her shoulders, she tried to stay strong. Through her telepathy, she could sense her family inside and she was picking up a lot of intense emotion. They weren't sad or painful, but they were very strong. And she had to find out what was causing all this.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened and Jean's father greeted them.

"Jean," he said, taking his daughter into his arms, "You made it."

Hugging her tighter than usual, Jean hugged back, trying to hold off her emotions.

"I came as soon as mom called," she told him, "What's going on, Daddy? Is everything okay?"

A conflicted look formed on the older man's face. He clearly knew something that Jean didn't. Normally he never kept secrets from his girls, but this was just beyond anything he had ever imagined. And he didn't want to tell her here. Chances were it would be better if she heard it from the source.

"Why don't you come in, dear?" he said, leading her inside, "Scott, I think you should come too."

"Okay sir," said Scott respectfully, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be here for moral support," he told him, "I have a feeling we'll going to need it after you hear this."

Jean swallowed nervously at those words. Taking Scott's hand, they followed John Grey into the living room where her mother, her sister, and a middle aged man in a brown suit she had never seen before were sitting on the couch. Her mother looked distraught and her sister looked as though she was in shock. And Jean was quick to come to their aid.

"Mom? Sara?" she asked them.

"Jean," said her mother, getting up and embracing her daughter, "I'm glad you're here."

Like her father, Elaine Grey hugged her daughter more tightly than usual, further adding fuel to the mystery. The man in the suit remained indifferent to it all, but if she wasn't mistaken, he was looking at her somewhat strangely.

"What's this about? Is everything alright?" asked Jean, looking at her family with a concerned look.

John and Elaine exchanged worried glances. Sara also didn't look too enthused either. She still had a look of shock on her face, seeming to be at a loss for words. But now that Jean was here, there was no going back.

"Honey," said John, "I think you'd better sit down."

"Sit down?" said Jean, starting to get freaked out.

"Yes, I believe I should take it from here," said the man in the suit as he stood up, his eyes still fixated on Jean for some reason.

"And who are you?" asked Scott suspiciously.

Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a badge.

"My name is Detective Stanley Claremont. I'm a private investigator from Boston. And I've been working a very big case for the past year for several major clients. But recently, I've come across some rather startling revelations concerning you."

"Me?" said Jean.

Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out another picture. It looked like a mug shot, depicting a balding man in his mid fifties. To Jean, he looked a little creepy. And as she gazed at the image, she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you know this man?" he asked, letting her take the picture.

"I…no, I don't."

"Well I'm not surprised. His name is Doctor Greg Morrison. He's been a pediatrician for over 30 years. He's worked at several hospitals, lectured at Princeton, and was even sponsored by the Red Cross at one point."

"So what's he got to do with Jean?" asked Scott.

"He was the doctor I went to when I was pregnant with you," answered Elaine, her tone very strained.

Jean cast her mother a surprised look, sensing some very intense emotion. She wanted to probe further, but something within held her back, not wanting to find out like this.

"He handled everything," added John, seeing that his wife couldn't go on, "Her ultrasound, checkups, her delivery…the whole works."

"But that's not all, is there?" said Jean, growing increasingly frustrated, "Just tell me already!"

"He's the man I've been investigating," said Claremont, "He also happens to be awaiting federal charges of corruption, bribery, and mal-practice."

Jean's stomach sank upon hearing that. But in the back her mind, she knew there was more.

"I hope you ate a light lunch because what this guy has done will make you puke. Tell me, have you ever heard of the rich orphan market?"

"No. What's that?" asked Jean, her face contorting at such a name.

"It's an oxymoron, I know. But it's a real phenomenon and the good Doctor Morrison here is a key player. You see, when a child is put up for adoption, prospective parents can be very selective about the kind of kid they choose. Naturally, they want one that isn't sick, deformed, or damaged so to speak. But as you can probably guess, orphans like that can be a commodity when most are born from low income families."

"I'm not following," said Scott.

"Okay then picture this…" elaborated Detective Claremont, "You're a rich family who wants to adopt, but everywhere you look there are a bunch of sick kids you're not equipped to deal with. You demand a normal, healthy child to raise and love as if it were your own without the bells and whistles. And economics dictate that when there is demand for something, someone is going to try to supply it one way or another."

A heavy silence fell over the room as Jean's mother bowed her head in remorse. Having heard this before, she knew where it led and Jean could sense the turmoil coming off her. But that made what this man had to say all the more important.

"For some corrupt officials, the chance to make good money from rich families looking for a baby is too much to pass up. And even for a well paid doctor, it's hard to resist. So from time to time, when a healthy soon-to-be mother comes along, he'll keep watch on her in case the chance arises to make their move."

"Chance?" said Jean, growing more confused, "What kind of chance?"

From here, the detective's glance grew more serious as he gazed down at the young woman with an ominous look.

"A chance to get a healthy kid to a family willing to pay for it," he said, fixated on Jean's face, "And the best chance anybody in this racket can ask for is through a little technique known as the twin deception."

Jean's face paled at the sound of that word. She didn't know what it implied, but she didn't like the sound of it. And from here, Jean's mother took over.

"When I was pregnant, I only knew as much as Doctor Morrison told me," sobbed Elaine, "I had no idea that…I just…"

But she devolved into a fit of sobs, collapsing into her husband's arms. Detective Claremont remained indifferent to it all, showing little emotion. What Elaine couldn't finish, he could. And the cold hard truth was ready to come out.

"Morrison lied," he told Jean bluntly, "When you were born, you were not alone. You were delivered via caesarian section and in that time, you were separated from another baby. That baby, Jean Grey, was your sister…your twin sister."

Jean felt like she had just been dropped from a plane. The very foundation of her existence had just been rocked to its core. Those two words, 'twin sister,' changed the very world she knew.

Grabbing hold of Scott's hand and holding it firmly, she sat there in a trance, not knowing what to make of this. But they weren't done yet. From his pocket, Detective Claremont took out a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Jean. It confirmed what they didn't want to believe.

"Her name is Madelyn Pryor," he told her, letting her look at the picture, "She was adopted by a loving couple rich from the real estate business. They never knew that their daughter was separated from her mother at birth. Morrison made a handsome profit from social services. You never knew. The Pryors never knew. And until today, Madelyn never knew."

Looking at the picture, Jean shook her head in disbelief. It was like looking at a picture of herself. It was just impossible. She couldn't believe it. She had a twin sister that she had been separated from. A part of her family had been hidden her whole life. Her mind just didn't know how to process it.

Scott was just as amazed. The picture was uncanny, yet unmistakable. It was an amazing story, yet convincing enough to be true.

"You…you met her?" said Jean, her voice weak from the shock.

"She was hospitalized a few days ago," he explained, "Some kind of seizure they say, but I'm not so sure."

"Not sure?" questioned Scott.

"You're a mutant, are you not Ms Grey?" inquired the detective.

"I uh…" she stammered, "Yes."

"And if my high school biology knowledge serves me right, identical twins share the same genetic code, do they not?"

Jean looked back at Scott with a bewildered look. This was all so much to take in. Claremont knew that, but he had more. After all, it was his job to find the truth and tell it to the people that mattered. And nobody deserved to know more than this girl.

"Where is she?" asked Jean, looking back up at the middle aged man with a serious look.

"I had a feeling you'd want to know," he said with a sigh, "I've got the address of the hospital. It's in Boston. But before I give it to you, answer me this…do you really want to bring back a piece of your life that you weren't aware of before this moment?"

Looking back at her family and her boyfriend, Jean Grey had a tough decision to make. This was a big change for her. Her life would never be the same with this knowledge. But deep down, she knew she had to see this through. After many years of living with one greedy doctor's lies, it was time to make up for what she had lost.

"Yes. I have to meet her," said Jean strongly, "Where is she? Where is my sister?"

With a deep sigh, Detective Claremont gave her a slip of paper with a fateful address. There was no going back now. The truth was out and it was time to face it.

"I'll take you," he told her, "After all, you're 19 years overdue. But as the old saying goes…better late than never."

* * *

After giving her family many hugs goodbye, Jean and Scott were off to meet her long lost sister. Detective Claremont gave Jean's family a list of numbers to call in order to reach him and his office so they could be a part of this investigation. And if Dr. Morrison was going to pay, it was only proper that the people he had hurt help.

Jean's mother assured her that they'd meet up with the Pryors later, but first they had to see for themselves this long lost member of the Grey family. It was an odd feeling for Jean, knowing she had an identical twin. But she didn't care about the details. She just had to see for herself.

In Scott's car, they followed Detective Claremont along the highway towards Boston. Jean was distant the whole time, leaving Scott to sit and worry. He could feel how conflicted she was through their link. But he kept his silence for as long as he could bear it.

"Jean?" he asked, casting her a concerned look, "Babe, are you going to be okay?"

Her eyes remained fixated on the passing trees, a million conflicted thoughts coursing through her mind.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head and sobbing, "All this time…I've had a twin sister out there that was taken from me at birth."

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I know," said Scott empathically, "Almost as tough as learning that your brother is alive after thinking he died ten years ago."

Looking back over at her lover, Jean affectionately took his hand. As crazy as this was, Scott had a good idea of what she was going through. And in her current state, that meant a lot to her.

"Our lives are insane," she mused.

"Certifiably demented," said Scott in agreement.

"I just…I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, if I meet this girl, what do I say? 'Hi, my name is Jean and I'm your long lost twin sister?'"

"I can't say I know. But she's still family, isn't she? Isn't that enough?"

Jean let out a deep sigh, diverting her gaze back out towards the passing landscape.

"Jean, I know it's not easy having your world shaken like this," said Scott softly, "But when it happens, you can't change it. You can either reject it or accept it. I may not be able to be in your shoes. But I can still be by your side."

Touched by his words, Jean smiled at her lover. As hard as this was, at least she wouldn't have to do it alone. Scott would be by her side as he had through so many difficult times. And whatever came of it, they would face together.

"Thank you, Scott," she said, her voice strained with emotion.

"Anytime Red," he replied, casting her a warm smile.

"How much further?"

"Not much. We'll be there soon enough. Just stay calm and take it easy. You've got a twin sister to meet."

* * *

The end of the road came all too soon for Jean Grey. The rest of the drive was a big blur. She couldn't stop thinking about how she would do this. It wasn't like there was a trick to meeting a long lost sister. She didn't even know how she would greet her.

Further complicating matters, her new sister may be just as confused because if they really were identical twins, then she would also be a mutant. And there would no doubt be complications with that as well. If necessary, they would have to call Xavier. But before they got to that point, they would have to take this one step at a time.

Arriving at a large hospital not far from the Boston University campus, Jean's legs shook as she neared her lost sibling. Taking Scott's hand, they met up with Detective Claremont who led them in past security, explaining himself along the way.

"I'm sorry this has to go down here," he said, leading them up towards Madelyn's room, "After her 'seizure,' the doctors weren't sure whether or it was safe to let her leave. They're not equipped to handle mutants, so she's been stuck here since I found her."

"Do…do they know she's a mutant?" asked Jean nervously.

"No," said Claremont with certainty, "If they did, it would be a media circus. But thankfully, the staff here isn't as attentive to detail as I am."

"Details? Is that how you found out about all this?" asked Scott.

"Wasn't too hard, actually," he shrugged, "I just did what any good investigator does and followed the clues. The Greys and the Pryors were just one of the many families that Morrison worked with. It was just by chance that Madelyn here was hospitalized, allowing me to find her records and trace them back to her birth."

Taking a moment to digest that, Scott and Jean remained silent as they followed him to the third floor where Madelyn was being kept. Jean could feel it drawing near in her mind. There were unmistakable psychic projections, the tell tale signs of another telepath. It made her even more nervous as they neared the door, but Scott remained by her side to support her.

"Here we are," said the detective, "The Pryors are still here in the waiting room and as far as I know, Madelyn is still in her bed. Are you ready?"

Taking deep breaths, Jean wasn't sure. But she didn't come this far just to turn back.

"I'm ready," she said, hiding her anxiety as she clutched her boyfriend's hand.

"Okay then," said Claremont, "Let's not keep them waiting."

Opening the door, Scott and Jean followed him into the waiting room. There, a middle aged couple was sitting in some chairs. They had been reading some magazines, waiting for word on their daughter. But when they saw Jean they stood up and looked back at her with shock.

"Detective Claremont?" said the woman as she stood up, "Is this…oh my God."

The older man and woman looked as though they had seen a ghost. Their eyes were wide with shock as they took in Jean's appearance. It made the young redhead a little uncomfortable as they took a step closer, not believing in what they were seeing.

'Amazing,' the man projected, 'She looks just like her.'

'The hair, the eyes, the face…they are twins!' sent the woman.

Jean couldn't filter their thoughts out as she grew a bit more uncomfortable, but Detective Claremont remained rational, affirming what they already knew was true.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pryor…this is Jean Grey and her boyfriend, Scott Summers," he told them, "I offered them a chance to come here and meet you and they accepted. Is Madelyn still awake?"

"I…yes, she's still up," said the man, not taking his eyes off of Jean, "The doctors still don't know what's causing her headaches, but she says she feels better. I'm just not sure what to do. And now this comes up and…"

However, the old man couldn't finish and they had a pretty good idea why. It was enough to learn that their daughter had been separated from her sister at birth, but learning she was also a mutant would make things plenty more difficult.

But being the leader of the X-men he was, Scott Summers took over.

"I…think we better have a talk," he told them, "I may be able to answer a few of your questions."

"Yes, good idea," said Detective Claremont, "In the meantime, why don't you come with me, Jean? Madelyn's been looking forward to meeting you."

Casting her boyfriend a nervous glance, she wasn't sure what to do. Sensing her distress, Scott lovingly encouraged her though their link as any supportive boyfriend should.

'It's okay Jean. You can do it.'

With his encouragement to guide her, Jean swallowed her anxiety and turned towards Detective Claremont.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Leaving Scott to handle the Pryors about Madelyn's mutant powers, Jean followed the middle aged detective down the hall. Her legs felt as though they had lead weights strapped to them, making each step more laborious than the last. Yet still, she pushed herself step by step, awaiting the coming moment when she would face her long lost sister.

Reaching the final door at the end of the hallway, Claremont took a step back before letting Jean do what she had to.

"I'll give you some privacy," he told her.

"Thank you," she said, managing a smile, "Thank you for everything, Detective Claremont."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

Taking a deep breath, Jean grasped the doorknob and opened the gateway towards a new world.

As soon as she stepped in, she was confronted with a small room with a single bed in the center. There was a TV mounted on the wall, a cabinet full of supplies, and some IVs and monitoring equipment scattered about. And lying in the bed was a figure that made Jean Grey's eyes widen with amazement. There she was, her long lost twin sister, facing her for the first time in 19 years.

"M-Madelyn Pryor?" said Jean, each word escaping with untold strain.

Looking back at the ominous figure before her, Madelyn's face turned to one of great shock. She didn't believe it at first, but there was no more denying it now.

It was like looking into a mirror. They looked exactly the same on every level. They had long flowing red hair, emerald green eyes, and a flawless feminine figure. It was something straight from their wildest dreams. Yet as they looked back at one another, they knew it was true. They were twins.

"Oh my God," said Madelyn, "It's you, isn't it? You're the one Detective Claremont told me about."

"Y-yes," said Jean anxiously, "My name is Jean Grey. And I guess…I'm your twin sister."

Sitting beside her bed, Jean and Madelyn stared in amazement. Neither of them knew what to say. Here they were, two sisters who were split up at birth only to have their paths cross again nearly two decades later. It was a profound moment for the both of them as they tried to let it sink in.

"Wow," said Madelyn, "This is…this is amazing!"

"I know. I didn't believe it at first, but…here we are," said Jean, a smile forming on her face.

"I didn't believe it either. I thought I was going to have another seizure after my parents told me."

"Seizure?"

"Long story," sighed Madelyn, "But come on! This is huge! I always knew I was adopted, but I never thought in a million years that I'd have a twin sister out there."

"Me neither. Nobody knew, not even my parents."

"Yeah…are they here, by the way?" she asked nervously.

"No," said Jean, shaking her head, "I came alone because I wanted to see for myself. I had to know whether or not it was true."

"Well now you know," grinned Madelyn.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

The two lost siblings were silent for a moment. It took a while for this feeling to sink in, but they were beginning to accept it. And now that they had gotten over the initial hump, it was actually kind of cool.

"So…where do we go from here?" asked Madelyn.

"I don't know," said Jean honestly, "What do twin sisters who have been separated for 19 years do after they meet?"

"Beats me," she shrugged, "Maybe after I get out of this place we could find out."

"Yeah, that's another thing," said Jean anxiously, "Uh…these seizures you told me about. I'm guessing they've been going on for quite a while now. Say over five years?"

Madelyn looked back at her new sibling with amazement. Twins or not, how could she know something like that? There were a million other thoughts going through her mind, but she already had a feeling that there was plenty more shock to come.

"Tell me, sis," said Jean, smiling as she spoke those words, "Do you know what a mutant is?"

Madelyn's face fell. She knew as well as the rest of the world what mutants were. And in the back of her mind, she knew what this was leading towards.

"I…I'm a mutant?" she said, clutching her sheets.

"I know a seizure disorder sounds better, but yes," said Jean, "I felt the same way when if found out. But it's not all bad."

As if to prove her point, Jean turned towards the table where a tray of food was resting and used her telekinesis to levitate it. Madelyn's eyes widened with amazement. Learning she had a twin was shocking enough, but learning she was a mutant was something else. But in seeing this, her perceptions changed somewhat. Such a feat was certainly not like the mutant abilities she had heard about.

"Wow. Can…can I do that too?"

"If we're really twins, I wouldn't be surprised," said Jean with a smile.

"But…what about my parents? What about school? If word gets out that I'm a mutant, I'll be…"

However, Jean was quick to cut her off. They had a lot to make up for after 19 years and if they were to start anew, what better time than the present?

"It'll be okay, Madelyn. I promise," said Jean, taking her sister's hand, "Let me tell you about a place called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters…"

* * *

THE TWINS HAVE MET! STAY TUNED AND REVIEW! 


	3. Homecoming

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 3: Homecoming**

* * *

The next day, Madelyn Pryor, the twin sister of Jean Grey, was set to be released from the hospital. Thanks to some mental blocks, her headaches stopped and she was deemed healthy enough to go home. But after learning of the Xavier Institute, both Madelyn and her parents agreed that it would be the best place for her.

It was a lot for Madelyn to take in, learning that she was a mutant and had a long lost twin sister. But as it sunk in, she grew to accept it. And now that she was a mutant, her life would never be the same. She knew the kind of stigma mutants faced and it was going to be a hard time adjusting to the idea.

But with Jean eager to show her new sister the way, she was confident that she could do this. It meant making some major changes in her life, but they could only hope it was for the better in the long run.

Outside the hospital, Madelyn was giving her parents one last hug goodbye as she stood with her sister and waited for her ride. Tears were in her eyes as she embraced the family who had taken her in, even if her origins were pure lies.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad," she said, her voice strained with emotion, "I love you both."

"We love you too, sweetie," said Mrs. Pryor, "Lies or not, you're still our daughter. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know. I just…this is all happening so fast."

"Which is why we're going to be there for you every step of the way," said Mr. Pryor, hugging his daughter lovingly, "The Xavier Institute can help you. Your sister can help you. And we're going to do the same."

"But still, switching colleges, moving to a boarding school, and leaving so many of my friends behind…"

"Try not to think of it as leaving behind," said Jean in a comforting tone, "Yeah, you'll be moving, but not forever. Your home is still here. And besides, you'll still have family by your side to help, so don't think you'll go through it alone."

Casting her twin a warm smile, Madelyn wiped away her tears and stood strong.

"Thanks Jean. You know how to make a sister feel welcome."

It was still odd calling each other sisters, but they were getting used to the idea. And the more they said it, the more it grew on them.

"Leave all the formalities to us, my dear," said Mr. Pryor, "We'll pack your stuff, load your car, and transfer you to NYU so you can finish college while residing at the institute."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, rubbing her temples again, "This whole mess is stressful enough. And these headaches aren't helping."

"Well don't worry," assured Jean, "I've dealt with the same issues and if Professor Xavier can help me, then he can certainly help you."

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it," said Madelyn, managing a grin.

Just then, the front doors opened and Detective Claremont stepped out. He still looked as indifferent as ever, but he was the one responsible for revealing everything to them. And for both Jean and Madelyn, that meant a lot.

"Looks like I've got everything I need," he told the twin girls, "Thanks to you, Dr. Morrison's days are numbered. He's got a lot to answer for and you can rest assured he'll pay dearly for his crimes."

Smiling at the elder man's determination, Madelyn threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Detective Claremont," she said with a sob, "Thanks for everything."

Shocked by this show of emotion, the usually apathetic investigator returned the gesture, hugging her back.

"Just doing my job, ma'am."

"And we can never thank you enough," said Jean, hugging him as well and giving him a kiss on the cheek as a token of her thanks.

With one last goodbye, the twin redheads were ready. And as they stood on the threshold of a new beginning, Scott Summers rode up to the curb in his shining red car, ready to take them home.

"You ready, ladies?" said Scott with a smile.

"Ready Slim," grinned Jean.

Having only heard about this boy, Madelyn's eyes quickly widened with intrigue as a strange grin fell upon her face.

"Wow…THAT'S Scott Summers?" she said to her sister, "As in, the boyfriend you told me about?"

"The very same," said Jean proudly.

Looking back at the handsome, well built young man waiting for them in the stylish, red car, Madelyn couldn't help but smile.

"You never told me he was such a hottie."

"Well I…" stammered Jean, blushing the same color as her hair.

"Please tell me there are other men like him at the institute."

"You'll just have to see for yourself, Madelyn," shrugged Jean as they approached the car.

"Hey, call me Maddie," she told her, "Everybody does."

"Okay then…Maddie," said Jean with a smile.

Hopping into Scott's car, the twin redheads strapped themselves in for the ride. Scott still bore an amazed look on his face as he took in the sight before him. He couldn't believe how similar they looked. If he didn't share a link with Jean, he probably wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

It was amazing to think that Jean had a long lost twin sister, but as he saw them smile, he had plenty of reason to be hopeful.

"Alright girls, make yourselves comfortable," said Scott as he adjusted his mirrors, "We've got a long ways to go."

"Fine by me," shrugged Jean, "Gives us plenty of time to chat and go over some stuff about the institute."

"Speaking of which, I called the Professor and filled him in on the situation," said Scott, "But I told him not to tell the others just yet."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we come in with my long lost twin sister."

"No kidding," said Scott, laughing at the possibilities, "Speaking of which, we may have to find a way to tell you two apart."

"Oh we'll worry about that later, pretty boy," said Madelyn playfully, "Let's just get to this institute you two are so passionate about. It must be really something."

"You have no idea," said Jean with a grin.

And with one final wave goodbye to the Pryors and Detective Claremont, they were off. The institute awaited them and their friends back home were in for a hell of a revelation.

* * *

Later that day, the trio arrived back at the mansion just after lunch. And as they had expected, Professor Xavier had gathered everybody in the living room to greet their newest arrival. However, he didn't tell them the exact details. He left that for Jean.

Nobody expected much. Since Apocalypse, they had their share of new students. Most notably was Remy and Piotr, who came to the X-men together. After Magneto's return, they were left with a decision to go with either him or Xavier. Remy was in exile from New Orleans and Piotr needed money for his family, so naturally they chose Xavier and they hadn't looked back.

The institute was active enough, but few suspected anything as radical as a long lost twin sister. Yet that didn't stop speculation.

"Boy this is, like, sudden," said Kitty, sitting next to Rogue and Jubilee in the den, "I don't remember the Professor meeting with anybody recently."

"Around here, things can change that quickly," shrugged Jubilee, "But hey, a new face never hurts."

"Can't be any worse than some sweet talkin' Cajun who can't keep his eyes to himself," scorned Rogue, who was sitting next to Remy.

"Aw, come on cherè. Ain't like you've been mindin' the attention," grinned the raging Cajun.

Rogue didn't respond, but she couldn't fight off her blush, leaving the others with plenty to giggle about.

"Swish Remy," said Bobby.

"Shut it, popsicle," scorned Rogue.

The playful chatter continued as they all waited for the Professor. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait too long as he entered with Scott and Jean behind him, ready to break the shocking news that had already left such an impact.

Jean looked nervous, clinging to Scott's hand for strength. But with a reassuring smile, she was ready to see this through.

"I see you've found them, Charles," said Ororo upon seeing Scott and Jean, "Where were you two yesterday? I was beginning to worry."

"Yeah, did you go to Vegas and get hitched or something?" joked Tabitha.

Scott shot the younger teen an irritated glare, but Jean stepped in before 4 AM Danger Room sessions could be issued.

"No, Tabitha. It wasn't like that," she said with a sigh, "It's…a long story. But in the end it yielded a new student for the institute and that's why we're here."

"Well whoop de do," said Ray, looking as bored as the rest of the New Mutants, "So what's the story this time? Another one of Magneto's boys want to join?"

"Please tell me it's not Pyro," groaned Amara, "The guy wouldn't stop hitting on me last time we met."

"No, Amara. I assure you, it's nobody from the Brotherhood or the Acolytes," said Xavier, "Our latest addition comes from Boston. Her mutant powers have been manifesting over the past few years slowly and steadily, but now that they've fully formed her family has agreed that this is the best place for her."

It didn't seem like much of a story and Xavier was clearly leaving out a lot of details. But he knew he couldn't just reveal something so shocking. It had to come gradually. However, this was not lost on some of the residents.

"That all, Chuck?" said Logan suspiciously.

"Yes, well there is something rather special about this new recruit," said Xavier.

"Special?" said Hank curiously, "How so, Charles?"

Turning to Jean, Xavier cast her a strange look. The others knew they were discussing something psychically. And whatever it was, it was clearly something very complicated. Jean kept grasping Scott's hand, drawing what strength she could from his warmth. And after a brief moment, Xavier nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll let Jean take it from here," he said, wheeling himself back, "I think it would be better if she explained it."

"Thanks Professor," said Jean, stepping forth with an anxious poise, "This new student is very unique in many ways and I'm not just talking about her mutation. You see, yesterday when Scott and I left, we did so for a reason. And that reason had to do with something that well…has changed a lot of things for me."

"Why do Ah get the feelin' she's stalling," muttered Rogue.

"Probably because she is, cherè," whispered Remy.

"But vhy?" asked Kurt.

Jean hesitated briefly as she turned to Scott, signaling him to bring her in. She didn't know how they were going to react to this, but there was no going back now.

"I could stand here for hours explaining this whole mess, but I think its best I show you," she went on, turning towards the darkened entrance next to the fireplace, "Okay Scott, let's introduce her."

And when Scott emerged from the shadows with the institute's newest resident in hand, the whole room fell deathly silent as shock fell over all those present. Jaws fell to the ground, gasps echoed through the room, and some even rubbed their eyes, thinking this had to be a trick.

Jean was still anxious, but the looks on their faces were nothing short of priceless as she smiled and took the hand of their newest teammate.

"Guys, this is Madelyn Pryor. She's a telepath, a telekinetic, and my long lost twin sister who I just met yesterday."

"Um…hi," said Madelyn awkwardly.

Nobody believed what they were seeing. It was something straight from their wildest dreams. They looked exactly alike in every way. From their elegant red hair to their voluptuous frame, they were so similar that it had to be a trick. But no matter how many times they adjusted their eyes, the image didn't fade.

For Madelyn, it was a strange feeling. Everybody was looking at her as if she was an alien. And standing next to her twin sister, she could hardly blame them. But awkward or not, it was quite a humorous sight. She, Jean, Scott, and Xavier had to try hard to stop themselves from laughing. The looks on their faces were just priceless.

"Merde…" said Remy, his eyes darting between Jean and Madelyn, "Is anybody else here as freaked out as Remy right now?"

"You're in good company, comrade," said Piotr.

"Wait! Hold up a minute!" exclaimed Logan, approaching the twin redheads suspiciously, "Since when did you have a twin sister, Jeannie?!"

"Since I found out we were separated at birth," said Jean awkwardly.

"Separated at birth?" said Hank, his scientific mind struggling to process this, "But how…"

"Like she said," interjected Scott, "It's a long story."

Everybody was reeling. Jean Grey and Madelyn Pryor, two identical twins that were separated at birth and reunited after nearly two decades. Looking back at the twin redheads, it was amazing even by their standards.

"Dude…hot redheaded twins," said Bobby, his mouth hanging open with shock.

"Just great," muttered Rogue, "As if one Ms Valedictorian ain't bad enough."

"Dude…hot redheaded twins."

"Like, this is SO cool!" said Kitty as she got up to greet their newest recruit.

"Dude…hot redheaded twins!"

"Man, how does Scott keep getting so lucky?" made Roberto.

"Dude…hot redheaded twins!"

"Beats me," shrugged Sam, "But this is really something."

"Dude…hot redheaded twins!"

"No kidding," said Kurt, "First Apocalypse, now zhis? I'm more inclined to find Apocalypse more believable."

"Dude…"

"BOBBY!" yelled Logan.

That silenced the bewildered youth and earned him an elbow to the ribs from Jubilee, his long time love interest. Madelyn had to cover her mouth to keep herself from breaking out in laughter and she could tell that Scott and Jean were struggling as well. They had warned her that everybody would be shocked, but she had no idea it would be like this.

"Are you guys always this welcoming?" asked Madelyn.

"Well normally it isn't this hilarious!" said Scott, nearly keeling over in laughter.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a camera," mused Jean.

As a firestorm of questions erupted, Xavier stepped in. He too struggled to hold back his laughter and be serious, but with the kinds of looks the others were giving, that was next to impossible. Yet still, he maintained his demeanor.

"Yes, I know this requires a great deal of explanation," said Xavier.

"Ya got that right, Chuck," said Logan, still trying to get over this revelation, "Just what the hell happened? How in the hell is Jeannie born with a twin she doesn't even know about?"

Taking a deep breath, Xavier turned back to the bewildered twins. This was definitely going to take a while and it may be less complicated if he gave them the full story.

"Jean, why don't you show Madelyn to her room?" he told her kindly, "Scott and I will stay and handle this."

"Sure thing, Professor," said Jean with a smile, "Come on, Maddie. I'll show you around. Good luck you guys."

"Yeah, we'll be needing it," muttered Scott.

Leaving them to battle the firestorm, Jean took her sister's hand and led her out of the chaos and into the silence of the dormitories. Once they were clear, they could no longer contain their laughter. Even if it took 19 years for them to meet, the looks on their faces alone was worth it.

"Oh my God!" said Jean, grasping her sides with laughter, "Now THAT'S an experience I'm not going to forget anytime soon!"

"I know! Did you see the looks on their faces?" exclaimed Maddie, "I swear I could sense some of their reactions too!"

"Yeah, isn't telepathy sweet?"

"You know for the first time, I'm beginning to see it has its advantages."

"Oh trust me, there are plenty more," said Jean, getting a hold of herself, "You just have to take the good with the bad."

"No kidding. Although I could have done without some of the bizarre images I got from some of the boys," said Madelyn with an awkward look.

"Well you get used to that," assured Jean, "But enough dwelling over obsessive male fantasies. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Leading her twin sister up the stairs, Jean felt like Kitty on a sugar rush. She had never been so excited before. How often did one get to show her long lost twin sister around anyhow? They had a lot to catch up on, but now that Madelyn was staying at the institute, they had plenty of time to do so.

Thankfully, the institute had expanded since it was rebuilt. They had more rooms now since the resident population had grown. And since Remy and Piotr joined, they were putting them to good use. But for Madelyn, Jean wanted her to stay close, so she chose a room on the same wing as her and Scott.

"You're lucky, sis," she said, passing Scott's room, "We've been looking to fill these empty rooms for a while now. Ever since that whole sentinel deal, the Professor's been preparing for a larger mutant population."

"Yeah, I remember that," mused Maddie, "Everybody at school was freaking out that day. I didn't see it, of course. Although it does make sense now because I remember getting some odd looks here and there."

"Probably because they thought you were me," surmised Jean.

"You know, we really are going to have to do something about that," she grinned, "I mean we really are hard to tell apart."

"Well I was thinking about cutting my hair a bit," said Maddie, looking at her long red hair, "But then again, we wouldn't be able to mess with everybody if I did."

"Good point," grinned Jean.

After a final turn, Jean led her new sibling into an empty room near the end of the hall. It was empty and bland, but if Madelyn was anything like her she'd add her own unique touch soon enough.

"Here we are," said Jean, flipping on the light, "It's not much now, but once your folks send your things here, feel free to do a little remodeling."

"Oh you know I will," she said, sitting on her bed, "But it's nice though. Pretty big for a room in a boarding house."

"Yeah, the Professor likes to make his students comfortable. It helps when you deal with the mess mutants go through."

"I'll bet," mused Madelyn, "I don't know how you manage it."

"To tell you the truth, neither do I," said Jean sheepishly, "But if I can do it, so can you. Just remember that you'll have plenty of help along the way."

That earned her a warm smile from her long lost sister. Getting up off the bed, Madelyn did something that Jean didn't expect. She hugged her. And if she wasn't mistaken, there were hints of tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jean," she said, embracing her sister, "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Jean, feeling a little overwhelmed at first, soon returned the gesture, hugging her back and smiling at the feeling of reconnecting with a part of her that had once been lost.

"Hey…what are twin sisters for?"

The twin redheads let out another laugh, having never felt this light before. It was as if a piece of them that had been missing since they were born was finally in place. It was quite a feeling and both redheads were bent on exploring it.

"Come on! I'll show you my room," said Jean, taking her sister's hand and leading her out.

"Oh this I've gotta see," she said, following along.

Jean's room wasn't far and Madelyn was definitely curious. Since they were twins, it would be interesting to see how much more they had in common. But as they entered, Madelyn was in for another surprise as she took in her sister's living space.

"If you ever need anything, you'll usually find me here," said Jean as she flipped on the lights.

"Wow…" said Madelyn, her eyes widening as she looked around.

"It's not THAT nice," laughed Jean, "I've been meaning to clean it up for weeks."

"No, it's not that. It's just…this looks insanely similar to my room back in Boston."

"You're kidding," said Jean, another bewildered look forming on her face.

"We're both psychic and we're identical twins, Jean. How in the hell can I lie without you knowing?"

Jean laughed at that. It did sound logical when she thought about it. Being psychic was convincing enough, but being twins added a whole new dimension to this relationship they had. And as Madelyn walking around her room, the amazed look on her face didn't fade as she took in this surreal experience.

"I like your taste in color schemes," said Madelyn, running her hands over the wallpaper, the patterns of which were exactly like the ones in her room, "Nice CD collection too. I see you also have a thing for Linkin Park, Nickelback, and Stained."

"Don't tell me you're surprised," said Jean, folding her arms in an amused gesture.

"Never said I was."

Just then, Madelyn's eyes fell upon some of the pictures Jean had strewn along her dresser. One in particular that stood out was an image of her in a graduation gown with her mother, father, and sister sanding proudly beside her.

Picking it up, Madelyn's demeanor shifted as a conflicted feeling came over her. It was strange to think that these were the people that gave her life, but she didn't think of them as her parents. The Pryors had raised her. They were the ones she called mom and dad. But these people, who by all accounts looked every bit as loving, were a part of her whether she liked it or not.

"You're family seems nice," she said, her tone growing distant.

Sensing this, Jean sat next to her on the bed as they both looked at the picture.

"They are," she said, taking her hand, "I'm sure they'd love to meet you one day."

"So would I, but…one step at a time, okay?"

Smiling at her twin, Jean nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Madelyn as she put the picture back, "It's just…it still hasn't sunk in, you know? You're parents are my parents. They birthed me, but they didn't raise me. The Pryors were so nice to me and I just can't stop thinking of them as family even though we're not related."

"They're still family to you in every way that matters," said Jean in a comforting tone, "I know that's not something you can just up and forget. And believe me, I would never ask you to. They're still your mom and dad. Even blood can't change that. It'll just take some…adjusting."

"Yeah, tell me about it," sighed Madelyn.

A brief silence fell over the two girls as they mused over their situation. It was clear that nothing was ever going to be the same again. But as sisters, they were going to help each other every step of the way.

Then, Madelyn's eye fell on another interesting picture. And this one brought a renewed smiled to her face.

"Aww…what's this?" she said as she picked it up.

"That's my prom photo with Scott," said Jean proudly, "Probably the most magical night of my life."

"I'll bet," she mused as she looked at the smiling couple, "You two really seem close."

"We are," affirmed Jean, "Scott and I have been together forever. I'm very lucky to have him. I met him when I was a scared, insecure twelve-year-old. And since then we've developed a really strong bond."

"Then I take it things are pretty serious," surmised her twin.

"Oh yes. Very much so," said Jean with a smile, "Scott's the only man for me. We've been head over heels for each other for a long time. He's a man I can really see myself with down the road. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of marriage, kids, and the whole package at times."

"Well at least you've got a couple of bridesmaids for when the big day comes," said Madelyn playfully.

"I'll remember that," replied Jean, fighting off her blush.

Looking back at the many other pictures she had with Scott, Madelyn couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She and Scott looked so happy together. She could already tell from what she saw on the ride back that they were close. It made her yearn to feel that love in her life as well.

"You're lucky, Jean. You have such a great guy who clearly loves you to death."

"You're right. I am lucky," said Jean happily, "I just wished we had come together sooner. Emotions are just so hard to work out. Especially when you feel something so deep for another person."

"I can only imagine," sighed Madelyn, "My luck with men hasn't been all that great. I was usually too busy with grades or sports to have time for a relationship."

"Same here. Let me guess…soccer?"

"Star captain of my team!" she said proudly, "But I bet you knew that already."

"Didn't doubt it for a second," grinned Jean.

"Too bad being a star athlete seems to attract a lot of jerks," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," said Jean, laying back on her bed, "Before I hooked up with Scott, I had the misfortune of dating a real jerk who I only thought was so wonderful because he was the star quarterback of the football team."

"No way!" exclaimed Madelyn, laying down beside her, "I fell for the same guy! Only he was a star running back."

"And a star jerk I'll bet."

"You know it, sis!"

The twin redheads let out another round of laughter as they laid back on Jean's bed, amazed at how much their lives had changed over the past 24 hours. It felt like a dream of sorts, but it was happening. This was real.

"We're nuts, you know that?" mused Madelyn.

"Yeah, being separated at birth will do that to you," sighed Jean.

"And now I've got these mutant powers to deal with too."

"Don't worry, the Professor and I will help you with them every step of the way."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll need it," said Madelyn, "But I'm game if you are."

"I knew you would," said Jean with a reassuring smile, "Besides, we've got a lot to catch up on."

"That we do," agreed Madelyn, "I may not know much about reconnecting with a long lost sibling, but I'm really happy to have you in my life, Jean."

"Same here, Maddie," said Jean with a look of sisterly affection, "I don't know how to go about this either, but I'm sure we'll make it through together."

"Right…together."

It was amazing to think that yesterday they had no idea that they had a twin sister. Yet here they were, standing face to face after 19 years of separation. Clearly, they had a lot to catch up on. And with Maddie's mutant powers thrown into the mix, their lives were sure to be interesting from here on out.

Smiling at one another warmly, the twin redheads stood on the threshold of a new beginning. Where it went from here was anybody's guess.

* * *

THE TWIN GREYS ARE REUNITED! STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!!! 


	4. Awkwardness

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 4: Awkwardness**

* * *

The next day, Madelyn's things were set to arrive. She kept in constant contact with her parents, who were eager to meet Professor Xavier and talk to him about their daughter attending the institute. Her transfer to NYU was in the works as well, but that would take a little longer. Until then, she had plenty of adjusting to do.

She started off early with a checkup from Hank. Having just come from a hospital, the Professor wanted to make sure she was in good health. Telepathy and telekinesis were always tricky powers to control, but with the support of her sister and Xavier's experience she wasn't too worried.

After nearly an hour of tests, Madelyn got off the examining table and stretched her limbs, glad to finally get this out of the way. Ever since her powers had started forming, she had endured enough hospital visits for one lifetime.

"So what's the verdict Mr. McCoy?" she asked, leaning against the table.

"Other than the abnormal brainwaves distinctive of all telepaths, you are one hundred percent healthy Madelyn," said Hank with a smile.

"Glad to hear," said the redhead, "My folks have been worried about all the seizures I've been having. And honestly, I was starting to get a little scared to."

"Well I assure you, Madelyn, they're nothing to be concerned about anymore," said Xavier, standing by Hank as he looked over the test results, "Psychic abilities are a complicated phenomenon. I've learned that first hand in dealing with Jean."

"Yeah, that's another thing," pondered Madelyn, "If we're both identical twins, how come her powers manifested so much earlier? Sure, I've had a spell here and there, but how come my powers are showing now of all times?"

Xavier exchanged a look with Hank, debating whether or not they should tell her. But since it involved her sister, she deserved an explanation.

"Mutant powers are a fickle force, my dear," explained Hank, "Some manifest early, some do so later. But I suspect that you and Jean differ in ways in which your powers were activated based on environmental factors."

"Environmental?"

"Tell me…did Jean ever tell you about what happened with a girl named Annie?" asked the Professor carefully.

Madelyn's expression fell. She knew that was a touchy subject, especially with Jean. She remembered how she nearly broke into tears last night when she told her about it. And despite being a twin sister, she never could have known what it was like, holding a dear friend in her arms as she died.

"Oh yeah…that."

"Exactly," affirmed the Professor with a sigh, "External stimulus plays a big role in mutation. Oftentimes, powers manifest when the individual endures a traumatic or stressful experience that kick starts the X-gene. But in your case, you had no such experience so your powers came in gradually over time. Jean, however, wasn't so lucky."

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been for her," said Madelyn in a distant tone.

"It was. Learning psychic powers is hard enough, but learning them at such a young age is even more trying. But Jean pulled through and I am confident that you will too."

"Thanks Professor," smiled Madelyn, "So does that mean I'll be an X-man?"

"One step at a time, my dear," said Xavier, returning her gesture, "We'll start on some daily sessions. Perhaps after lunch I'll show you the basics and from there, we'll work on refining your abilities."

"Sounds like a plan. Will Jean be there?"

"I can think of few forces that would keep her away."

That got Madelyn to laugh. She and Jean were taking to this whole twin deal so quickly. It was remarkable given how sudden it was, but she liked what it was doing for her. Growing up as an only child, there were plenty of times she wouldn't have minded a sister to talk to. Now she had her wish.

"Thanks Professor," said Madelyn, giving him an unexpected hug, "Really, I'd hate to think of how I'd be dealing with this if I didn't have your help."

"You're very welcome my dear," said Xavier warmly.

With the checkup out of the way, Madelyn made her leave. It was almost noon and she was ready for some lunch. She thought about finding Jean and going out, but with her folks coming in later it was probably better if she stuck around. This was a pretty big transition, making family support all the more important.

As she walked towards the elevator, wondering what she was going to do for lunch, she was suddenly stopped as two powerful arms snaked around her waist. Startled at first, she quickly surmised who they belonged to and before she could say anything, a husky voice made its presence known.

"Hey babe," said Scott, pulling her into a close embrace, "Thought you were still upstairs getting ready for Madelyn's folks."

Madelyn tried to keep herself from laughing. This was just too much. Here she was with her sister's boyfriend and he didn't know he had the wrong girl. It showed just how much she and Jean were alike. But despite this knowledge, she played along.

"I was," she said, smiling playfully, "But I just had to come down for those oh so sweet gestures of yours."

"I do what I can," said Scott warmly.

Turning around in his arm, Madelyn slipped her arms around his neck as Jean would. As wrong as it was, having a cute guy hold her like this was nothing to complain about. And even though he was still in the dark, she couldn't help but mess with him.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" asked Scott, holding her close.

"Oh I don't know. I was just thinking about raiding the fridge."

"That all? Since the weather is so nice, I was thinking a nice picnic up at the gazebo would be fun."

"A picnic? Aren't you the romantic," she said softly, tracing a hand down his chest.

"I try," shrugged Scott, his face inching closer, "So what do you say?"

He was about to kiss her. And this was where Madelyn knew she had to cut it off, although at this rate it would have been hard anyways because she couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"I'd say…I'll have to ask Jean when I see her."

Scott froze where he stood, a look of dread formed on his face. It was utterly priceless to Madelyn and once she mastered her telepathy, she just had to show this to Jean.

"Madelyn?!" he exclaimed.

"Bingo," she grinned, "You have strong arms."

"I uh…" he stammered, abruptly separating from her.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his face flushed nearly the same color as his visor. Madelyn was laughing hysterically. Being a twin sister had brought many changes, but she had no idea they could be this entertaining.

"Sorry Scott! I just couldn't resist!" she grinned, grasping her sides.

"Oh boy," he muttered, "I am in SO much trouble if Jean finds out."

"Don't worry," assured Madelyn, "We're identical twins. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Hope Jean's that understanding. You won't tell her, will you?"

"You're asking a psychic in training to tell another experienced psychic who also happens to be my sister NOT to talk about something this hilarious?"

Scott inwardly groaned. This was going to take some getting used to. It had only been a few days and already they were messing with him. And after this little ordeal, he wouldn't be hearing the end of it anytime soon.

"Don't worry, Slim," assured Madelyn, "You're my sister's boyfriend. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks," he said, managing a smile, "You really are something else, Maddie…both you and Jean."

"And that's why we're twins," she said proudly, "Besides, you're so sweet when you're romantic. Jean's a lucky girl."

That helped Scott feel better as he watched Madelyn walk off towards the elevator. But before she made her way up to the kitchen, she had one last comment.

"By the way, Scott, when do I get a cool uniform like that?" she asked.

"Eventually," answered Scott with a grin, "But one step at a time, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed, "Oh well. Time to raid the fridge."

And with that, Scott turned around and made his way back to the locker room. He had a feeling he and Jean would be discussing this later on, but one thing was for certain…the institute would be a lot more interesting with these twin redheads running around.

* * *

Ascending to the ground floor, Madelyn passed through the foyer and into the kitchen where Kitty and Rogue were already eating. And upon seeing her, they couldn't help but make the same mistake as Scott.

"Hey Jean! Taking a break already?" said Kitty in her usual chipper tone.

"Wrong redhead, Kitty," laughed Madelyn, "It's me, Madelyn."

"Madelyn? Oh uh…sorry," she said awkwardly.

"Don't be," replied the redhead, shaking her head in amusement, "You're not the first one to make that mistake."

"I'll bet," said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

Madelyn ignored the southern Goth's tone and sifted through the cabinets for something to eat. Grabbing some break, she began putting together a sandwich. She could still feel Kitty's eyes on her. It was hard getting over how Jean had a long lost twin. But in their line of work, strange things were fairly commonplace.

"So what do you think about the institute so far?" asked Kitty, finishing up her veggie burger.

"So far, I really like it," said Madelyn with a smile, "Aside from all the weird looks I keep getting, it's a nice place. Definitely a shift from the crowded bustle of Boston."

"Yeah, I felt the same after I left Chicago. But you get used to it. After a while, this place really starts to feel like home."

"I can understand that," said Maddie as she joined the two girls at the table, "I've seen how tough it is for mutants out there. But I never really gave it much thought. Growing up, my only concerns were grades, shopping, and the Boston Red Sox. Guess that has to change now."

"Yeah, just wait till yer in yer first riot and everybody's demandin' ya be exterminated with the rest of yer kind," said Rogue, leaning back in her chair.

Madelyn's expression fell. Remembering back to the news reports she so often ignored, it was scary to think that she'd be caught up in this from now on. As a mutant, she couldn't hide from the stigma. It was all coming at her so fast, but Kitty didn't let her get too down about it.

"Hey, it's not always like that," said Kitty with a reassuring smile, "There are plenty of people out there who don't hate mutants. Part of our jobs as X-men is to make good relationships with those people. Sure, there will always be the arrogant jerks. But you can't let that get you down."

"Sounds like a hell of a challenge," said Madelyn, sounding more optimistic, "But I'm game. Ever since I started college, I've wondered how I'm going to leave my mark in this world. Now that I'm here, maybe I can really make a difference."

"That's the spirit! You are SO Jean's sister," said Kitty in a giddy tone.

"Damn straight," grinned Madelyn.

"Oh joy," muttered Rogue.

Turning towards the disgruntled Goth, Madelyn flashed her an annoyed glance. She just got here and already somebody didn't like her. Even if the revelation had been shocking to everybody, that didn't make catching flack any less frustrating.

"Jeez, what's your problem Ms…" began Madelyn, stopping when she realized she didn't know her name.

"Rogue," she finished for her.

"Rogue? That's your name?" said Madelyn with a surprised look.

"Yep. Why? Ya don't like it?" quipped the goth sarcastically.

"I never said I did!" said Madelyn, growing increasingly irked, "I just met you for crying out loud! Why do you already seem to hate me?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Rogue got up and threw her plate in the sink.

"Ah don't hate ya, okay?" she said honestly, "It's just that havin' two Jean Grey's to deal with is a touchy thing for meh."

"Oh…so you don't get along with my sister?" surmised Madelyn.

"It's not that," sighed Rogue, "It's just that now Ah've got two people that make meh think about everythin' Ah can't experience."

Before Madelyn could ask any more questions, Rogue made her leave. She wasn't sure what to make of this girl, but clearly she had issues. And living under the same roof as her was certainly going to be interesting.

"What the hell was she talking about, Kitty?" she asked, still digesting what she said.

"It's…complicated," she replied with a conflicted tone, "Believe me, it has nothing to do with you, Madelyn. Rogue and Jean have always been distant. Even though they still, like, respect each other. They're from totally different worlds."

"How so?"

"Well for one, Rogue can't touch."

"Can't touch?" said Madelyn with a curious look.

"Yeah, her powers are, like, really messed up. Every time she touches someone, she drains their life energy. That means no intimacy, no kissing, not even a simple handshake. It really does isolate her."

"That's terrible," said Madelyn, now feeling bad for snapping at her, "But why does that make her feel so strongly about Jean?"

"Probably because she represents everything she can't have," shrugged Kitty, "Jean's got perfect grades, a loving family, a great boyfriend…I guess it's hard to see that all the time and not feel left out and alone."

It was a sobering though, learning that there was someone whose mutant powers really were a curse. Being so isolated from the rest of the world would make anybody jaded. And when Madelyn looked at it, she couldn't blame her.

"I see what you mean," said Madelyn, her tone shifting, "I can't imagine how hard it must be for her."

"Me neither," mused Kitty, "Plus, it also doesn't help that she used to have a crush on Scott."

"Really?" said Madelyn, her face lighting up with curiosity, "Please, tell me more."

"Oh it's a long story, girlfriend," said Kitty with a laugh.

"I've got some time to kill while I wait for my folks to arrive," shrugged Madelyn.

"Well in that case, it goes like this…"

And with a kitchen full of snakes at their aid, Madelyn sat and learned of some of the fascinating history that surrounded the institute. And if that drama involved her sister and boyfriend, then she was all ears. She had a lot to catch up on, but if Kitty's enthusiasm was any indication it was going to be a hell of a ride.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Scott helped Jean prepare her sister's room for her stay. Madelyn's parents were on their way and warned that she had a knack for traveling heavy. And while Madelyn was given the grand tour, they prepared for the coming job ahead of them.

After a while, Jean left to join her sister as Kitty showed her the lower levels. This left Scott to finish up, but thankfully he got some help from Remy. Even though Scott had harbored plenty of mixed feelings about the Cajun, things were easier since he had done a lot to show that he wanted a better life.

In addition, he had a way of making Rogue happy and that was enough for Scott.

"So we got another hot headed redhead who loves to accessorize ready to join," mused Remy as he and Scott adjusted the dresser so it was in the corner, "Boy dere ain't ever a dull moment in dis place."

"I'll say," sighed Scott, "It's been a lot to take in. But Jean's really taken to being a twin sister with remarkable ease."

"Well it's easier for twins, ya know?" said Remy as he and Scott took a break.

"Easier? What do you mean?"

"Think of it dis way," explained the Cajun, "Jean's always been insecure, non?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," conceded Scott.

"And she's always been anxious about holdin' herself together and not lettin' it all go to hell, is Remy right so far?"

"I'm waiting to hear your point," said Scott, rolling his eyes.

"Well now it makes sense," said Remy in a logical tone, "Think about it…Jean and Maddie were separated at birth. Add to dat, dey're also psychic. So dat leaves dem feelin' incomplete their whole lives. And when dey finally do meet, it's like findin' the last piece of a huge puzzle. And when it all comes together, dey get that balance, know what I mean?"

It was an odd way to interpret this, even for Remy. But as Scott pondered his words, they did make a lot of sense. Having known Jean for years, he was very familiar with her insecurities. It was one of the major things he helped her with. And ever since she learned about Madelyn, her demeanor had changed a great deal. Only now it made sense.

"I think I understand," said Scott, nodding at the Cajun's point, "Since when did you become an expert on the psychology of twins."

"Remy knew a few," he shrugged with a cocky grin, "And let me tell you somethin' right now homme…hot twin femmes opens de door to a lot of fun possibilities. And since Jean and Maddie are both redheads, ya know what dat means."

Scott's face flushed almost the same color as his glasses. The subtext of Remy's words was unmistakable, but he didn't want to think about that. Having a psychic girlfriend who he was deeply linked to, those were thoughts he'd rather not project.

Although on some levels, it was a tantalizing fantasy.

"Don't go there, Remy," he said, trying to get that idea out of his mind, "A lot has happened over the past couple of days. I'd rather not think about that, especially when both my girlfriend and her sister can pick up on it."

"Suit yourself, Scottie boy," shrugged Remy as he stepped out, "Just remember, twins have a way of makin' things interesting. So be ready for it, homme."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Scott with a sigh.

Looking over at the clock, he saw that the time was drawing near. But before then, a little snack couldn't hurt. He just hoped that Jean and Madelyn were too busy to pick up on his thoughts.

'Oh man, two beautiful twin redheads…I think my life is going to get a lot more interesting.'

* * *

Several hours later, Jean and Kitty finished the tour for Madelyn. Along the way, they stopped and talked to a few of the residents. Madelyn was particularly fond of Ororo and her gentle aura. Kurt had a nice way of making her laugh. And Piotr was very polite, although she spent most of the time giggling at how Kitty made him blush with her playful flirting.

Many of the other residents took well to her. The New Mutants were just bursting with questions. It was just so amazing to them that their friend had a twin sister. It was overwhelming to her in some ways, but they had a good sense of humor about it and were generally welcoming to her presence at the institute.

And of course, she attracted plenty of attention from the boys. Given that she was Jean's identical twin who wasn't completely smitten with Scott Summers, it left the door open for plenty of boys to make their availability known. Ray, Sam, Roberto, and even Bobby couldn't help but test the waters. It was really entertaining to see them swoon at the sight of a hot redhead. Although some of the other girls weren't amused.

During the tour, she also learned about the Danger Room and the sessions that she would face as an X-man. Logan showed her most of it, but Madelyn was more interested in learning about him, given that Jean called him a man of mystery. But he kept to himself, leaving the young redhead to speculate while she learned everything she could about her new home.

"Well Maddie, you've seen pretty much everything there is to see?" said Jean as she and Kitty led them out of the Danger Room, "So what do you think, sis?"

"Jeez, where do I begin?" said Madelyn, still amazed at how such an advanced facility could exist under a school, "This place is really something."

"Well we X-men have to be prepared!" said Kitty proudly, "You like, never know when someone like Apocalypse or Magneto will show up and start blowing stuff up."

"And from what I've seen, I'd say you're ready," grinned Madelyn, "It must be cool though. Hell, you guys are practically superheroes!"

"Hardly," said Jean, rolling her eyes, "Superheroes don't have most of humanity out to get them. Superheroes don't have to live in constant fear that one day they'll lose control over their powers and go crazy."

It was a sobering thought, but Kitty didn't leave it at that.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't make a difference!" she chirped with enthusiasm, "As long as we have these powers, we might as well use them for something. There's a lot of good you can do and a lot of bad as well. And it's up to us to help humanity see that so they don't fear us so much.

"That sounds like a lot to hope for, Kitty," mused Madelyn.

"It is," she conceded, "But it's something I think is worth fighting for."

Madelyn fell silent upon hearing that. Thinking about where she was now and how much her life had changed, she had a lot to consider now. Sure, she may learn how to control her powers from the Professor, but what then? What else would she do with her life now that she was a mutant in a world that hated and feared them.

Jean picked up on her sister's conflict, sensing it had her really torn. But being the good twin she was, she smiled warmly and stood close in a show of sibling support.

"So…do you think I'd make a good X-man?" asked Madelyn, still sounding conflicted.

"Madelyn," said Jean, placing a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "I have a feeling you'd be a great addition to the team. But before you jump into this crazy world, I suggest you talk to your parents about it."

"Oh I will, Jean," said Madelyn, smiling at Jean's supportive words, "Guess that means I have some serious thinking to do."

* * *

As evening set in, Madelyn's parents arrived in an SUV packed with her stuff. And while Scott, Jean, Piotr, and Logan took to unloading it, the Pryors sat down to have a nice long chat with Xavier. They had a lot to discuss after everything that had transpired. And if Madelyn was to have a place here, they had to make it official.

In addition, Madelyn spent the rest of the day thinking about what Jean had told her about being an X-man. And as she sat in between her adopted parents, she nervously awaited the time when she would tell them her decision.

"You certainly have quite a place here, Professor Xavier," said Mr. Pryor as he sat with his wife and daughter in his office.

"Thank you," said the Professor kindly, "We have many resources at our disposal, all of which are dedicated to helping young mutants such as Madelyn control their abilities and use them for the greater good. And since you took the time to make the trip here, I wish to lay whatever lingering fears you may have to rest concerning your daughter."

"Yes, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have mixed feelings about this," said Mrs. Pryor in a conflicted tone, "I've seen the kind of hardships mutants face. And if I recall, this institute was blown up at one point."

"Indeed it was, but no students were hurt in the blast," reminded Xavier, "Such troubles are unfortunate byproducts of the conflicts that we face. And there will always be a chance that such terrible acts will transpire."

"But that's a chance I'm willing to take, Professor," said Madelyn with a confident tone, "I know the risks. And believe me, I've thought about them. And I think this is the best place for me to be."

"Madelyn sweetie…" coaxed her mother, "I know you feel strongly about being near your sister, but…"

"It's not just that, mom," said Madelyn, addressing her parents with a serious tone, "All my life I've been wondering what I'm going to do with myself. I've always been the rich girl who never had anything to worry about and could do whatever she wanted. But now that I'm here, I feel this is it. This it where I can make a difference in this crazy world."

"But it's dangerous out there, Maddie," advised Mr. Pryor, "I know you want to do something meaningful with your life. But this isn't some Saturday morning cartoon show or a superhero comic. This is real life and there are real consequences to face if you choose this path."

Madelyn looked back at the Professor and then at her dad. Thinking back to all the stories Jean had told her about being an X-man, there really was no way around the hardships. It wasn't all find the bad guy and beat him to death. This was a complicated world dealing with complicated forces.

But after seeing this amazing place and getting a taste of the world of the X-men, her decision was sealed.

"Mom…Dad…I want to do this," she told them, leaving no room for uncertainty, "I know you're worried. I am too. You know as well as I do that I'll never have a normal life again. But I have these amazing powers and I can do a lot of good with them. Do you understand?"

Exchanging weary looks, the Pryors took a moment to digest their daughter's words. She looked so certain and determined, pretty much everything that defined who she was. They had taken this girl in as an infant and even though it had been done through lies, they loved her all the same.

And as they saw that glimmer of hope in her eyes, they couldn't help but smile.

"Maddie, as long as you're sure, then you have our complete support," said Mr. Pryor, giving her daughter a loving hug.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, fighting back her sobs, "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"You're our daughter, sweetheart," said Mrs. Pryor as she hugged her as well, "We love you and if this is what you want, then we'll be behind you every step of the way."

Madelyn tried not to get too emotional, but this was a big moment and it was hard not to be taken by it. Professor Xavier couldn't help but smile as he saw such a touching moment. This was not a decision that could be taken lightly, but based on what he saw there was much potential in this young woman.

It was amazing to think that a few days ago, her life had been normal. Yet here she was, faced with such a difficult change, and she took to it with a drive that could only come from the twin sister of Jean Grey. And for Professor Charles Xavier, she would be a fine addition to his school.

"Well Professor, I don't think we have anything more to discuss," said Mr. Pryor with a smile.

"Very well then," said Xavier as he extended his hand as a token of good will, "And rest assured, your daughter is in good hands."

"Thank you, Professor," said Mrs. Pryor with a warm smile, "Thank you for everything."

Smiling back, Xavier then turned to Madelyn, who couldn't help but smile as her life took what was sure to be a profound new turn.

"Well then Ms Madelyn Pryor, let me be the first to welcome you to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Thank you, Professor Xavier. I promise you, I won't let you down." she said, shaking his hand to seal the deal, "And besides, as long as my sister is here, I'm sure life here will be very exciting."

* * *

TWIN REDHEADED PSYCHICS! WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. New Redhead on the Block

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 5: New Redhead on the Block**

* * *

In the days following her arrival, Madelyn went to work with the Professor, learning to control her new abilities. Being new to the psychic game, it was tough at first. But with the support of Professor Xavier and her twin sister, Jean, she began honing her skills.

While she was learning to control her powers, her parents went to work transferring her to NYU so she could continue college. And since Scott and Jean also went there, she wouldn't be alone in adjusting to her new surroundings. It was just a matter of making sure she didn't have any more seizures or surges during this difficult transition.

There was a lot to adjust to at the mansion. She was still a major curiosity for the residents, being the long lost sister of Jean Grey. And many still had problems telling them apart. It was an attribute they loved to fool around with, although it got on the nerves of plenty, namely Logan.

But overall, this was a good time for Jean and Madelyn. They were reconnecting despite being separated for so long. There was so much they wanted to do together and so much to catch up on. It gave them plenty of reasons to smile as they learned to accept the notion that they were twin sisters.

"Okay Madelyn, you're doing great," encouraged Professor Xavier as he watched Madelyn levitate several heavy bowling balls, "Just keep it steady and set them down on the target areas."

Concentrating hard, Madelyn pushed the power of her mind to move the heavy objects around the room and place them in a designated spot. It was a common exercise for telekinesis, one that Jean had done more times than she could count. But Madelyn was a fast learner.

Suddenly, the balls began to shake.

"Hold it steady, Maddie," said Jean, standing beside her for support, "Remember…focus and control. Telekinesis is like another limb. You just need to maintain the right mindset."

Encouraged by her sister's words, the bowling balls stopped shaking and Madelyn took a deep breath as she set them down precisely on the targets, which were actually just colored pillows. And once the job was done, a look of accomplishment formed on her face.

"How was that?" she asked confidently.

"Excellent, my dear," smiled the Professor, "You're making great progress."

"Yeah, more than I did when I first started, that's for sure," said Jean, giving her sister a pat on the shoulder.

"Well to be fair, you were only twelve. And younger minds tend to have a much more difficult time attaining the focus and concentration as those who manifest at later ages."

"Guess I should consider myself lucky," said Madelyn, rubbing her temples from the strain.

"Indeed," said the Professor in agreement, "But I still want to keep our sessions steady for a while longer. You're powers may be stable now, but they are growing and it's important that we keep up."

"Otherwise you may have a surge like I did," muttered Jean, shivering at the memory.

"Which is why we must remain vigilant," concluded the Professor, "You have a great deal of psychic potential Madelyn. It's just a matter of controlling it."

As difficult as these sessions were, Madelyn smiled back at the Professor graciously. Having seen how strong her sister's powers were, it was difficult to contemplate how she would manage such abilities. But with the support of Jean and the most powerful psychic alive, she had plenty of reason to be hopeful.

"Thank you, Professor. I understand."

"Then I believe this session is over."

Casting the wheel chair bound man one last smile, Madelyn followed her sister out of the Professor's office.

It was around mid-afternoon and much of the residents were still at school. It was nice because there weren't as many thoughts to pick up on. And it also made hanging out that much easier.

"Man, I can't believe you went through these sessions twice a day for three years," said Madelyn as she and Jean walked down the halls of the upper levels.

"I know. They really push your mind to the limit," sighed Jean, "But I eventually got the hang of it."

"So I've seen," grinned Maddie, "Last I checked you still held a few records in the Danger Room."

"Well now that I've got another psychic to compete with, I should be in good company. Although I've still got a ways to go before I match Logan's stats."

"Yeah, that guy still scares me," said the twin redhead, "Every time he looks at me, he gets this suspicious look on his face."

"Ah, don't worry about Logan, Maddie," assured Jean with a smile, "He's a real softie believe it or not. He's also very protective, so he's suspicious of everything that shakes up the students here."

"I guess I can understand that. But does he have to be so…"

"Feral?" finished Jean, "Of course he does. We don't call him Wolverine for nothing."

The twin redheads let out a round of laughter as they entered Madelyn's room. It had taken a while to unpack everything and she was very picky about how she arranged everything. In some ways, it was reminiscent of Jean's room, but there were plenty of discrepancies.

"I see that you finally got the last of your stuff sorted out," said Jean as she sat on the bed while Madelyn changed her shirt.

"Yep! Although I'm still thinking of making some adjustments," she said, looking around her room.

"I don't see how many more you can make," said Jean, rolling her eyes, "Half of everything is Boston Red Sox junk anyways. I don't see how one person can amass so much apparel."

"Hey, don't ever mock devotees of Red Sox nation, sis," warned Maddie, "Where I come from, Red Sox is a way of life."

Jean was a bit taken at her sister's dedication to the sport, but it wasn't like they could be alike in every regard. And if all the posters, blankets, and hats weren't evidence enough, the shirt she was already wearing also bore the emblems of her favorite team.

"I like baseball as much as the next girl, but I don't take it this far," said Jean as Madelyn fixed her hair.

"Then you have just GOT to come with me to Fenway next spring!" said the twin redhead with great enthusiasm, "My folks know a guy who's got season tickets right behind the dugout. And trust me, it's an experience you'll never forget!"

"I guess I'll have to see for myself," shrugged Jean, "I'm sure you'll show me the ropes."

"Oh you know it! I have a lot of fond memories of going to Red Sox games. In fact, on the year they won the World Series, I was actually sitting along the first base line and none other than Johnny Damon walked by!"

"Johnny Damon?" said Jean curiously, "Who's he?"

"Only the hottest ass in the dugout! He was so cute I got up and flashed him while screaming, 'Johnny Damon is the sexiest man alive!'"

"No way!" exclaimed Jean.

"Yes way!" grinned Madelyn, "He even looked at me and smiled. And I swear I nearly had another seizure."

"Well it's probably a good thing you didn't."

"I know. But it was so worth it," said Madelyn with a sigh, "Still pisses me off that Damon went to the Yankees. Traitor."

Letting out another round of laughter, the twin sisters exited the room. And just as they stepped out, they ran into Scott, who had been looking for them. And thanks to Madelyn's Red Sox shirt, he could tell them apart for once.

"Hello ladies," he said causally, "How'd the session go?"

"Not bad," said Jean, "Didn't break anything this time."

That earned her a slap from Madelyn, but Jean ignored it.

"That's always a plus," said Scott, grinning at their display of sisterly love, "So are you two ready to go?"

"Yep!" affirmed Madelyn, "So how far away is the NYU campus?"

"Not far," assured Scott, "No more than a half hour."

"A half hour?" she groaned, "I guess it could be worse."

"I know it's not as convenient as a dorm," said Jean, "But it's safer this way. Especially since college campuses are popular spots for mutant protests."

"Yeah, I remember," she sighed, "We had a few in Boston a month ago. Guess I'll actually have to pay attention now."

Remembering back to those violent uprisings, Madelyn shuttered at the thought of being the center of that kind of violence. She never really thought too much about it until after she learned she was a mutant. But with Scott and Jean by her side, she had plenty of support even if the going got tough.

"Hey, it'll be okay," assured Jean, "We've got your back, don't we, Slim?"

"You know it, Red," grinned Scott, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Get a room you two," joked Maddie.

"Sorry," said Jean, running her hand down Scott's manly chest, "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

Locking arms with her boyfriend, the trio descended into the foyer and out to the garage. And after strapping themselves into Scott's car, they were off.

* * *

Activity on the NYU campus was a bustle of activity as Scott and Jean showed Madelyn around. Her transfer was still pending, but it couldn't hurt to get to know the place before she began her classes. And for the most part, she liked what she saw.

NYU was about the same size as Boston, only a bit less urbanized. It made the air a little cleaner and left room for more trees. The facilities were also very nice, looking advanced enough for her to continue her pursuit into the field of business as she had back home. And there was still so much to see.

"So what do you think, Maddie?" asked Jean, as they walked across the main field in the center of the campus.

"I think I'm going to like it here," smiled Madelyn as she looked around.

"Glad to hear," said Scott, who was holding Jean's hand, "They've got a pretty good business program, so you're set there."

"That's good news for me and my parents. I've been looking to follow their path into real estate. Besides, numbers are kind of my thing."

"Really? Too bad we didn't go to high school together," said Jean, "We would have all been in the same AP Calculus class."

"Oh well," shrugged Madelyn, "We'll make up for plenty of stuff here."

"That we will," said Scott as he checked his watch, "Speaking of which, we should probably be going. Remember, you have your first Danger Room session this evening, Madelyn."

"Yeah, Logan's been pretty serious about that," mused Madelyn, "I have a feeling he's got plenty of surprises planned for me."

"Oh I wouldn't worry," said Jean with a look of encouragement, "I have a feeling you'll do just fine."

"I hope you're right," said the redhead with a sigh.

Madelyn had only seen a few Danger Room sessions, but she saw enough to know they were a challenge. Being so new to this world, the idea of facing robots, laser cannons, and giant mace was a daunting prospect. But Scott and Jean seemed optimistic and that was good enough for her.

"Well, guess this is it," said Jean as they stopped in front of one of the buildings, "Just let us get our assignments and we'll head back."

"Sure thing, Jean. I'll wait here," said Madelyn.

"Alright then," said Scott as he and Jean entered, "We'll be out in a few."

As Scott and Jean went off to pick up their necessary materials for their classes, Madelyn passed the time by walking around the curb, watching as numerous other students passed her by. It was a nice campus, large but manageable. It was going to take some getting used to, but then again so was the thought of being a mutant.

It was all so overwhelming. Everything was happening so fast. She was glad to have the support of her family and sister, but it was still tough stepping into this new world. Walking around the campus, she saw some anti-mutant graffiti sprayed on some of the walls, hinting at the bigotry she was going to have to face.

Never before had she been confronted with such challenges, but like it or not she was going to have to face them.

Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Jean! Hey Jean! Over here!"

Turning towards the field, Madelyn saw a tall boy with short blonde hair in a denim jacket running towards her. Her lips parted somewhat as she took in his appearance, feeling as though time had suddenly slowed. But she quickly shook it off as she put on a smile as he approached.

"There you are, Jean," said the boy, "I've been looking for you and Scott all day. Where have you been? And where did you get the Red Sox shirt?"

Madelyn blushed, knowing this was going to be awkward.

"I…uh," she stammered, not knowing what to say, "Boy, this is strange."

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a confused look.

Just then, Scott and Jean came back out the front doors and saw them standing near the curb. Immediately, Scott recognized the figure and knew there was some serious explaining to be done.

"Hey Paul," said Scott, waiting for the moment of shock, "Looking for us?"

As soon as he saw Scott standing besides Jean, he froze in confusion. Looking over at Jean and then back at Madelyn, his brain was turning into one big error message. Was he seeing double? Or was he going crazy? Quickly, he scrambled for words.

"Huh? What the…"

Thankfully, Madelyn stepped in.

"Nice to meet you too," she said, trying to keep herself from laughing, "My name's Madelyn. I'm Jean's twin sister."

Upon hearing that, Paul let out a sigh of relief.

"Twin sister?" he said with a bewildered look, "Wow, for a second there I thought I was hallucinating."

"No more than usual, I'm afraid," said Scott, looking all too pleased with how he had reacted, "Man you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Shut up," groaned Paul, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Madelyn couldn't help but giggle as Paul's face flushed bright red. He was trying to maintain his smile, but it was strange when he was staring at a couple of identical twins that were nearly impossible to tell apart. He looked so cute in her eyes, so awkward and shy. This was surely an experience he wouldn't soon forget.

"Sorry, but it's a long story," explained Madelyn, "But since I'll be going here now, we'll have plenty of time to explain it Mister…"

"Paul," he said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Paul," smiled Madelyn, "Any friend of Scott and Jean's is a friend of mine."

"Same here," he said, the embarrassment finally fading, "Anybody brave enough to run with these two is okay in my book as well."

"Oh, so you think I'm brave?"

"You survived the drive without getting caught in a riot, didn't you?"

"Hey!" said Scott.

"Easy man," said Paul, putting his hands up in defense, "Can't you ever take a joke?"

"Maybe he can't, but I can!" said Madelyn, laughing at Scott's reaction.

"Oh? So you've got a sense of humor?" said Paul, getting more playful, "That already sets you a peg or two above these two."

"Ha ha, funny boy," said Jean with a mock scowl.

"Glad to hear I've already eclipsed the competition," she said, fighting of a blush of her own, "You're funny, Mr. Paul. Any chance of us running into each other down the line?"

"As long as you're going to this school and hanging out with these two, I'd say that's a pretty safe bet," said Paul, smiling at the idea of seeing more of this girl.

A slow smile spread across Madelyn's face. This guy was cute, witty, and was already making her blush. Not bad for her first visit to the campus. And if this was how the boys at this campus were, then her experience with the institute was going to be that much more interesting.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you around," she said playfully.

"I look forward to it," said Paul, "And by the way, Scott, I came by to let you know you've got an exam to make up for physics class."

"Oh joy," he muttered.

"Later guys!" he said, walking off to let Scott sulk, but not before flashing Madelyn one last flirtatious grin.

"Later Paul," said Madelyn, not taking her eyes off him as he walked off.

Jean couldn't help but laugh at her sister's demeanor as she watched the young man disappear into the crowd of students. The ominous smile on her face was all too familiar and for a moment, she just took in this moment, knowing it was going to give them plenty to talk about later on.

"Still with us, Maddie?" laughed Jean.

"What? Oh yeah," she said, snapping out of her daze, "Just spaced for a moment."

"Sure you did," said Jean, sounding totally unconvinced.

Rather than argue with her psychic twin sister, Madelyn tore her gaze from the fleeting boy and came back to reality.

"So…who was that?" she asked, sounding very much intrigued.

"Oh, making friends already?" said Scott with an amused grin, "That's my friend, Paul. He and I were buddies in high school. He was one of the few friends who stuck by me after mutants were exposed to the world."

"I see…" she said, liking where this was going, "Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"To my knowledge, he's single," said Scott, laughing to himself as he took Jean's hand and led them to the parking lot, "But we hang around a lot, so you'll probably see a lot of him while you're here."

The smile on Madelyn's face grew wider as she followed her sister and boyfriend to the car. Not only was she finding family, but she was also finding some cute guys as well. Needless to say, it was quite a bit of progress for a new girl.

"I think I'm going to like it here," said Madelyn, entertaining thoughts of life at the institute and NYU.

"Oh I'm sure you will," grinned Jean, "And if you want, we'll tell you more about Paul later. But first…"

"Danger Room, yeah I know," sighed Madelyn, "That should be fun."

"You have no idea," made Scott as they neared the car, Madelyn's first experience with the Danger Room at hand.

* * *

Upon returning to the institute, Logan was waiting for them. He was in full uniform and as soon as he saw the trio arrive, he led them down to the lower levels. Madelyn was given a New Mutants uniform, but expressed a desire to have something a bit more unique down the line. Jean said she'd help with that, but before then she would have to show her stuff in the institute's most rigorous training area.

After suiting up, Madelyn was led into the arena along with some of the younger, less experienced New Mutants. The team included Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Roberto, and Amara. And Logan, Scott, Jean, and Xavier were all on the observation deck, ready to begin.

"How's the new uniform feel, Maddie?" asked Jean over the intercom.

"A little tight fitting, but very fashionable to tell you the truth," said Madelyn, doing some stretching in her new X-men attire.

"And you fill it out so nicely," said Bobby.

"Bobby!" scorned Jubilee, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow! Hey, it was a compliment!"

"I know, and thank you, Iceman," grinned Madelyn.

The playful banter earned a round of laughs on the observation deck, but Logan remained serious like he always was when it came to training sessions.

"Enough with the gawking, kiddies," he said, causing everybody to fall in line, "This is twin Red's first session, so let's make it count."

"Twin Red?" whispered Madelyn.

"Just his nickname for you, that's all," explained Roberto.

"Yeah, he has one for everybody," added Sam, "So you should feel welcomed."

"Hey! Pay attention!" said Logan, sensing their withdraw, "We're gonna run a modified version of the level three Junior program. Hank and I made some adjustments to use Madelyn's powers, so keep yer guard up down there, ya hear?"

"We know, Wolverine," said Amara, having been through this situation before when she was new, "What are the objectives?"

From here, Professor Xavier took over.

"Your mission is simple," he explained, "You're to make it from one end of the obstacle course to the other while taking down a specific number of targets along the way. It's a job I'm sure you're familiar with, but to make it more interesting, I've stepped up the firepower of the gears so you'll have to rely on defense as well as offense."

"In other words, I'll need to shield everybody when the going gets tough," surmised Madelyn.

"Exactly my dear," said the Professor kindly, "And since this is your first time, Scott, Jean, and Logan will be on standby in case anything goes wrong. There are also several safety measures in place if need be, so don't worry. You're in good hands."

"In a place called the Danger Room, that's comforting," she quipped.

"Hey, don't worry, girl," said Jubilee with an encouraging grin, "We've got your back!"

Smiling at the support of her friends, Madelyn's fears eased as she took a deep breath and prepared her mind for the challenge before her.

"Alright then, if ya ain't got any more questions, get to the starting line and wait for the buzzer," said Logan, "And Maddie, we'll be monitoring yer stats so give it yer all."

"I will Mr. Logan," said Madelyn in a determined tone, "Besides, I can't let my sister be the only high level psychic in this place, now can I?"

Jean couldn't help but laugh. They had just met each other and already they were becoming competitive. And if they really were identical on every level, then they'd have plenty to compete over from now on.

"In that case, on yer marks!"

Taking their position at the far end of the Danger Room, Madelyn used the techniques the Professor had taught her to prepare her mind. Up above, Scott and the Professor had the stats monitor ready to take in the data. And with an affirmative nod to Logan, he punched in the main commands on the console to initiate the program.

Suddenly, a computerized voice sounded over the arena as the holograms began to form.

"Junior program level three preparing for launch. Program initiation in T-minus 5 seconds. 5…4…3…2…1."

"Here we go!" said Sam, taking on his Cannonball form.

Before their eyes, the scenery around them changed to that of a thick forest, bearing a resemblance to Canadian pines. And ahead of them, a path was opened to the other end, but with plenty of obstacles and obstructions along the way.

"Okay guys! Sam and I will take lead!" said Bobby, taking on his ice form, "Amara, you start burning us a path! Roberto, Jubilee, and Madelyn, you're on defense!"

"And here I was thinking it was going to be hard," commented Madelyn.

"Don't get too cocky," warned Jubilee, "The Danger Room has a way of leaving it's mark."

As the group began their trek through the treacherous forest, hidden turrets popped up from the ground and launched electrified nets at them.

"Bobby!" warned Sam.

"I've got it!" said the Iceman, using his powers to freeze the incoming net into a pane of ice.

Suddenly, more popped up. This time, it was Madelyn's turn to show off her stuff.

"And I've got this one!" she said, using her telekinesis to shield the others.

"Not bad, Maddie!" said Jubilee, using her powers to fry the turrets, "There's hope for you yet!"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, girlfriend!" said Madelyn, already huffing from the adrenaline.

Up in the observation deck, data was coming in fast and so far, Madelyn was showing some pretty impressive numbers. Having already been an athlete, she had the stamina and mindset for operating on a team. Even if her powers were still new to her, she showed plenty of skill in using them effectively.

"She's doing pretty well so far," said Scott, impressed by the figures.

"The first part is just child's play," said Logan, keeping a watchful eye on Madelyn's state, "Now it gets interesting."

Down below, the obstacles grew more challenging. This time, instead of electrified nets, they were facing flying buzz saws. These were much faster and far more lethal and naturally, the team was forced to slow down.

"Okay team! Looks like we gotta hold up for a minute!" said Sam, "This path is booby trapped to the max!"

"Slow down? Dude, we've got a time limit, remember?" said Bobby, still on an ice slide as he kept pressing forward, "We have to keep going!"

"Iceman wait!" yelled Roberto.

Suddenly, a triple barrage of buzz saws knocked him off his ice slide, sending him falling to the ground. Sam immediately went cannonball to save his friend, but the incoming projectiles already had him in their sights.

"Oh boy! Here we go!" said Amara, using her volcano powers to destroy whatever blasters she saw while Roberto grabbed a tree and bashed them to pieces.

Sensing the breakdown of their formation, Madelyn ran ahead on a whim and cast a large bubble of telekinetic force around them, effectively protecting the team long enough to reform. However, this put a great deal of strain on her untrained mind.

"Come on guys! Stay together!" she grunted.

"Whoa there! Easy girl!" said Jubilee, helping her stay upright with the help of Roberto, "Don't push yourself too much! We're just about halfway there!"

Back up on the observation deck, Jean was starting to get worried. Madelyn was new to this. Putting that much strain on her mind was not healthy, especially for a psychic with so little experience. And it was hard to watch as she pushed herself to her limits.

"Something's wrong," said Jean with a worried look, "It's too much for her!"

But before she could engage any of the safety measures, Logan stopped her.

"Hold up, Red," he said, his gaze not diverting from Madelyn, "Let's see just how tough your twin really is."

Jean reluctantly held back, watching as Madelyn struggled down below. She didn't want to see her sister get hurt, but she didn't want to stand in her way either. This was her decision. She didn't have the right to stop her. But still, that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Come on, Maddie! Keep it up! You're doing great!" urged Amara as she fried several oncoming buzz saws, "Just a little bit further!"

Setting aside the strain in her mind, Madelyn pushed forward, entering the final part of the course. This one was the most difficult, involving flying paintball guns that were difficult to see and even harder to avoid. But with the clock working against them, they had no choice but to dive right in.

"Here they come!" exclaimed Bobby, setting up some ice shields to give them some cover.

"Watch your back, guys! These things sting!" yelled Roberto, ripping out several trees and knocking visible turrets away like baseballs.

Sam and Bobby stayed up front, but they were quickly slowed as more unseen guns ambushed them from all direction. Jubilee and Amara tried to clear them out, but unlike the previous obstacles, these were moving and very difficult to see.

Soon, they were slowed to a standstill just fifty yards from the finish line. They couldn't go an inch further without being smothered by paintballs. Madelyn's head was still throbbing, but as she saw the end of the road ahead, a new sense of determination came over her.

"30 seconds!" warned Logan from the deck.

"Oh boy," muttered Jubilee, "So much for breaking our record."

But for Madelyn, she wouldn't hear it.

"To hell with that!" she grunted, shaking off the support of Amara and Roberto, "We're pushing ahead! I'll cover you!"

"You sure you can do that?" asked Roberto, shocked by the redheads sudden burst of determination.

"Watch me!"

Then, with a burst of telekinetic energy worthy of an alpha level psychic, Madelyn sent a wave of force that temporarily cleared the area of the flying turrets, sending them crashing to the ground in a mangled heap. It was a shocking show of raw power, but the New Mutants weren't going waste any time gawking at it.

"You heard the hot redhead! Let's go!" said Bobby, following Madelyn under the protection of her telekinetic shield towards the finish.

Along the way, more traps attempted to blast them, but Bobby, Amara, and Jubilee made quick work of them while Sam and Roberto covered Madelyn the whole way. And thanks to her telekinesis, not a single round touched them as they crossed the finish line with only a few seconds to spare.

"Now THAT'S a workout!" panted Madelyn, the adrenaline still running hard in her system.

"If you think that's something, try doing it five times a week," gasped Jubilee, sounding very out of breath.

"If they're all this intense, I think I can manage," grinned Madelyn.

"Man, you are Jean's twin sister," said Amara with a smile.

"And don't you forget it!"

Up top, Scott, Jean, Logan, and the Professor looked at Madelyn's stats with surprise and approval. None smiled more than Jean as she sent her sister a telepathic congratulations, earning her a gracious response. It had been a tough first session, no doubt about it. But Madelyn showed she could handle it with a level of skill all her own.

"Not bad. Still needs improvement though," said Logan, casting Madelyn an approving glance.

"Coming from you, I think that's a pretty high mark for a first session," joked Scott.

"Indeed," said the Professor with a smile, "Madelyn shows enormous potential. And I would very much like to see just how far she can take it."

"So would I," said Jean, happy to see her sister succeed.

With Madelyn getting into the X-men more every day, things were sure to get interesting. And for Jean, that may mean having a fellow psychic with her and the regulars. But after what she just witnessed, she wasn't worried. Should she make it to their level, Jean had a feeling she was going to do just fine.

* * *

On a lone ship floating about in the Indian Ocean, a single metallic orb descended onto the rusted deck. The weather was stormy and the waters were choppy, but the sturdy vessel held strong as orb landed and opened to reveal an imposing man with white hair, a purple cape, and a helmet shrouding his face in an ominous shadow.

From the captains corridor, a burly seaman stepped out. But as soon as he approached the figure, his form shifted to that of a blue skinned, red haired woman with yellow eyes.

"Are we set, Erik?" said the woman.

"Almost, Raven," replied the white haired man, "The Brotherhood and my Acolytes are ready. But if we're to complete this task, we're going to need a more powerful psychic."

"I thought Mastermind was still with us," said Raven.

"He is. But his powers are not equipped to deal with what I have planned. We'll need to find someone with greater skill. And unfortunately, there are only two psychics we know of that can do this."

With an ominous nod of acceptance, a look of understanding fell upon Raven's face.

"So how do we do this?" she asked.

A flash of lightning shot through the sky as rain began to fall. The sound of thunder echoed in the distance as the two figures stood besides the metallic sphere, which was once again coming to life. Guided by an unseen force, the metal encased the two figures and prepared to take them away. But not before they made their intent clear.

"You, me, and Mastermind are going back to Bayville while Cortez manages things here. If we're to make Genosha a sovereign land for all mutants, then we're going to need the power of Jean Grey to make it happen."

* * *

GET READY! THE TWIN GREYS WILL SOON FACE THEIR BIGGEST CHALLENGE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	6. Catching Up

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 6: Catching Up**

* * *

After her first triumphant Danger Room session, Madelyn Pryor's training intensified under Professor Xavier's guidance and that of her sister. Her progress was gradual, but steady. And as the days and weeks went by, the institute began to feel more like home.

She kept in contact with her parents, letting them know every bit of progress she made. They were relieved that she was gaining control over her powers, but they were still anxious about her being a part of the X-men. Madelyn did her best to reassure them, although she did agree with them in regards to her not being ready.

Thankfully, she was also learning more advanced skills such as hand to hand combat and strategy under the tutelage of Logan and Ororo. Jean and Scott also worked closely with her and they all developed a strong bond. And while she was still getting to know the place, her potential for the X-men was undeniable.

She also became friends with some of the other institute residents. She got along very well with Kitty, Jubilee, and Kurt. Remy was okay when he wasn't flirting with her. And Bobby had a way of making her laugh. Rogue was still a wild card, but even she was warming to her. Eventually, Madelyn grew to accept that they just weren't alike, but she also suspected that her frustration over her feelings for Remy were a part of it too.

In addition, she also began attending classes with Scott and Jean. It was different than Boston, but it worked well for her. And having Paul around made it all the sweeter.

* * *

It was mid afternoon as Scott and Paul walked out of the math building located on the west end of campus. Since they shared a calculus class together, they often worked together to manage their workload. And between Scott's X-men duties, it really came in handy.

"So what do you think, man?" said Scott as they walked across campus, "You ready for mid terms?"

"Hell no," laughed Paul, "College math makes high school look like kindergarten."

"That's what you get for not taking enough AP classes," shrugged Scott.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, "And that teacher sure doesn't help. I swear his voice is the cure for insomnia."

"No argument there. You nodded off what? Three times?"

"Twice," chuckled Paul, "I couldn't help it."

"I'm sure," said Scott with a knowing grin, "You've been dazing out on me a lot lately, man. Is something on your mind?"

"What? No," he said incredulously, "Why would you think that?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that," said Scott as they stopped near the curb, "Has _someone _been on your mind? Someone who, I don't know, has red hair, green eyes, and bears an uncanny resemblance to my girlfriend?"

Paul blushed, scrambling for words. But his silence said enough and there was no getting around it.

"Okay," he admitted, "So maybe I have been thinking about her a lot lately."

"That's one way of putting it," laughed Scott, "Last time we all ate lunch together you wouldn't stop staring at her."

"Well…she's an attractive girl, you know."

"She's my girlfriend's twin sister. Of course I know. So are you going to ask her out or what?"

Paul scoffed at that, his blush not fading as he thought about his chances with a girl like that. She was rich, beautiful, and witty. And they had a lot of fun just talking to each other. That was hard to find in a person, boy or girl. Yet despite this attraction, he remained reserved.

"Dude, we just met," he said, holding his hands up in defense, "Now granted, I do like her and I do find her attractive. But come on, she's new here. She's got a lot going on, especially with her whole mutant powers thing."

"You know it's funny," grinned Scott, "I said the exact same thing about Jean at the beginning of high school and we didn't hook up until the last part of our senior year."

"Yeah, you took your sweet time with that," teased Paul.

"Maybe so," said Scott, not denying it, "But my point is…do you really want to wait that long?"

Paul thought about it for a moment. Remembering back, he knew Scott had his heart set on Jean from day one. But the two of them took their sweet time getting their feelings out in the open. And once they did, their relationship really blossomed and they were a lot happier now than they were just one year ago.

But still, it was different with Madelyn. She was new, they were still getting to know each other, and she had plenty of personal issues to deal with concerning her powers. But was that really enough for him to not take a chance.

"I'll think about it, Scott," he finally said, "I just need to sort things out, you know?"

"Oh believe me, man, I understand," said Scott, his thoughts drifting back to his relationship with Jean, "Boy do I understand."

As Scott and Paul stood by the curb, Jean and Madelyn emerged from the crowd. And as soon as they saw them, they waved to grab their attention.

"Scott! Paul! Over here!" shouted Jean.

Smiling at the sound of his love's voice, he approached the twin redheads and took Jean into his arms, giving her a welcoming kiss. And since she wasn't the one who wore Red Sox shirts, he was certain it was her this time.

"Hey babe," he said, slipping his arms around her, "You done for the day?"

"Yep! The rest of the afternoon is ours," proclaimed Jean, leaning into her boyfriend's warmth.

"I hear that," said Paul, "Any plans? I know you guys have that training all the time."

"Not today, pretty boy," said Madelyn, "It's an off day today. Which is why Jean and I were hoping to hit the mall and do a little shopping, twin redhead style."

"Well then I guess you don't need us," sighed Scott.

"Sorry Slim. But we've been meaning to go on a spree together she got here," explained Jean, "Think of it as a way for a couple of reunited twins to spend some quality time together."

"Quality time, huh?" said Scott, "Well then I guess I should say have fun."

"Oh we will!" assured Madelyn, "But what would make it even more fun would be if you lent us your car for the afternoon since we'll probably need the trunk space."

Scott's demeanor shifted at the mention of his precious car. He was still very protective about who he let drive it. But looking at those puppy dog eyes Jean was giving him, it was hard to resist.

"Please Scott?" said Jean, slithering her hand down his chest, "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Debating with himself for a moment, he quickly concluded he couldn't win this one. And with a defeated sigh, he took his keys out of his pocket and gave them to his girlfriend.

"Fine," he said, still not sounding too enthused, "Just be careful and bring it back with a full tank."

"Deal!" smiled Jean, giving him a grateful kiss on the lips, "You're the greatest, Scott!"

"Anything for you, Jean," he said, managing a smile, "As long as we don't have a repeat of the whole Siren's deal again."

"I know. I'll never live that down, will I?" she sighed, turning back towards Madelyn, "Come on, sis. Let's hit the mall. There are some awesome shops I just have to show you!"

"Lead the way!" grinned Madelyn, following her sister towards the parking lot.

But before they got too far, Madelyn turned around and flashed Paul an flirtatious smile, making him blush again for what felt like the millionth time since they met.

"Later Paul," she said in an alluring tone, "Call you later?"

"Uh…sure," he stammered, "Bye Maddie."

With one last playful gaze, she was off. And Paul couldn't stop staring at her the whole way. Off in his own little world, it took a few snaps from Scott to bring him back to reality.

"Hey man, stay with me," he said, snapping his fingers in front of him, "I need a ride home now."

"Oh…sorry man," said Paul, coming back to reality, "Just spaced for a minute there."

"Sure you did," laughed Scott as they made their way off to Paul's car, leaving Jean and Madelyn to their much deserved alone time at the mall.

* * *

Bayville Mall was busy like it always was. Parking was limited, lines were long, and noise was omnipresent. In other words, it was the perfect time for a mall crawl. And Jean and Madelyn had plenty to keep them busy as they browsed the shops.

Having come here numerous times over the years, Jean had a good feel for this place. There was a lot to see and plenty to show Madelyn. And since she seemed to take the same level of enjoyment out of shopping as her, it was a perfect time for the long lost siblings to catch up.

After showing Madelyn around the layout of the vast shopper's paradise, she led her into her favorite clothing store. There, they sifted through some of the newest merchandise while also reminiscing about moment in their lives they had missed.

"So this is where the whole Sirens deal started?" said Madelyn upon hearing Jean's story about the Bayville Sirens.

"I'm afraid so," said Jean, picking out a few outfits and holding them to her body, "Now don't get me wrong, it was a blast. But now that I look back on it, I think I was a little reckless. It could have been very bad if we didn't stop when we did."

"Sounds like it," said Madelyn, checking out a few outfits as well, "But look on the bright side. You struck a blow for female pride!"

"That I'll never forget," smile Jean.

"Do you still have the outfit?"

"Yeah, it's probably lying somewhere in my closet. But I haven't worn it in a long time. Black's never been my color."

"Same here," said Madelyn, "Guess that's one more thing we share. We're both very picky about how we accentuate our womanly curves."

"Amen to that!"

The twins let out another round of laughter, feeling a genuine sense of ease around each other. It was nice being able to come together like this. It allowed them to open up in a ways they hadn't been able to for years. Having a level of understanding so profound like this was nothing short of amazing, and both Jean and Madelyn could already feel a strong bond forming between them.

"Ooh, check this out, Maddie!" said Jean, pulling out a nice, light blue dress from the rack, "I'll bet you'd get Paul's attention wearing this little number, no doubt about it."

"You think so?" said Madelyn, holding it up to her body.

"I'm psychic. I know so."

Letting her look at it up to her body in a mirror, Madelyn liked what she saw. But that wasn't enough. The real question would be whether or not this would make a difference with Paul.

Jean could sense her sister's inner conflict. She was certainly no stranger to such feeling, having dealt with them for Scott over the years. And if Madelyn really felt that way about Paul, she didn't want her going through the same mess she did.

"You should really ask him out," said Jean with an encouraging smile.

"Who? Paul?" she said, sounding a little nervous.

"Of course," said Jean, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I've seen the way you look at him. You really like him, don't you?"

"Well he is really sweet," said Madelyn, blushing profusely, "He's a great guy to talk to. We communicate so well."

"All the more reason to ask him out," said Jean, "You like him and he likes you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

As logical as that sounded, Madelyn let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know, Jean. It's all happening kind of fast. First I find out about you, then I learn I'm a mutant, then I join the X-men, and now there's a boy I really like. It just…I honestly don't know how to handle it."

"Hey, I understand," said Jean empathically, "Believe me, I went through the same thing when I was sorting out my feelings for Scott. But even with all this stuff going for you right now, sometimes a relationship can help make things better. I know it did for me and Scott."

"But it's different with Paul," argued Madelyn, "You've known Scott for nearly a decade. You were friends for years. Paul and I just met."

"True, but does that really affect how you feel?" replied Jean.

She had a point. Maybe her life was a mess now, but that didn't change the fact that she was genuinely attracted to this boy. And if the looks he was giving her were any indication, he felt the same way. But could she really have a relationship? Even with her life being what it was?

"You're right, Jean. After all, you're kind of the expert in matters like this."

"Comes from experience and making plenty of mistakes along the way," said Jean with a reassuring smile, "But just because it took me so long to find the love of my life, that doesn't mean you have to face the same frustration."

"In that case, maybe I'll try this little number on," grinned Madelyn, holding the blue dress up to her body again, "If I am going to make a move with Paul, then I might as well be prepared."

"Now you're talking!" said Jean with renewed enthusiasm, "Come on, let's see how it looks. I'm sure it'll give Paul plenty more to blush over."

Laughing at her sister's enthusiasm, the twin redheads retreated to the dressing room to try out their new attire. But unknown to either of them, their actions did not go unnoticed by an ominous figure watching from afar.

She didn't look suspicious on the surface. To anybody, she appeared to be a normal, middle aged woman with dark hair, tanned skin, and a casual blue dress. But as she watched the twin redheads, her eyes flashed yellow as she quickly ran off to a quiet area and pulled out her cell phone.

"What's your status, Mystique?" came an ominous voice on the other end.

"Erik, you're not going to believe this," mused the shape shifter, "Either my eyes are playing tricks on me or I'm looking at two Jean Greys."

There was a brief silence over the line.

"Two? Could you be more specific?"

"I mean what I said!" she exclaimed in a fit of frustration, "There are two full bodied psychic redheads who look alike, sound alike, and talk alike! I didn't hear much, but they were calling each other 'sis!'"

"Calm yourself, Raven," said the cold voice on the other end, "If what you say is true, then something big must have happened since we left."

"I'll say. What do you think it is? Clones?"

"Doubtful. But whatever it is, are you sure they possess the same abilities?"

"I heard them yammering about it for nearly half an hour. Trust me, I'm sure," muttered Mystique.

On the other end, Erik took a moment to digest this. Even though he hadn't been around Bayville or Xavier for nearly a year, he hadn't expected something like this to turn up. He had knowledge on every student Xavier had and Jean Grey was no exception. But near as he could recall, she had no twin sister. Then again, he knew better than most people that anything was possible.

Setting aside the mysterious circumstances, he focused on the task at hand. They needed a psychic and they needed one now. And if this girl really was a twin if Jean Grey, then she had all the power they needed for what was to come.

"So what do you want to do? Grab them both?" asked Mystique.

"No," replied Erik, "One is enough. And we won't need her long. Do you know of any means to get one of them alone?"

Looking back over at the twin redheads posing with their new clothes, she heard a comment that answered that question.

"Oh my God, Maddie!" exclaimed Jean, "If this doesn't get Paul to ask you out, then I don't know what will!"

A sinister grin spread across the shape-shifter's face. She may not have known much about the world of teenage drama, but she understood enough to take advantage of the naivety of youth.

"Erik, I think our chance was just handed to us on a silver platter."

"So you'll take care of it?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Just leave it to me, Erik," she assured, "Give me another six hours and we'll have our psychic. Over and out."

Hanging up her phone, Mystique kept a close eye on the twin redheads. It was remarkable to see how alike they were, but she didn't care about the details. As long as they bore the same mutant powers, she could care less. They couldn't proceed without the aid of a psychic. And whether they liked it or not, Jean and her new sister were going to help.

* * *

After another two and a half hours at the mall, Jean and Madelyn called it quits and headed back to the institute with plenty of merchandise in hand. The sun was starting to set and a sense of accomplishment dominated the two long lost siblings. It was a surreal feeling, spending this time with each other. But it was well worth it.

The drive back was full of lengthy conversation, centering mostly on Scott and Paul. Madelyn was still trying to work up the nerve to make her move, but she was holding out for him to make it first. It was not at all unlike how Jean went about her feelings for Scott, but that was hardly surprising given their similar natures.

Once they got back, most of the institute residents were finishing dinner. Having already eaten at the mall, they weren't hungry. And with their merchandise in hand, they passed the living room where Scott, Logan, Ororo, Hank and the Professor were all watching the news with a great deal of distress.

"The island nation of Genosha made headlines again today," said the newscaster, "Their outspoken leader, Cameron Hodge, has made his country the first to decree mutants as illegal. His new policy has sparked mixed reactions, many of which are supporting his stand against the growing mutant menace. However, DC lawmakers say the legal implications of classifying an entire group as being illegal criminals based on their DNA is difficult at best. Yet many advocates are already seeking to use Genosha's new law as a precedent for further action against the growing mutant threat."

"Hey, did we miss something?" asked Jean as she and Madelyn entered the room.

"Depends," answered Logan, "Unless you consider some fascist prick making mutation illegal."

"Illegal?" questioned Madelyn, "Can they do that?"

"Hodge is a ruthless dictator," said Xavier with deep concern in his tone, "He can do whatever he wants."

"But can we take him seriously?" pondered Scott, "Last I checked Genosha doesn't have much of a human's rights record. Its economy is crap, its military is in shambles from civil war, and half the UN doesn't even recognize it as a legitimate state."

"Be that as it may, Cyclops, his actions have opened a Pandora's Box of possibilities," explained Xavier.

"Yes, if one nation sets a precedence, many others could follow," reasoned Hank, "One shutters to think the implications this could cause for mutants."

A heavy silence fell over the room. Madelyn couldn't help but feel uneasy. She was not used to situations like this. She was still new to this world. Before she found out she was a mutant, she wouldn't have wasted a second glance on a report like this. Now she couldn't afford to ignore it.

"What should we do, Professor?" asked Ororo.

"For now, we can't reverse Genosha's ruling," said the Professor, "But we can work to stop it from spreading. Hodge's power is weak at best. If we can isolate him in the international community, then maybe we can discourage further actions against mutants."

"Sounds like a cop out to me," muttered Logan, "I think we oughta just fly over there and pay Hodge a visit. We'll see how much a military strong man he is when he takes a look at these."

Drawing his claws with a snikt, Logan was ready for action. But the Professor held his hand up in a gesture of restraint.

"No Logan. Conflict is the last thing we need at this point," he said wisely, "But as a precaution, I'm placing the team on high alert."

"High alert?" said Madelyn.

"Yes, Maddie. We must be ready at a moments notice should this situation spiral out of control," said Xavier as he wheeled off.

"If you ask me, Chuck…it already has."

Following Xavier out, Scott and the twin redheads were all that was left in the room. The newscast was still blaring, showing images of people holding signs praising and scorning Genosha's actions. Scott and Jean were no strangers to it, but Madelyn couldn't help but shift uncomfortably.

"Good God," she said, watching such hatred with utter distain, "People are sick."

"Sad to say, but this is what we have to deal with," said Scott, turning off the TV, "Mutants are a very emotional issue to a lot of people. It happens whenever something so different comes into the mainstream."

"But all this hate!" exclaimed Madelyn, "How do we get around something like that?"

"One day at a time, Maddie," said Jean in a comforting tone, "Hatred is a complicated thing to fight, with or without mutant powers. The best we can do is to show them that we're not a menace. We're here to help."

"Sounds like a pretty tall order if you ask me," replied Madelyn somewhat sarcastically.

"True, but it's what we X-men stand for," said Scott.

It was a lot to take in for Madelyn. She had seen hatred towards mutants, but now that she was one, she felt much of that hate projected onto her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I…should probably call my parents," said Madelyn.

"Yeah, good idea," said Jean with a smile, "After that, how about we all watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds great," she said with a smile.

Walking off towards her room, Jean had mixed feelings about seeing her sister deal with such discrimination for the first time. Everybody at the mansion had dealt with it before, but Madelyn was still new and it hit her pretty hard.

Sensing Jean's distress, Scott slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her into a hug.

"She'll be okay," he assured her.

"I hope so," said Jean, sinking into his warmth.

"I know she will. After all, you two share the same stubborn determination."

"Thanks Slim. You know just what to say to set my mind at ease."

"I do what I can," he said humbly, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything that'll make me forget the news," replied Jean.

Smiling at her renewed spirit, the young couple prepared for a relaxing night on the couch. Madelyn still worried them, but she was strong. It would take time, but she'd find her place in this ongoing battle with a world that hated and feared them.

But for now, all they wanted to concern themselves with were movies. Being the center of so many tumultuous events around the world, any length of happiness was made all the more precious.

* * *

Up in her room, Madelyn had just finished talking to her mom. Naturally, she had heard the news as well and was very worried. Her daughter was an X-man now and if this situation escalated then she could be sent out into the field. And that scared her. But Madelyn reassured her that everything would be okay. She had come to trust her sister and teammates. And should she face combat, she had faith that they would help her through.

After hanging up, she flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling in a daze.

'I can't believe it,' she thought to herself, 'Here I am in middle of the great conflict between humans and mutants. And just a few months ago my biggest worry was the soccer team. Man, is it always this big a mind job?'

She continued to muse over her new life, but just as she started to nod off, her cell phone rang again.

"Oh boy, that's probably my dad," she groaned as she answered, "Hello?"

"Madelyn?"

"Who's this?" she said, not recognizing the voice.

There was a brief silence over the line before she got her answer.

"It's Paul."

A renewed sense of energy came over her as she sat up on her bed, smiling at her sudden turn in luck.

"Paul! Hi uh…" she stammered, "Who gave you my number?"

"Scott did. I didn't know if I should, but you see…" he began nervously.

"Nah, it's okay. In fact, I'm glad he did. Hearing your voice again just made my evening."

"Whew, that's a relief. I've been arguing with myself on how to do this for the last hour. And you see, uh…"

Madelyn laughed at his shyness. Even over the phone, it was so cute. Lying back on her bed with a big smile, she felt much better. Even if most of the world did hate mutants, at least she knew one guy who could see around it. And it didn't hurt that he was also a real cutie.

"Listen, you got any training or homework right now?" he asked wearily.

A wide smile spread across Madelyn's face.

"Nope. Tonight's an off night and as for homework…well, it's nothing I can't put off till later."

"In that case I was wondering if maybe you…you'd want to go grab a bite? Or if you already ate, maybe some coffee? Or…"

"Paul," said Madelyn, not letting him go any further, "I'd love to."

"You…really?" he said with renewed excitement.

"Of course!" said Madelyn with great enthusiasm, "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, why don't you meet me over near the Gut Bomb and we'll take it from there?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" said the redhead as she got off her bed, "I'll see you there in a half hour."

"A half hour? Sweet! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"See you soon, Paul."

"Yeah…see you."

And with that, Madelyn turned off her phone, a smile never leaving her face. Looking at the bags containing the clothes she got from the mall, she walked over to her dresser and looked into the mirror at her vibrant poise.

"Girl, you're luck just got a whole lot better," she said to herself as she prepared herself for what could very well be a major step for her in her new life.

* * *

In a lone payphone located near the Gut Bomb in downtown Bayville, Mystique hung up the phone, smiling to herself at the performance she just put on. Spending all that time as a teenager around Rogue had some added benefits, allowing her to pull off being a shy, handsome guy looking for a date without breaking a sweat.

As she hung back to the side of the building, a dark figure hovered over her, staring down at her with approval as he landed beside her.

"That was quite a show, Mystique. I have to admit, I'm impressed," said Erik.

"I'm a shape shifter, Erik," she grinned, "Deception is my greatest talent."

"Indeed. So I take this Madelyn girl is on her way?"

"She said she'll be here in a half hour," said Mystique confidently, "And rest assured, I'll be ready for her."

Shifting her form to match that of Paul, the dye was cast. A look of great anticipation fell over the old holocaust survivor's face. Everything was falling into place. Soon, the next great step for mutants everywhere would be upon them.

"Then we best prepare," said Erik as he and Mystique prepared for the next step, "I am looking forward to meeting this mysterious new mutant. If she really is anything like Jean Grey, then the final phase of our plan will be ready very soon."

* * *

DECEPTIVE, ISN'T IT? REVIEW TO UNCOVER THE MYSTERY! 


	7. Twin Deception

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 7: Twin Deception**

* * *

Down in the foyer, Rogue was leaving the kitchen after having a little evening snack. Stretching her arms and yawning, she looked forward to spending the evening with her books. A day of training and avoiding Remy had taken a toll on her. Although lately, she found herself playing along with the Cajun mutant's games. But of course, she'd never openly admit that, even if they were starting to grow on her.

As she ascended the stairs, she shook her head clear of those confusing feelings. She had a hard enough time getting over her crush on Scott, but Remy was a lot more persistent. Only time would tell in regards to where this would lead her, but she didn't want to worry about that at the moment.

About halfway up the steps, she was nearly blindsided by Madelyn as she scrambled down the stairs, dressed in a new outfit and wearing some of her best makeup.

"Hey! Watch it, Jean!" said Rogue, nearly losing her balance.

"It's Madelyn," said the redhead, turning around only briefly as she ran towards the garage, "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. If you see Jean, tell her I went out."

"Whatever," said Rogue, not giving it a second thought as she retreated to her room.

Madelyn didn't pass anybody else as she got into her car and sped off into the evening, eagerly awaiting her little 'pseudo date' as she called it. Paul had called so suddenly and she spent nearly twenty minutes making sure she looked her best. And hopefully, he wouldn't mind if she was a little late. Besides, she had a feeling this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The drive to the Gut Bomb didn't take long, but it felt like an eternity for Madelyn. She wasn't sure what she was going to talk about with this guy. They had already gotten to know each other fairly well over the past few weeks. So where would they go from here?

'Okay Maddie, keep your cool,' she told herself, 'Just be calm, be casual, and don't come off as demanding. Then again, Paul is a little shy. Would it be too much if I made the first move? Or maybe it's still too soon? Or maybe…damn girl, knock it off! Just take deep breaths and play it cool.'

Arriving in the parking lot of the restaurant, Madelyn got out of her car and scanned the area for Paul. There wasn't much of a crowd inside, but it was still fairly busy. Having heard about this place from Kurt, it was a pretty popular hangout for the Xavier residents. It seemed fitting that this would be where Paul would want to meet up.

Pacing about the sidewalk adjacent to the building, Madelyn checked her watch, getting increasingly anxious.

"Oh no, I hope he didn't leave because I was late," she mused.

Then, as she renewed her pacing, a familiar voice startled her from behind.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

Turning around, Madelyn smiled as Paul approached her with his hands in his pockets and a cute smile on his face. It set some of her anxiety at ease, but did little to make her any less nervous.

"Paul! Wow, you just snuck up on me there!"

"Guess I have a knack for surprises," he shrugged.

"Well given that I'm psychic, that's quite a feat," she grinned, "Maybe you should join the X-men too."

"Until I can shoot lasers out of my eyes or move things with my mind, I don't think I can."

"Oh I'm sure if I vouch for you, they'll make an exception," said Madelyn playfully as she approached the cute boy.

"You'd do that for me?" said Paul with a nervous look.

"Of course," she smiled, locking her arms with his, "But enough about school and superhero teams. Where do you want to go? Want to grab a bite here?"

"At a greasy fast food joint? Hell no," said Paul as they started walking, "I know a great place downtown that you'd love."

"Mmm…I'll take your word for it," she said, leaning into him in a show of affection, "Lead the way!"

"Oh I will."

A sneaky smile spread across Paul's face as they neared the back of the Gut Bomb. They neared a crosswalk.

Suddenly, Paul shoved her into the secluded area near the dumpsters, right into the thick smell of greasy burgers and soggy fries. It was an act that shocked Madelyn, nearly losing her balance at the young man's sudden change in demeanor. Now she was backed into a corner, vulnerable in a way she didn't like. Confusion quickly set in.

"What the…Paul?" she stammered, getting defensive.

"Not quite, Ms Pryor," said a strange, feminine voice.

Then, much to Madelyn's horror, the figure of Paul shifted, turning into a tall, imposing woman with blue skin and yellow eyes. Gasping in shock, her training kicked in and she took a strong stance, ready to fight off this mysterious figure if necessary.

"A mutant? Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Someone who needs your help," said the shape shifter, not daunted by her actions.

"My help?"

Before she could process a response, the stranger took out a small, spherical grenade and threw it at the ground in front of her. Erupting with a flash, the area was suddenly consumed by a thick, noxious gas.

"Ack!" she choked, falling to the hard pavement clutching her throat.

"Relax," said the blue woman, "It'll all be over soon."

"Nnn…"

The world spun in a dizzying blur. Her surroundings were fading fast, every last one of her muscles going limp. She tried to fight it, but the gas was too strong. She was heading into the darkness, but before she slipped away completely, she got out one final message through her mind.

'Help…me.'

* * *

Back at the mansion, Jean was half asleep as she rested comfortably on her boyfriend's shoulder, watching a movie from the institute's vast collection. But just as she was beginning to nod off, she felt something in her mind.

"Huh?" she said, shooting up from her dazed state, drawing Scott's attention as well.

Suddenly, her breathing grew ragged. Her heart started racing, breaking out into a cold sweat as a feeling of dread consumed her. Grasping her temples, she searched her mind for the source of this feeling. But she found nothing.

"Jean?" said Scott, sensing her distress through their link, "Is everything okay?"

Turning back to her boyfriend, Jean a deep breath as the feeling faded. She didn't know what it was, but it was gone now. However, the dread remained, still looming over her like a shadow.

"Jean?"

"I'm fine, Scott," she assured, "I just…I thought I sensed something."

"Sensed?" said Scott, showing concern, "What was it?"

Clutching her temples again, Jean probed her mind. Yet still, she came up with nothing. It didn't sit well with her, but she brushed it aside for the moment.

"I…I don't know," she said, "But it's gone now. Don't worry about it."

Slipping his arm back around her, Scott wasn't convinced. But he trusted Jean's word, holding her close for comfort.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure," she replied, sinking back into his warmth as they snuggled on the couch.

Turning her thoughts away from the feeling, Jean closed her eyes and tried to relax. Scott's gentle warmth helped, but she still couldn't shake this feeling. Whatever it was, it had taken a hold of her. But she just kept telling herself that it was nothing serious.

'It's okay,' she thought to herself, 'Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. Nothing…'

* * *

Madelyn's world was still spinning. Time lost all meaning as she swam through the darkness, unable to discern whether she was conscious or not. It felt like a dream, if not a nightmare. But as she probed though the abyss, she heard a couple of unfamiliar voices.

"She looks just like her, Mystique," said a deep, imposing tone, "The resemblance is uncanny."

"What about her powers?" said another dark, yet feminine tone, "Does she still have what we need?"

"Near as I can tell, she's got the same potential as Jean Grey. There are some differences, but it's there. And with it, we should be able to proceed."

As those ominous voices echoed through her mind, Madelyn finally regained her focus. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a blurry sight. It wasn't clear, but she managed to make out two figures. One was a tall man with a cape and helmet and the other was the blue skinned woman from before. They were both looking over her with a mixture of awe and excitement, something that definitely didn't sit well.

She didn't know where she was, but it didn't feel friendly. And as her vision cleared, she got her first glimpse of the two mysterious voices.

"Ah, she awakens," said Erik, smiling ominously at the young redhead.

Feeling renewed strength, Madelyn tried to move her arms and legs. But as she grew more aware, she discovered that she was bound by metal restraints. Immediately, she fought to break them, but soon realized these were built tough.

Looking around, it felt as though she was in some sort of laboratory. There were many metallic surfaces and objects, an ambience that made Madelyn's skin crawl. The chair she was in felt like an electric chair used for executions, making her all the more determined to break free.

"You! What is this?! What's going on?!" she demanded.

"Take it easy, Madelyn. Don't struggle. You'll only wear yourself out," said the woman, "And don't bother using your powers. That collar on your neck blocks them completely."

Moving her head slightly, she discovered that the blue skinned woman wasn't lying. There was something around her neck and whatever it was, it was holding back her telekinesis. Yet still, she struggled. But the imposing man before her hardly seemed threatened.

"You're every bit as determined as your sibling, Ms Pryor. Same powers, same looks, same drive…truly remarkable. But please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erik Lensherr. But most people know me as Magneto."

The metal objects in the room shook slightly as he said that name. But Madelyn remained unafraid as she gave up struggling and heard them out.

"And I'm sure you've already met Mystique," he said with a gesture towards his female associate.

"In a ways, yes," she said bitterly, "I know who you are. The Professor told me all about you. Frankly, I expected you to be taller."

"She's got wit," grinned Mystique, "That sets her apart."

"Indeed," said Magneto, "And it confirms what we uncovered. She really is the twin sister of Jean Grey."

"You…you know?" she said, growing anxious.

"We do now," said Magneto as he stared at her with amazement, "I must say this is quite a surprise. I've kept tabs on every one of Xavier's students, Jean Grey included. But I never heard anything about her having a twin sister."

"Well up until a few weeks ago, neither did she," quipped Madelyn, "So now that you know, how about letting me out of here?!"

Madelyn started struggling again, growing increasingly angry with her captives. Mystique and Magnet exchanged glances, looking more annoyed than threatened. But they didn't let it show as the master of magnetism eyed the young redhead with an ominous gaze.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that just yet," he said, "This situation is a bit more complicated than you suspect."

"Sorry, but not interested!" spat Madelyn.

"Well you should be girl," said Mystique in an angry tone, "This matter concerns you!"

"Me?! Why me?! What the hell do you want from me?!"

Mystique was about to yell back, but Magneto stopped her before she could. Remaining calm, the master of magnetism removed his helmet and set it aside so she could see his unobstructed face.

It was strange for Madelyn. As sinister as her surroundings felt, he bore no malice in his expression. It was almost as if he was trying to be sincere.

"I apologize for the abduction, Ms Pryor. But I couldn't risk Xavier and his X-men getting involved. This matter is none of his concern. This is our fight and you are a necessary part of it."

"I don't want anything to do with your fights!" yelled Madelyn, "I know what you stand for and I don't want any part of it!"

"Ah, but that's where your wrong," said Magneto ominously, "You see, a lot has changed since I last spoke with Xavier. I am not the same man he and his X-men have told you about."

"And I should believe that, why?" said Madelyn skeptically.

"Because it's the truth," said Mystique, a strange look of remorse falling over her face, "I'm not going to deny the horrid details your friends have probably told you, but that's not the case anymore."

Madelyn fell silent, not knowing if she should believe them. Jean told her about their fights with Magneto and Mystique and from what she gathered they were not nice people to say the least. They lied, cheated, and destroyed anything that stood in their way. They were enemies of the X-men. They stood for war and hatred.

But as she looked into the eyes of these two ominous figures, there was something strange about this instance.

"Our situation is grave, Madelyn. Mutant kind is becoming an endangered species. As our numbers grow, so too does humanity's hatred. You may be new to the experience, but we have had a lifetime to endure the horrors of bigotry."

Then, Magneto raised his hands and opened a panel on the wall, revealing a flat screen TV. And with the invisible guiding force of his magnetic powers, it came on to reveal a stream of horrific videos.

"Oh God," gasped Madelyn, trying to look away.

They looked like shots from a third world country. Each clip centered around young and middle aged mutants, many of which couldn't hide their mutation, enduring treatment reminiscent of the Holocaust. They were all sickly thin, crying out in hungry pains. They wore rags for clothes, bore massive lesions from beatings by soldiers, and lived in gated prison camps where they were forced to toil endlessly until death.

It was not an easy sight to look at, but Madelyn couldn't tear her eyes away from it. They were very graphic, more than the evening news could ever show. There were clips of guards shooting mutant children, calling prisoners terrible names, and huge crowds clamoring over their small daily rations. She almost lost her dinner watching this, but Magneto wasn't done.

"I'm sorry to have to show you this, but believe it or not I've seen worse," said Magneto in a cold, hard tone, "This is what mutants are going through on the island nation of Genosha. And despite this horrifying record of abuse, no nation or group is going to step in and give these tortured souls justice."

Tears formed in Madelyn's eyes as she closed them hard, trying to filter out these horrific images.

"Please! Turn it off!" she begged.

Using his powers to stop the feed, Magneto stared callously at the young woman. Giving her a minute to recover, he stood strong despite the horror. Unlike her, he was hardened against it. And if she was to stomach what they were going to do, she would need to know these terrible truths.

"Xavier may preach peace, but peace does not always equate to justice. I once thought that the only way to attain peace was through war, but after enduring the wrath of Apocalypse I've come to see things differently."

"Then why do you still have me tied up like this?!" spat Madelyn, her eyes full of rage.

"You doubt my sincerity?" questioned Magneto, "Fine, then how about this?"

Raising his hands again, the metal shackles binding the redhead were suddenly unlocked. And the next thing Madelyn knew, she was completely free. It brought a look of great shock to her face. This was definitely not something the Magneto that Jean had told her about would do. And as she stood up, she looked at the master of magnetism more seriously.

"Uh…okay," she said, rubbing her wrists, "I'm officially surprised."

"I thought so," said Magneto with a smile, "And if this is more preferable, then allow me to fill you in on why we need you, Madelyn."

Bringing up another view screen, Madelyn was bombarded with a different site. This time, it wasn't nearly as horrific. Instead, she saw images of a big team of mutants gathering together in preparation for a big battle of sorts. She recognized some of them as the Brotherhood and the Acolytes, but there were many more this time, some of which looked like the refugees from the other clips.

"Make no mistake, Madelyn," said Magneto in a strong tone, "We are still very different from Charles Xavier and his X-men. Between us, there is one key difference that will always set us apart."

"And what might that be?" said Madelyn suspiciously.

"The will to do whatever it takes."

Then, another image came up. This time, it was one of the Genoshan defenses surrounding the island nation from attack.

"Genosha is the epitome of everything I stand against. The government is run by a malevolent, fascist ruler. There is no freedom, no liberty, and no human rights. His people suffer, even those who aren't mutants. Yet Cameron Hodge and his regime are left alone because he masks his true self from the rest of the world. And nothing short of conflict will bring him to justice."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," said Madelyn, sounding less resentful and more curious.

"I was just getting to that, my dear," said Magneto with an ominous tone, "You see, I have gathered many mutants from abroad in this fight. Some of which are former Genoshan citizens who wish to be free of Hodge's tyranny. But I am not so naïve that I think we can just waltz into a country and take it over. No, we need an edge that will allow us not only to defeat Hodge, but free Genosha once and for all."

"An edge? What kind of edge are you talking about?"

Using his powers once more, Magneto opened a small compartment in the floor, revealing a head-shaped mount that rose up from the floor. Atop that mount was a familiar looking device that got Madelyn's eyes to widen with amazement.

"Is…is that Cerebro?"

"Indeed," grinned the master of magnetism, "Xavier may not have told you this, but I helped him build it many years ago when we still shared a dream. Now, I need it and the skill of a psychic such as yourself to give us a winning edge in the coming battle."

Madelyn took a step back as she pieced together what he was saying. It was starting to make sense now. She saw what he was implying.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she said, shaking her head in defiance.

"I assure you, it's no joke," said Magneto sternly, "We need the power of a psychic to win this battle. I've surmised that if we can get you to the center palace of Hodge's capital, you will be able to unleash a psychic burst that will make every last human on his island nation surrender. And from there, we mutants can step in and establish our own nation…one free from humanity's bigotry."

"With you as leader, no doubt!" shot Madelyn with disgust.

"But of course," he said calmly, "Who better to lead a new nation than one of the most powerful and well educated mutants in the world?"

Madelyn had heard enough. For a moment, she actually believed that he was different, but she knew now that he was still the same madman. He may have changed his tune, but his tactics were all the same. And as an X-man, she wouldn't aid him in any way.

"So how about it?" he asked, sounding almost casual, "Will you help us build a nation for our brethren?"

The redheaded psychic looked back at him with disgust.

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed, "You say you've changed, but you're still crazy!"

"Oh come girl," groaned Mystique, "What's so crazy about deposing a hated dictator and building a nation where mutants can live in peace?"

"You're just fighting hatred with more hatred! A war against this guy will only make humanity hate us even more! It'll only confirm what they think about us! Don't you see that?"

"And public image is more important than the souls who currently suffer under Hodge?" quipped Magneto, "Look at all the suffering that goes on because the rest of the world is too embattled to do what is necessary! Any further delay would lead to more anguish!"

"And so will an all out war! I may be new to this game, but I know enough to understand that overthrowing one nation and setting up your own is not going to help humanity accept us! It's just going to make them fear us!"

"They'll always fear us, girl," said Mystique strongly, "Humanity always fears those that are more powerful than them."

"They'll always fear us as long as we give them reasons to! And if you're going to do this and enflame the rest of the world, then I don't want any part of it!"

Magneto and Mystique exchanged disappointed glances. Neither seemed too threatened by the young woman's words. She was still powerless and trapped. And despite her defiance, she was still going to help them.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Madelyn," said Magneto with great disappointment, "I was hoping that we could persuade you to help us freely, but if that's the way you feel then I'm afraid we're going to have to take more drastic measures."

"Hey! What the…"

But before Madelyn could fight back, she was tied up and bound by metal cables that shot up from the floor. Grunting in defiance, she struggled to break free. But it was no use as Magneto uses his powers to bind her to the chair again and keep her docile.

"One way or another, you ARE going to help us, Madelyn," said Magneto strongly, "Like I've said before, the key difference between me and Xavier is that I am willing to do what it takes for the benefit of mutant kind. And if that means taking extreme measures, then so be it."

Then, from a sliding door at the far end of the room, an ominous figure in a cloak approached the bound redhead. As he drew near, she got a look at his deformed face, cringing as she struggled to break free.

"No! I won't help! I WON'T!" she yelled in defiance.

"Yes you will, girl," said Magneto, putting his helmet back on, "Your kind beckons you and it is not your choice to refuse. Mastermind…you may proceed."

Placing his hands on the young woman's head, the mutant known as Mastermind began probing her mind. Madelyn tried to resist it, but his power was too strong and her skills too weak. It felt as though someone was reaching into her brain and picking it apart with bare hands. And as the world faded into obscurity, she let out one last cry for help.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

MAGNETO HAS MADELYN! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	8. Gone Missing

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 8: Gone Missing**

* * *

Early next morning, Jean and Scott were still on the couch after having fallen asleep watching their movie. They were still snuggled up together, sleeping in the warmth of one another's arms. And while this offered a peaceful feeling to them both, Jean's sleep was still plagued by anxieties.

'_Help…me.'_

"Hnn…Maddie," she grumbled, shifting slightly as she rested atop Scott.

Her movements soon awoke her boyfriend, who felt her anxieties through their link. Still groggy, he thought it was just her having a nightmare. But as her groans became more coherent, he sensed there was definitely something to them.

"Jean?" he said, trying to shake her awake.

Suddenly, she shot up from her sleeping state, knocking Scott clear off the couch as she let out a sudden yell of pain.

"Maddie no!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Scott, nearly hitting his head on the coffee table.

Panting hard, Jean anxiously took in her surroundings, relieved to find herself back at the mansion. She was covered in a cold sweat, her head pounding with a vengeance. Grasping her temples, she tried to collect herself. And as Scott got up from the floor, he quickly took to her side.

"Oh God," she said, short of breath.

"It's okay, Jean," said Scott softly, taking her in his arms, "It's over now. You were just having a nightmare."

Clinging to her boyfriend's warmth, Jean calmed herself. The images from her nightmare still lingered, but she pushed them aside as she was so used to.

"Oh man, what a dream," she said, still groggy.

"Yeah, I picked up some of it too," said Scott, cupping her face, "It sounded pretty bad."

"It was awful."

"Was it about Annie again?" he asked, knowing that always gave her nightmares.

"No…I don't think so," she said, still rubbing her temples, "This one was different."

"Different how?"

"I…I kept seeing Madelyn. She…she was calling out to me for help. She sounded like she was in trouble."

Sensing her distress, Scott comforted her with a soft kiss to the forehead. It helped ease her tense demeanor. She even managed a smile. But she still couldn't fight this feeling of dread lingering inside her.

"We should probably talk with her about this," said Scott.

"Yeah, we should," she said as they got up off the couch and straightened out their clothes, "I hope it's not my powers again."

"Well I know one remedy for that," said Scott, sounding a little more light hearted.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"A nice big breakfast for two."

A smile spread across Jean's face as Scott took her hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"Mmm…I like that. Since when did you become an expert on managing nightmares?"

"Since I've had so much experience with them, I guess," he sighed, giving her hand a tight squeeze, letting them know he understood how she felt.

* * *

It was still early in the kitchen of the Xavier Institute. The sun was just creeping over the horizon, the humidity hanging strong over fields. But there was still plenty of activity. In a house full of mutants, it was a given that something was always brewing. And this time, it came in the form of some sizzling activity on the stovetop.

"Almost done, cherè," said Remy, keeping a careful watch on his breakfast concoction, "Just wait till you give Remy's legendary Cajun hotcakes a taste! You'll wonder how ya ever did without em!"

"Ah'll be the judge of that, swamp rat," said Rogue, waiting at the table with a skeptical grin, "Although Ah gotta warn ya, Ah'm very picky when it comes to southern food."

"Glad to know somebody here appreciates de taste of fine cookin'," said Remy with a flirtatious leer.

"Less flirtin', more cookin'," grinned Rogue, playing along.

As Remy finished up his little meal for two, Scott and Jean made their entrance, still disheveled from sleeping on the couch. They were a bit surprised to see Rogue and Remy up already, but then again they had a knack for being unpredictable. It's part of why Jean thought they would make an interesting couple if Rogue stopped being so stubborn.

"Morning you two," said Scott with a yawn, "You're up early."

"Needed time to prepare a little weekend breakfast for ma cherè," grinned Remy as he finished up the first batch.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you, Remy?" grinned Jean as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Hey, de femmes don't seem to mind. Ain't dat right, Rogue?"

"Ya just had to get him goin, didn't ya?" muttered the southern goth.

The young couple couldn't help but laugh as Remy set two nicely prepared plates for him and Rogue. His hotcakes were still steaming from the pan, ensuring they were as fresh as possible. It smelled pretty good to Scott and Jean, but Rogue remained skeptical.

"Ready to taste real southern cookin', Rogue?" grinned the Cajun mutant.

"Just eat yer dang breakfast, Cajun. They can't be all that…"

But as soon as Rogue bit into them, a surprised look fell over her face. Despite her sassy wit, Remy wasn't lying when he said he knew how to cook. These were the best hotcakes she had tasted in years. They didn't serve this kind of thing up north. It was packed full of spice and sweetened with red hot chilly peppers. And for Rogue, it was a wonderful taste of home.

"Told ya," grinned Remy in triumph.

"Well…they're okay," said Rogue, digging in further.

"Yeah right," chuckled Jean, "You have an interesting way of saying thank you to someone who just made you breakfast, Rogue."

"Nah, Remy don't mind," said the Cajun, flashing the southern Goth a charming gaze, "Rogue has her own way of doin' things. And dat's all dis here Cajun needs."

Rogue blushed at his words. She tried to hide it, but she failed miserably. She focused back on her breakfast, ignoring the amused looks she was getting from Scott and Jean. As nice as this meal was, it didn't make her any more open to admitting she liked playing these games with Remy. It was too early in the morning for that.

As Scott cleared the stove to make some eggs for him and Jean, the young redhead sat down besides her friends, still feeling a little tense after her nightmare.

"Hey, did either of you see if Madelyn was up yet?" she asked.

"Me? Nope, didn't see her," shrugged Remy.

"Me neither," said Rogue, her mouth still half full, "Last time I saw her, she was runnin' down the stairs for some date."

"Date?" said Jean with a curious look.

"Yeah, some guy called her and she told me to tell you she was goin' out."

"And why didn't you?" said Jean, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Looked like ya were pretty comfortable on the couch."

This time, it was Scott and Jean's turn to blush. Rogue had a way of turning things around on them, most likely in revenge for taunting her about Remy. But it was still a relief to know that Madelyn hadn't run off or something. Although Jean just couldn't fight this feeling that something was amiss.

"I…better go talk to her," she said, getting up from the table and heading towards the foyer.

"What about breakfast?" asked Scott.

"Keep a plate ready for me," she said, "I just have to talk to Maddie first."

Leaving his girlfriend to her wishes, Scott kept cooking. Although he was beginning to sense something different about this as well. It just didn't feel right. Was Paul the one who called and asked her out? That sure didn't sound like him.

'Paul calling Madelyn so soon? He's usually way more stubborn than that,' thought Scott to himself, 'Hmm…I wonder.'

* * *

Upstairs, Jean made her way to Madelyn's room. Upon entering, she found that the bed hadn't been slept in and her cell phone was gone. Her bath towel was also still on the hook behind her door, so she wasn't in the shower either. Something was definitely wrong here.

Looking around, Jean tried to find any hint of her twin sister. But so far, she wasn't coming up with anything. Shaking her head in frustration, she knew there was only one option.

"That's it. Time to find out once and for all," she said with a determined tone.

Placing her hands on her temples, she used her telepathy to reach out to her twin. Ever since Madelyn's powers manifested, they had an easy time contacting each other this way. Being twin sisters seemed to help with that.

But as she listened in for a response, she was bombarded by nothing but silence. Going further, she tried the lower levels and even extended it a few miles beyond the perimeter of the mansion. But no matter how far she scanned, she couldn't find a trace of her twin sister.

'Maddie? Maddie are you there?' she sent out.

But the longer the silence prevailed, the more anxious Jean grew. Going out was one thing, disappearing was another. And as she stopped her psychic outcry, a renewed feeling of dread came over her.

"Something's wrong…"

* * *

"Madelyn? Madelyn, wake up. It's time," said a deep voice.

Opening her eyes to the burning light, a dazed young woman came to after what felt like a very deep sleep. Her mind was fuzzy and incoherent. She couldn't even remember how she got here. It was all a blur. But she recognized the voices.

"Ugh, my head," she groaned.

"Ah, you're up," said Magneto in an approving tone, "Glad to see you well again. Sounds like you were having a bad dream."

"Dream?" she said, her vision clearing and her thoughts coming together.

It was still so strange to her. Her memory had completely lapsed. She could barely remember her own name. But as she looked back up at Mystique and Magneto, it all came rushing back to her.

"Mystique? Magneto?"

"She remembers," said Mystique with a triumphant grin.

"Of…of course I do," she said, rubbing her head as she got off the table, "You guys are the leaders of the Brotherhood, a family I've been a part of since my parents kicked me out when they found out I was a mutant. How could I forget?"

Magneto and Mystique exchanged knowing smiles. Clearly, Mastermind's mind wipe had worked. She didn't remember a thing about her real past, only the made up one they laid out for her. She believed she was a part of the Brotherhood and had been for years. To her, they were like parents. They taught her how to use her powers when she had been disowned by her family. Hence, her loyalty was unyielding.

"What's going on?" she asked, her mind finally clearing up, "Did I miss something?"

"On the contrary my dear," said Magneto approvingly, "You're just in time and we are in need of your exceptional talents."

"You know you've got em!" she said in a dark, yet determined tone.

"Then let us go over the plan. And pay attention because this is sure to be our most ambitious venture to date."

* * *

Back at the mansion, the search for Madelyn had begun. Jean was in a state of panic as she kept searching for her twin both physically and psychically. She was too smart to just up and leave without so much as a note and that left only a handful of possibilities, many of which Jean shuttered to think about.

In an effort to help his girlfriend, Scott organized the regulars to retrace Madelyn's steps from the previous night. Kurt, Kitty, and Piotr went out to check the mall and the Gut Bomb while Remy and Rogue checked any reports of mutant violence that she could have been involved with.

All the while, Jean stayed with the Professor, barricading herself in Cerebro until her lost sibling was found. They had just been reunited and she wasn't about to be torn apart from her again.

'Come on, Maddie. Where are you?' sent Professor Xavier far and wide, boosted by the power of Cerebro, 'What happened? Jean misses you. We all do.'

But despite being the most powerful psychic in the world, Professor Charles Xavier was met only with heartbreaking silence.

"Did you sense anything, Professor?" asked Jean anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Jean," he sighed in defeat, "But I couldn't sense a trace of her mind. It's as if she doesn't exist."

"No! Don't say that!" shot Jean, her emotions flaring up, "I won't accept it! She's out there! I know she is!"

"Jean, I know this is hard on you, but…"

However, Jean cut him off, a look of great frustration dominating her face.

"No Professor…you obviously don't have a clue."

Leaving the Professor the digest that, Jean stormed out. Xavier wanted to pursue, but he held himself back. Even though he was deeply concerned for her, she was right. He really didn't know what it was like. He had never been separated from a twin and reunited nearly two decades later. And now that she was missing, the pain it caused was nothing short of heart wrenching.

In the hall, Jean held back her sobs, feeling both angry and sad that her sister was out there somewhere unable to contact her. She was in trouble. She could feel it. And there was nothing she could do to help.

Just then, Scott appeared with Rogue and Remy. Finding her pacing in the halls, Scott grew concerned, but Jean remained distant.

"Any luck?" she asked, not sounding too optimistic.

"Non," said Remy, "Couldn't find anythin'."

"I talked to Paul. He said he never called her last night. He wanted to, but he lost his nerve," said Scott, drawing closer to his distraught girlfriend.

"And you believe him?" asked Jean suspiciously.

"It's Paul. You know as well as I do that the guy couldn't lie to save his life."

Accepting his words, Jean rubbed her head in a frustrated gesture. Something was definitely wrong here. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Look Jean, Ah'm sorry this is happening," said Rogue, trying to sound reassuring, "But just know that we're all here for ya and…"

"Yeah right," scoffed Jean bitterly, "Like you were there for me when she first arrived? As if you ever cared about someone you hate just because she's comes from a different world?!"

"Jean…"

"Don't say it, Rogue!" said Jean, tears streaming down her face, "Just…don't say it."

Leaving Rogue to absorb that, Jean stormed off. She needed to be alone. But her lingering words stung. Rogue knew on some levels it was true. She had given her and Jean a hard time with her bitter sarcasm, but she still considered them friends. And now that she looked at it, she felt pretty lousy at how she handled their friendship.

"She didn't mean that," said Scott, casting her a comforting gaze.

"Maybe," said Rogue, hugging her shoulders in a wave of hurt, "But it doesn't make it any less true."

"Hey, now ain't de time to beat yourself up, cherè," said Remy, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "Make amends with em when all dis is said and done. But for now, let's focus on findin' de femme's twin."

Rogue may have had uncertain feelings about this man, but he still had a way of making her feel better. Placing her hand atop Remy's, she set aside her frustration and pulled herself together.

"Yer right," she said with renewed strength, "But what more can we do? We've looked everywhere."

"Not quite," said Scott, going over what they knew, "Now you say Madelyn ran out last night on some surprise date with Paul, right?"

"That's what Ah heard," affirmed Rogue, "Probe mah mind if ya doubt me."

"I'll take your word for it," assured Scott, "And if that's true, then what or who could deceive her like that?"

It didn't take long considering what they had encountered in the past. Having known that sort of deception, Rogue's face contorted in anger. And in the back of her mind, only one person could be that effective in drawing someone out like this.

"The list is short," she said in a dark tone, "And Ah think we all know who's at the top."

A look of anger coming over him as well, Scott quickly pieced it together. There was no other explanation. And the more he thought about it, the more it made his blood boil.

"Mystique…"

* * *

On a remote island post not far from Madagascar, a large gathering of mutants fell upon a center arena, just outside a port. Many of those present looked anxious, yet encouraged. Some bore the look of war refuges, showing the scars of inhuman treatment. There were even a few Morlocks present, looking for a chance to live in a world above ground without being stigmatized by human hate.

At the center of the crowd were the members of the Brotherhood and Acolytes. Lance, Todd, Freddy, Pietro, Wanda, John, and Sabretooth were standing at the head of the pack as they were entitled to given that they helped organize this whole deal. It had been a long time brewing and it was a lot different compared to the other tasks they had been a part of, but there was no going back now.

Also with them was Madelyn, only she kept her distance from the Brotherhood. For some reason, she didn't feel comfortable around them. So she just stayed off to the side, keeping to herself and preparing herself for the great task ahead of her.

"Man, some crowd, huh?" mused Freddy 'Blob' Dukes.

"I'll say," said Todd, "Never seen so many mutants stand together in my life. Kind of brings a tear to your eye, don't it?"

"Oh be serious, Tolensky!" said Pietro, giving his friend a whack on the back, "This is huge! This is the biggest thing since Apocalypse!"

"Glad you're excited about it," muttered Wanda, "Frankly, I still find it kind of strange. Ever since he came back, he's been trying to be all fatherly on us again."

"And that's a bad thing?" said Lance, taking it a little more seriously.

"No, it's just…strange," said Wanda.

Nobody debated her words. They knew she was right in many respects. Magneto had changed since Apocalypse. Now he had Pietro and Wanda calling him dad again while he diverted from his long time goal of pursuing a war between humans and mutants. It was a switch that some found 'Xavierish,' but nobody dared to question his intent.

"Ah, don't worry about it, shelia!" said Pyro, still sounding like the demented Aussie everybody was so fond of, "Although personally, I kind of miss the old tyrannical Magneto. Had a lot more fun with that bloke!"

"Can it, Pyro!" spat Pietro, "Just because you're now a part of the Brotherhood doesn't mean we have to take your carp!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Gambit and Colossus are a couple of turncoats," shrugged the fire loving maniac.

Pietro was about to shoot back, but Lance stepped between them in order to keep it from escalating.

"Easy there guys. Save the fighting for the invasion."

"Oh I'm game, Rocky!" said Pietro confidently, "I'll run circles around Hodge and his goons!"

"That's not the plan and you know it," said Lance sternly, "Remember what Mystique told us. We can only win this with the help of the redhead."

"You mean Jean?" said Freddy.

"No, some other girl, Madelyn something," said Lance.

"Madelyn?" said Todd, looking over at the reclusive redhead with suspicion, "Are you sure, yo? She looks just like Jean."

"I only know what Mystique told me," said Lance, holding his hands up in defense, "Besides, the less we know, the less complicated it'll be during the battle."

Accepting Lance's words, the Brotherhood fell silent as they waited for their leader. The skies were stormy, as if to prelude the oncoming conflict that lay ahead. And as mutants far and wide gathered before the tiny port, a metal sphere descended from the sky, illuminated by a flash of lighting.

"Look! Our leader comes!" exclaimed one of the mutants in the crowd.

Cheering erupted as the sphere landed and opened to reveal the master of magnetism. He bore his full uniform, helmet and all, looking poised for battle as he hovered over his loyal brethren.

Gazing over the vast crowd, he saw many who had suffered under the tyranny of Cameron Hodge. Some lost limbs while others lost family. Having survived the holocaust, he knew all too well the kind of force they were up against. And he was determined to make sure that history didn't repeat itself.

"My mutant brethren!" he proclaimed, "We have gathered here together, brothers from many walks of life because we share a common goal! For too long now, we have lived in a world of oppression and bigotry. Despite all efforts, mutants are hated and feared throughout the world and many as a result have suffered greatly."

Another round of cheers erupted and all the while, Madelyn remained indifferent. Even though she knew about Magneto's beliefs, they just didn't stick with her for some reason.

"I once sought to punish humanity for their sins. But I have since learned that annihilation is not the answer. Apocalypse taught us many things, but the one thing we must remember most is that we share this planet whether the humans like it or not! And destroying it will only destroy us both. That is why we must make a home for ourselves! That is why we must stand together and fight the worst humanity has to offer! Cameron Hodge has ruled Genosha with unyielding cruelty since he came to power. Not only have mutants suffered, but so have regular humans. This is a man not unlike the ones who carried out the holocaust, the grim even that took my parents away from me."

There was an uncommon hint of emotion in his words, rare for Magneto by any stretch. But it only served to further impassion his followers as the night of their greatest triumph was at hand.

"Now my brothers and sisters, we fight together! We will take the battle to the steps of hatred and establish a new home for mutants everywhere! Genosha is a dying country, but through blood and toil, we shall make it a beacon of hope for every mutant! The time has come my brethren! As the sun rises tomorrow, it shall also forever set on Cameron Hodge! And when we win the day, we will achieve something far greater than riches or glory! Because when we win the day…we will destroy an enemy…and gain a home!"

Frantic cries of solidarity and passion erupted from the crowd. Even under the coming storm, they stood together against the forces of hatred. For Madelyn, it was only the beginning. Her greatest challenge awaited her in the coming battle.

The stage was set. The battle lines were drawn. And the world would soon be rocked by a battle to remember.

* * *

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! BUT FIRST, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Eruption

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 9: Eruption**

* * *

After giving up the search, Xavier retreated to his office with Jean close by. Some were still out investigating possible leads, but Jean chose to stay behind in case there was any word from her sister.

She was still deeply worried, so anxious and on edge. She snapped at anybody who tried to console her, but was always quick to recant. She hated what this was doing to her. These were her friends and they were trying to help. Her frustration was just getting the better of her.

It didn't help that there was suspicion of Brotherhood involvement in Madelyn's disappearance. Even though they had been inactive for months, it wasn't out of the question that they would come back with a new plan to decimate humanity. Jean just didn't like the feeling of her twin sister being a part of it.

"Yes…I see…okay then…thank you, Evan," said the Professor as he hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's the word, Professor?" asked Jean, not sounding to optimistic.

"Evan says the Morlocks haven't heard anything, although he did say there was a lot of chatter going around mutant circles. Some have even left without reason."

"And you think Madelyn is caught up in this?"

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to suspect that there is something much bigger going on here," said the Professor, pondering the possibilities.

Jean shifted anxiously, running her hand through her long flowing red hair. Things just seemed to go from bad to worse. Madelyn disappearing was hard enough, but if there was something else going on here, it was sure to make things more difficult.

Just then, Logan, Scott, Rogue, and Remy entered Xavier's office. They had been out doing one final sweep of their leads, but Jean's mood was hardly eased despite their arrival.

"Did you find anything, Logan?" asked Xavier.

"Nope, but this whole mess is stinkin' more with every lead I sniff out," said Logan, folding his arms in a stern poise.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean nervously, "Did you find anything new?"

"Yeah, we found Madelyn's car at the Gut Bomb," said Scott, "But she was nowhere near."

"Any trail?" asked the Professor.

"That's what stinks," grunted Logan, "I followed it about half a block and then it turned into a back alley and just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" said Jean, growing even more concerned.

"Was there anybody with her?" Xavier pressed, keeping it serious.

"That's just it, I couldn't tell," said Logan in a very frustrated voice, "I only got a few trace scents, but it was scrambled, like a bunch of different traces at once. And there's only one person in the world who can make a scent like that."

"Mystique," muttered Rogue, her voice wrought with anger as she said that name.

Jean seemed to share her bitter distaste. That woman had almost killed Scott once before and now she was messing with her sister. It was enough to get her blood boiling, but at least they now had a lead.

"Did you check up on her and the Brotherhood?" asked Jean, sounding more determined.

"We went to de ol' boarding house, but it was completely abandoned," said Remy, "Looks like nobody's been there in months."

"That doesn't rule them out!" spat Jean, "If they are involved, we have to find them and get some answers!"

"But how? We haven't seen them since we fought Apocalypse," reasoned Rogue.

"I don't care! They're still out there and they have my sister!" yelled Jean, "And I swear if they do anything to her I'll…"

But before she could finish, Scott stopped her, grabbing both her shoulders and holding her back from losing it.

"Easy Jean," he coaxed softly, "Anger isn't going to help."

"Speak for yourself bub," remarked Logan.

"Even if the Brotherhood is involved, rage isn't going to find them any faster," pressed Scott, "If they have her, we'll save her. I know we will. But you have to keep it together, Jean."

As much as she wanted to fly away, locate the Brotherhood, and lobotomize them, Jean knew Scott was right. Taking deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down. But she was still anxious about the possibility of her sister being involved with Magneto.

"You're right, Scott," said Jean, taking his hands in hers, "I'm sorry I just…"

"Hey, it's okay. Remember, Magneto messed with my brother too. And we'll get him for this."

Casting his girlfriend a compassionate look, Jean's nerves seemed to ease. It was a strong show of their love, but for some it was not what they wanted to see at this point.

"Oh brother," muttered Rogue.

"Aw, ya can't say it ain't sweet in some ways, cherè," grinned Remy.

"Can it, swamp rat."

Despite this new development, the search had to go on. Xavier was determined to find out what was going on. If Magneto had been behind Madelyn's abduction, there had to be a reason. But he shuttered to think just what he may uncover.

"So what's the plan now, Chuck?" asked Logan, sounding ready for battle.

"For now, we must track down the Brotherhood," said Xavier in a determined tone.

"You make it sound easy, Professor," said Jean anxiously, "We haven't heard from them in months. How are we going to find them now?"

"If Mystique was involved in Madelyn's abduction, then it's safe to say they're up to something," surmised the Professor, "We're just going to have to follow every lead we can. They must be up to something if they're willing to risk abducting one of my students."

"Yeah, and we'll make sure it doesn't pay off!" grunted Logan.

"I'm game," said Jean, sharing his determination, "So what do we do now?"

"For now, we can only keep our ears open for any possible activity," said Xavier, "I'll man Cerebro while you do sweeps of every last residence of the Brotherhood and Acolytes."

"Remy knows where dose are, but last I checked dey were cleaned out," said Gambit.

"Perhaps," said the Professor, "But this is all we can do for now until we get more information."

"But what about my sister?!" exclaimed Jean, "You can't expect me to just sit by and wait to hear about the horrible things they've done to her?!"

"Jean please," coaxed Xavier, Scott staying close to her, "This is all we can do at the moment. We don't know enough about what's going on to make any moves. I'm sorry about Madelyn, I truly am. But until we get word of Brotherhood activity we can only…"

Suddenly, Xavier was cut off by a familiar 'bamf' noise. It was Kurt Wanger, appearing in a puff of smoke and brimstone. And from the looks of it, something major was happening.

"Professor! I zhink you better turn on zhe news!"

"Kurt?" said Rogue with confusion, "What are you…"

"See for yourself mien sister!" he said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV located between Xavier's bookcases.

As the team gathered around, they saw images that turned their situation from bad to worse. It looked like a shot right out of a war zone with bombs, bullets, and explosions everywhere. But what made this sight more horrific were the figures at the center of it all.

"Good God," said Xavier, watching with shock as he and his students took in the report.

"_We're here live in Genosha where fighting has erupted in the early morning hours on the eastern shore. Reports are sketchy, but air reconnaissance has confirmed that this is a mutant invasion of the island! I repeat, this is a mutant invasion of the island! And leading them is notorious mutant supremacist, Magneto. He and a vast army of followers are pounding at the vast Genoshan defenses, mostly manned by conscripted peasants. Communication is out and there is no word on the state of leader, Cameron Hodge, whose anti-mutant sentiment has sparked a great rift in the international community. Now nations are gathering in an emergency session of the UN. There is talk of a possible retaliation, but from the looks of things, they may not be fast enough as mutants from abroad storm the island nation in a all out war!"_

The grim news blared on every station. War had begun, just as Magneto had preached. This was exactly what the X-men had fought so hard to stop, but now it was happening. And it was clear now what they had to do.

"Professor?" began Scott, but he didn't have time to finish.

"Gather the team, Cyclops," said the Professor in a strong tone, "We must move quickly! We have to stop this before it's too late!"

"Looks like we might already be too late, Chuck," grunted Logan.

But as everybody scrambled to get ready for battle, Jean felt a horrible sense of foreboding in the back of her mind. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, the anxiety surrounding her sister raging hard. And as she watched these horrid images, a single word of worry escaped her breath.

"Maddie…"

* * *

Miles away in the remote waters of the Indian Ocean, the island nation of Genosha was under siege. The sun was just beginning to rise, illuminating the full scale battle that spread from the shores and consumed a nation. The sounds of machine guns, bombs, and fighter jets echoed through the air and from the central capital, Cameron Hodge oversaw everything.

His absolute authority resonated from his elaborate palace. It was in the heart of the island, resting atop a large plateau. Here, the armed forces were on full alert, doing numerous patrols to protect their leader. And from the top balcony, Hodge stood in a colorful military uniform, listening to the sound of fighter jets in the distance.

"Master Hodge, sir!" said one of his officers, storming in from inside, "Our coastline defense is crumbling! Several battalions are urging they pull out and retreat to the surrounding farmland!"

Despite the urgency of his tone, Hodge remained calm, not taking his eyes off the rising sun in the east where the mutants were invading from.

"Tell each battalion to hold their ground," he said calmly, "And for those leaders who recommend pulling out, have them shot on sight."

It was an extreme move, but the officer wisely accepted it and bowed with unyielding obedience to his master.

"Aye sir. Do you wish any further action against these monsters?"

"Yes, call in the reserve divisions and reinforce all beachheads," he ordered, "But make sure my elite guard stays in the capital."

"It will be done," said the loyal subordinate.

Leaving to fulfill his duties, Cameron Hodge was left to muse over this grave challenge he faced. He knew by taking a stand against these freaks of nature, there would be a backlash. But so far, everything was going as he expected. Once a hated tyrant, he would soon be a savior for taking a stand against mutants. And when this was over, he'd have the international community eating right out of his hands.

"That's it you freaks," he said with a sinister grin, "Come and get me. Walk right into my little trap and seal your doom."

* * *

On the vast eastern shore, the small army of mutants loyal to Magneto drew closer to the beachhead where bullets and bombs awaited them. They were not in any military uniform. They didn't even have landing vehicles. But thanks to Magneto's powers, they had a small armada of metallic boats with heavy steel plates for protection.

However, the closer they got to shore, the more damage they took. They only had small magnetic rail guns to return fire, but it was nothing compared to Hodges fortifications. And as mines began going off around them, the situation was getting grim.

And leading the charge was a small craft occupied by the Brotherhood. Around them, mutants from all over the world followed them. But some were already taking losses.

"Oh man! I'm never playing another war video game again, yo!" said Todd, who was manning their only cannon.

"Stop your wining and keep firing!" yelled Pietro, "We're almost in position! Wanda, keep the shield up! We can't keep taking this kind of damage!"

"I'm trying!" grunted the Scarlet Witch, who was engulfed in the glow of her hexing powers, "Just stop talking to me and try to keep this thing steady!"

"Easy for you to say!" said Freddy, who was carefully maneuvering them closer to shore.

Above them, clouds of fire roared as Pyro unleashed a massive assault on the fortifications, making Hodge pay for every hit they took. Other mutants with firepower joined, unleashing energy bursts of all kinds. Some, like Mastermind, used psychic powers to deceive the troops on the ground and got them to fire on each other. And overhead, huge magnetic spheres packed with explosives descended from the sky like meteors, destroying heavy entrenchments.

Flying high overhead, Magneto watched with eager intent as the war he so often dreamed of unfolded before him. But he wasn't out to overthrow humanity with this battle. His intentions now were far different and this was very personal.

"Brotherhood, you're in position," said Magneto, speaking into a communicator that was built into his helmet, "Hodge is proving to be more foolish than I thought. He's concentrating his forces on the beach."

"Concentrating?" replied Pietro over the communication link, "How many?"

"More than enough," said Magneto ominously, "Proceed with the next part of the operation. I'll cover you."

Using his magnetic powers to destroy a fleet of Russian made SU-30 and MIG-29 fighter jets, the Brotherhood was ready to make Hodge feel the true sting of their power.

"Okay Avalanche! You're on!" said Pietro, giving him the thumbs up.

At the bow of the ship, Lance Alvers responded with a similar gesture, focusing his attention on the shoreline. Bullets and bombs blew past him, but thanks to the Scarlet Witch, none were close enough to touch him. Taking a deep breath and focusing on the great task before him, his eyes rolled back into his head and the ground around him began to shake violently.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The wake around the ships intensified, causing some to nearly keel over. In the shallow waters below, huge sections of land shifted under Avalanche's power. And as a result, a massive tsunami formed near the shore, sending a wall of water at the vast entrenchments.

"TSUNAMI!" yelled one of the officers, "PULL OUT! PULL…"

But the order came too late. The heavily armed battalions that had reinforced the beach were washed away in a massive series of waves that inundated thousands of soldiers. Even the strongest entrenchments were no match for the fury of the sea. Flooded by salt water, the heavy cannons fell silent and machine gun fire ceased. Hundreds of soldiers were washed away, leaving the beaches clear for a full scale assault.

"Oh man," panted Lance, keeling over after exerting so much power, "D-day eat your heart out!"

Upon seeing this from above, Magneto smiled in approval. Everything was going as planned. He and his loyal followers were poised for victory. And Cameron Hodge's days were numbered.

"Excellent work Brotherhood," he said approvingly into his communicator, "Hodge's arrogance has worked nicely to our advantage. His forces are a mere fraction of their former selves. The beach is clear now, so proceed as planned."

"On it, Father!" affirmed Pietro, "We'll meet in the capital palace!"

"Affirmative. Be careful my son," he said, switching over to another frequency, "Now it's time for the final blow. Mystique…you and Madelyn are on."

From the opposite shore of the island, a lone metal sphere flew down from the clouds. Inside, the shape shifting Mystique stood with their secret weapon, Madelyn Pryor. Only now she was in an official Brotherhood uniform. She bore a black cape similar to Magneto's and a pair of revealing black leather pants with matching halter top with a red on black fiery design. She looked nervous standing in the confined sphere, but she didn't speak up, saving her strength for the task before her.

"I read you, Erik," said Mystique as they flew over the coast, "We'll be in position soon. Just keep the elite guard off and we'll have our mutant nation."

* * *

Not far from the raging battle, the X-jet soared over the vast Indian Ocean. They flew high to avoid detection, remaining stealthy so as not to draw fire from either side. Inside, the regulars were suited up and ready for combat. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Remy, Hank, and Colossus knew they had a big fight ahead of them, but with stakes this high it was one they couldn't ignore.

Back at the mansion, Xavier was manning Cerebro, keeping a psychic eye on the situation. He could sense a lot of anxiety from his students, but none were as weary as Jean Grey, who feared for Madelyn's safety if she was caught up in this.

As they neared their destination, the air grew thick with tension. Knowing they were going into an all out war, they mentally prepared themselves to face the worst. On one side they had Cameron Hodge. On the other they had Magneto. It was unclear which side they would fight for, but they would have to decide soon if they were to make a difference.

"Professor, we're about to enter Genoshan airspace," reported Scott, "I'm getting a huge area of magnetic interference so we must be getting close."

"_I'm sensing it too, Cyclops. It appears Magneto is blacking out Hodge's communication network. Near as I can tell, his forces are falling fast."_

"Isn't that a good thing?" wondered Bobby, "After all, this is a guy who has publicly stated that all mutants should be exterminated."

That earned him a slap upside the head from Logan.

"Ow!"

"Wake up, popsicle! It ain't that simple!"

"_Indeed. This is not about Hodge. This is about stopping a situation that could end in disaster for mutants everywhere. Even if Hodge is a hated tyrant, being overthrown by an army of mutants will do little for peace prospects."_

"So what do we do? Help Hodge and defend a tyrant whose human right's record is worse than Remy's rap sheet?" said Colossus.

"Hey!" scorned the Cajun.

"Good one, mien friend," grinned Kurt.

"Knock it off, you two," said Rogue with a threatening glance.

"You tell em, cherè!"

"Only Ah can make jokes like."

That got some of the others to snicker. Remy groaned at their comments, but a reassuring grin from Rogue helped make him feel better. However, this playful banter did not amuse some on the jet.

"Enough with the jokes, kiddies!" growled Logan, "We've got a big fight ahead of us!"

"Logan's right guys," said Scott, skillfully flying the X-jet around the battle zone, "This is a tense moment for all of us. We mess this up and mutants are going to need their own country."

"All war is a battle over perception," mused Beast, "We must simply show the world that we do not take any other side then that of peace."

"Easier said than done with full blown battle going on, homme," muttered Gambit.

"That doesn't mean we can't shape the outcome," said Ororo, who was looking over their radar scope, "What are our orders, Professor?"

Back in Cerebro, massive images of the battle came up on the huge holographic imaging device. Some were news reels, others were real time feed. They showed widespread devastation from attacks on both sides. Much of Hodge's army was in ruin and Magneto's army showed no signs of slowing down as they marched towards the capital.

"_Get to Hodge's palace, X-men. I have a feeling that the outcome of this conflict is only going to be resolved there."_

"What do we do when we get there? Ask the guy to stop the war?" said Kitty, not sounding too optimistic about that plan.

"_No, but I get the feeling that Hodge's intentions may not be what they seem. The same goes for Magneto. And for this reason, you must be the decisive factor my X-men."_

"But what about Maddie?" said Jean, breaking her silence, "What if she's down there caught up in this mess?"

"_I have yet to sense her, but if she is a part of this then we will find her. Right now, our best course of action is to stop this battle. You must hurry, X-men. Time is running out."_

"We understand, Professor. We're heading in!" affirmed Scott, kicking in the afterburners as they descended towards the island nation.

In the distance, smoke from the island was rising up in a massive plume, filling the sky with the noxious scent of war. Flashes from bombs and gunfire illuminated the early morning sky, hinting at the great conflict raging below. The choppy waters were littered with debris, casting an ominous shadow as the team neared their destination.

And from the high flying X-jet, Jean watched below worrying about the safety of her twin whom had so suddenly come into her life.

"Maddie…" she said in a distant tone as she looked at the devastation.

"Don't worry, Jean. I'm sure she's okay," said Scott with a comforting gaze.

"I'm not so sure, Scott," she mused, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Take it easy, Red," said Logan, sensing she was getting anxious, "We'll save her. Maddie's tough. She'll hang in there."

"Ja, she is your twin after all," reminded Kurt.

That helped ease Jean's anxieties to some extent, but part of her couldn't shake this feeling of dread.

"I hope you're right guys. I really do."

* * *

The central capital of Hodge's island nation was a buzz of military activity as every last battalion gathered to reinforce their leader. Refugees were fleeing the area in masses, but some stayed behind armed with AK-47s and the deep desire to defend their home from invasion. And in the vast presidential palace, Cameron Hodge watched with little ire, bearing no fear of doom or defeat.

"Sir! Our costal defenses are decimated!" exclaimed one of the officers, "Our forces are less than half!"

"Calm yourself, Colonel. All is going according to plan," said Hodge calmly, "Just continue fortifying the city."

"But what about…"

"Don't you dare question me!" shot the raging tyrant, "I've already told you I know what I'm doing! Rest assured, it will all be over soon enough."

The officer wisely fell silent, saluting his leader and returning to his duties. Hodge kept watch over his capital city from atop his palace, stuck in a daze as he listened to the fervent activity below. He knew they were coming. The mutants were taking over. But he didn't seem frightened in the slightest.

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the distance. And from the sky, a shining metallic orb descended from the clouds. Down below the massive battalions watched with dread, shielding their eyes from the glare. And from the orb, a lone figure emerged.

"HODGE!" bellowed Magneto with utter despise, "I'VE COME FOR YOU!"

Then in a show of his immense power, he sent the metal sphere down at the hapless the battalions, blowing several city blocks to bits with an explosives packed projectile. This show of power horrified the conscripted army, but did little to stem their determination.

"It's him! It's Magneto! Kill him! Kill him!"

Gunfire erupted from the ground, sending countless rounds up at the lone mutant as he hovered high over the city. Yet nothing touched him as a powerful magnetic shield protected him from harm. And in a further show of his power, he ripped several tanks from the street and sent them crashing into the surrounding structures, sending smoldering heaps of debris to the ground below.

"Is that the best you can do?" scoffed Magneto, deflecting more heavy rounds with ease.

Yet from the palace, Hodge remained confident as he watched his enemy overconfidently flaunt his power through a pair of binoculars. His men were scrambling and his army was in disarray. Yet he was still poised for victory, smiling at how remarkably well everything was going.

"That's it you pathetic excuse for evolution," he said, his voice thick with malice, "Step right into my little trap. Keep on fighting your pointless war. Your supreme confidence will lead to the ultimate doom of you and the entire mutant menace."

* * *

While Hodge and his men were focusing on Magneto, another metal orb came in stealthily through the clouds, landing just outside the west wall of the presidential palace. Opening with silent fluidity, Mystique and Madelyn stepped out, ready to make their move.

"Are you ready, Madelyn?" asked Mystique as they stood in the shadow of Hodge's fortress.

"As I'll ever be," she said with determination, holding the mini-Cerebro helmet.

"Then it's all on us now. Hodge should be busy, so the path to the communication room is open. Once we're there, we can hit the whole island with a psychic assault."

"And we'll finally have our new nation," said Madelyn, loyal to the end.

Mystique grinned at the young woman's words. She was definitely the twin of Jean Grey, but it was best she not know that until the war was over. This moment had been coming a long time and in Madelyn's warped mind, this was her stand against a world that had rejected her.

"Let's go!" said the redheaded psychic, her words cold with hatred for the enemy, "Time to show humanity what mutants are really made of!"

* * *

THE NEARS IT'S END! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	10. Twin Reckoning

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 10: Twin Reckoning**

* * *

As the X-jet passed over the battlefield below, they saw hundreds of mutants advancing through the poorly kempt roads, drawing closer to the capital city. They were still in Magneto's special ships, which had been converted to levitating hover crafts. And with much of Hodge's forces wiped out by the tsunami, little stood in their way. 

"Easy as a walk in the park on Sunday!" exclaimed Blob as he maneuvered the aircraft over minefields and traps.

"Yeah, some war, yo!" said Todd, standing with Wanda, Pietro, and Lance at the helm.

Around them, fires engulfed the surrounding bush, fleshing out anybody foolish enough to keep up the fight. Pyro and a team of other mutants made sure nobody dared resist. Many ran away, but plenty stayed behind and fought only to be met with a fiery fate.

"Ahahahahahaha! Now this is my kind of battlefield!" roared Pyro, following in the craft behind that Sabretooth was piloting.

Up above the flames, the X-men could only watch as Magneto's forces rolled over any resistance, destroying everything in their wake. The already impoverished nation was crumpling and there was a vast exodus towards the northern port of poor peasants fleeing the destruction.

"This is madness," mused Hank as they neared the capital city.

"It's Magneto. What did you expect?" muttered Piotr, still a vocal critic of the man who once kidnapped his sister.

"I don't know. Dis don't feel like his style," said Remy.

"War, terror, violence…looks like Magneto to me," remarked Kitty.

"True, but since when does ol' Mags focus so much attention on some tiny little country most people can't find on a map?" questioned Remy, "Since when did de big bad mutant go for the small stuff?"

"Now yer talkin' crazy, Gumbo," shot Logan.

"No wait! He's got a point," said Scott, taking it more seriously, "This doesn't seem like the Magneto we know. There could be other forces at work here."

"I agree," said Ororo, "Something about this doesn't feel right."

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Jean, her thoughts never leaving her sister.

Then, as the X-jet approached the capital center, the extent of the devastation became clear. Smoke billowed up into the clouds, mangled vehicles were strewn everywhere, and virtually no buildings remained standing. It was no so much war as it was annihilation.

The X-men held back their gasps as Scott took them in, bringing the X-jet into hover as they prepared to disembark.

"Hank, you stay with the jet and see if you can do anything to help the refugees!" he ordered, taking on his leadership roles, "Storm, see if you can do something about those fires! At the rate they're going, they'll incinerate the whole island! The rest of you, we're going after Magneto and Hodge!"

"What about zhe army of mutants coming our vay?" asked Kurt.

"If we can stop this before they get here, then it won't matter!" said Scott, letting Hank take control and standing near the doors.

"Great, just what we need," muttered Rogue, "A time limit."

"Aw, don't get all discouraged on us, cherè," said Gambit with a playful grin, "Remy does his best work under pressure."

"For all our sake, Cajun, you better be right!" growled Logan.

With the pop of the hatch, the X-men disembarked, ready to seek out Magneto and stop this madness. Yet as they entered the war zone, choked with the noxious fumes of burning debris, it was uncertain whether or not they were too late.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Professor Xavier was keeping a close eye on the activity of his students. So far, it wasn't looking good, but he remained confident in his students' abilities. They had gotten out of dire situations before and they could do it again. 

Others, however, weren't so confident.

"_I'm telling you Xavier, I can't hold off the hawks forever. If your team doesn't do something quick, I won't be able to stop a full scale invasion from the UN."_

The urgent voice was that of Colonel Nick Fury, leader of SHIELD. Having been involved with the X-men in the past, he knew how skilled they were in dealing with threats like Magneto. But in a situation this hot, it was difficult to act with restraint, especially in the volatile political climate.

"I understand, Colonel. My students just need a little more time," said Xavier confidently.

"_Time is a luxury we don't have, Professor. The joint chiefs are already talking about the nuclear option. The more Magneto presses, the more inclined we are to press back. And Hodge isn't making things any easier. Guy's got some sympathizers I can't get around and he's keeping SHIELD at bay. He won't even let us evacuate the refugees."_

"Just hold them off for a little while longer, Colonel," urged the Professor, "Any further escalation could be catastrophic, especially if nuclear weapons are used."

"_We're already at defcon 2. Our silos and subs are on high alert. I'll do what I can on my end, but something better happen soon or else it may not matter for either of us. And rest assured Xavier, if I go down you're coming with me."_

His words were firm, but dead serious. And Professor Xavier knew that the Colonel never made threats he wasn't prepared to carry out.

"I understand Colonel."

"_Good. You'll be hearing from me real soon. Before then, let's pray that something happens."_

As the line went dead, the Professor bowed his head in remorse, worried about the state of his students and mutants at large. This was a very sensitive moment for the world of mutants. How it panned out would set the tone for the future.

'Be careful my students,' he sent them via telepathy, 'Time is running out.'

* * *

While Magneto and his army drew closer towards the capital and the X-men sought to stop it, Mystique and Madelyn were storming through the vast complex that Hodge had barricaded himself in. Security was tight and every hall was packed with fully armed soldiers loyal to their leader. But with all the chaos and confusion, they were unable to stop the two mutants from making their advance. 

"Come on! This way!" urged Mystique, leading Madelyn down another corridor.

As they turned a corner, they were met with a squad of half a dozen guards, who quickly identified them as threats.

"Over there! I see them!" yelled one of the soldiers as he opened fire.

Ducking behind the corner, Mystique returned their assault with some shots of her own, but none of them hit as she and Madelyn were quickly bogged down.

"Don't worry! I've got this!" said Madelyn confidently.

Using her telekinetic powers, she created a shield around herself and stepped out into the hailstorm of bullets. The guards didn't let up, hitting her with everything they had even though none were getting through.

"Keep firing! Keep firing!"

"Get out of my WAY!" she yelled, unleashing a powerful burst of telekinetic force, slamming each guard into the wall.

When the gunfire stopped, Mystique stepped and they renewed their pursuit. Even for a mind wiped minion, she bore some impressive skills.

"Not bad, Madelyn," she said, "But save your strength! You're going to need it!"

"I won't fail you, Mystique!" she said in a determined tone, "I swear on the honor of the Brotherhood we WILL win this!"

Grinning to herself, Mystique led her down another corridor, coming across more guards in the process. However, they didn't slow them down as a few quick take down moves cleared the way, leading them closer towards their ultimate goal.

* * *

Upstairs in the primary suite of the palace, Cameron Hodge was gathering his finest attire for what could very well be his final hour. But he didn't seem upset or scared. If anything, he looked excited about his impending confrontation with the world's most powerful mutant. 

"Master Hodge, sir!" exclaimed one of his few remaining officers, "We just got word that we have some intruders on the lower levels!"

"Mutants?" he asked casually.

"It appears so, sir! We don't know what they're up to, but…"

However, Hodge didn't let him finish.

"Easy my loyal subordinate," he assured, "It'll all be over soon. Just slow them down long enough for the grand finale. Our enemies will take it from there."

The officer was confused by his master's actions. Surely this occurrence would warrant some kind of retaliation. But he just kept on fixing his attire, making sure he looked his best for whatever it was he was about to face.

"But sir…" began the officer.

"That is all. Go back to your post. It'll all be over soon."

Reluctantly, the officer left, leaving Hodge alone as he gathered the last of his things. Opening a large trunk at the foot of his bed, he took out what looked like a high tech bazooka. He also slipped on a small ring bearing the phrase "Friends of Humanity."

"Time to fulfill my part of the bargain," he grinned, looking at the ring.

And with a confident smile, he made his leave, heading out into the bleeding streets of his dying nation.

"My destiny awaits me," he mused, "I best not keep my maker waiting."

* * *

Up in the clouds, high above the battlefield, Ororo Munroe was summoning every storm cloud she could gather. Her eyes were glowing white with fury, tapping into the primal forces of nature to fight this horrific scenario. Thunder and lightning flashed around her, illuminating the sky in an ominous glow as a cold wind swept through and rain began to pour with great intensity. 

"Time to extinguish this horror!" she proclaimed.

Down below, the rain fell hard, inundating the X-men as they searched for Magneto. The fires around them were quickly contained, some of them completely snuffed by the downpour. It brought the devastation into perspective, lifting the fog of war. And everywhere they looked, there was nothing but destruction.

"Oh my God," gasped Kitty, taking in the overwhelming scale of the conflict, "What a mess."

"Definitely Magneto's calling card if ya ask me," grunted Logan with anger.

"This is excessive even for him," made Rogue, equally distraught from the surroundings.

"All the more reason to stop him!" said Piotr, eager for a chance to pound Magneto to a pulp.

"Easy big guy," said Kurt, "Ve have to find him first."

But no sooner had he uttered those words did the metal of the decimated structures start to shutter violently.

"Me and my big mouth…"

In the distance, the angry cries of Hodge's soldiers still echoed with the sound of automatic weapons fire. As they drew closer, more metal came to life, shooting up from the rubble and swirling about in the rain.

"The freaks must die!" yelled the soldiers.

But a quick shot of metal to the engine of their humvee blew them away in a burst of flame. The soldiers would have been incinerated as well had it not been for Jean using her telekinesis to shield them from a fiery fate. It was an act that did not go unnoticed by the master of magnetism as he descended from the stormy skies, watching as the X-men cast a menacing glare.

"MAGNETO!" yelled Colossus in full metal form.

"X-men," he said almost casually, "I had a feeling you'd drop in."

"Enough with the witty evil psycho talk!" yelled Jean angrily, "Where is my sister?!"

"Ah yes, Madelyn," said Magneto, a smile forming on his face, "I can't tell you how surprised I was when I found out that you had a twin sister, Ms Grey."

"He's not the only one," muttered Rogue under her breath.

"I must admit, she is a fine young woman," he went on, "She has proven instrumental the defeat of this horrible tyranny."

Jean was fuming. He had taken her sister and now he was gloating about it. Her blood boiled with anger, wanting nothing more than to wipe this monsters mind and turn him into a vegetable for the rest of his natural life.

"You sick…"

But Magneto didn't let her finish.

"Please, X-men. This is not what you think," he said seriously, "I apologize to you for getting your friend involved, but it was necessary to see my plan out."

"What? Just so you could give destroying humanity another shot?!" yelled Scott angrily.

"No, this is not a standard world domination plot," he retorted, "Not by a long shot."

"You got a good way of showin' dat, homme!" said Gambit, charging a few cards in preparation for his attack.

"You're faith in people is touching," he said sarcastically, "A lot has changed X-men…more so than you could imagine. Apocalypse has left a dire mark on my soul and I'm looking to make up for past sins."

"And we should believe you, why?" said Kitty skeptically.

"I don't expect you to believe me now," said the master of magnetism, the rain cascading down his face, "But you'll see in due time."

Forgoing any further reasoning, Magneto summoned a whirlwind of metal and unleashed his fury upon the X-men. They made it clear they weren't going to listen to him, but he couldn't have them stand in his way.

"X-men! Take cover!" yelled Scott leading Jean, Kurt, and Kitty behind a pile of rubble to escape the coming onslaught.

"Oh dis just keeps gettin' better and better," mused Gambit as he ran besides Rogue.

However, Logan refused to let some madman's assault slow him down. And despite having a metal skeleton, he drew his claws and let out a feral roar.

"You think Apocalypse left his mark? Wait till ya see the one I leave!" roared Wolverine, lunging at Magneto in a rage.

"Come now, Wolverine. You should know better," said Magneto, casually stopping the raging mutant by levitating him into the air with his powers.

However, his actions did not go unnoticed by Piotr, who also refused to stand by idly while the man who once threatened his family inflicted his wrath upon his friends.

"Put him down!" yelled Piotr, charging with the force of a raging Collossus.

"Very well," said Magneto, using his powers to fling him afar.

"Rrrrraahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Logan, bracing for impact.

"MAGNETO!" yelled the Russian mutant, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"

"Peter! Wait!" urged Kitty.

But it was too late for the enraged young man to listen. And with hallow emotions, Magneto unleashed a magnetic burst that stopped the oncoming Colossus cold in his tracks, the impact sending a shockwave that momentarily cleared the area of the pouring rain.

However, despite this show of power, Magneto did not go so far as to deliver the final blow.

"We'll have plenty of time to make amends later, Colossus," said the master of magnetism, "But I have far more pressing matters to attend to…like the final defeat of Cameron Hodge and his tyranny against homo superior!"

"We don't like Hodge either, Magneto!" said Jean, emerging from the rubble, ready for battle, "But this is not the way to handle it!"

"We'll see about that," said the old holocaust survivor ominously.

"Oh boy, vhy do I get zhe feeling zhis is going to get vorse?" muttered Kurt.

"With Magneto, it's a pretty safe bet," said Scott.

As they all gathered to make their stand, Magneto kept hovering in mid air. He didn't attack them, nor did he taunt them. It was not his usual style, but that didn't stop the X-men from trying.

"All together now!" ordered Cyclops, grasping his visor.

"Right behind ya, homme!" said Remy, charging a handful of cards.

And with Jean to help them, the three mutants unleashed a wave of optic blasts, charged cards, and telekinesis. But Magneto easily avoided damage by taking the surrounding debris and making a shield. He didn't fight back, making this situation all the more curious. And no matter what they did, Magneto's confidence never waned.

Smiling to himself, Magneto checked his watch and saw that the time had come. Looking down at the determined X-men, he didn't falter for a second. And with victory assured, nothing could stop him now.

"Fight all you want, X-men! But I assure you, your efforts are in vain! Hodge has lost! I have already won!"

* * *

Back in Hodge's palace, the emergency evacuation sirens were blaring and every last guard was gathering outside in preparation for the final assault. Hodge was nowhere to be seen, yet it was all going exactly as planned. 

The path was now open for Mystique and Madelyn to deliver the final blow. Facing little resistance, they came upon the lightly guarded communications hub. And just as they entered, the remaining security forces tried in vain to delay the inevitable.

"They're here! Stop them!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Madelyn, using her powers to slam them against the wall.

Taking down the remaining guards with her combat skills, Mystique went to work on the controls, inserting an unmarked disk and running a series of programs that made the equipment blare with warnings.

"It's almost ready," said the shape shifter urgently, "These machines weren't designed for this, but they should do."

Clutching the mini-Cerebro helmet she had been carrying with her the whole time, Madelyn Pryor bore this lofty weight with pride and determination. Looking over at Mystique, she refused to let her and Magneto down. And if that meant taking risks like this for the sake of homo superior, then so be it.

"I'm ready!" she said, putting on the helmet.

"Okay, I'm patching you in. You should be able to broadcast your psychic assault all over the island. Good luck."

With one final command, Madelyn turned on the high tech apparatus. The machines around her hummed, their power levels ascending to heights they weren't equipped to handle. And with a few adjustments on the helmet, sparks began to fly as Madelyn felt the rush of a massive psychic burst surging through her mind.

"Errrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

In a whirlwind of telekinetic force, Mystique was knocked back as Madelyn took this power on at full force. All around her, the walls shook and the machines sparked with uncontrolled activity. The young woman who was still so new to this world was facing undue strain on her mind, barely able to hold herself together under the heavy strain.

But through the power, she clenched her fists with fury and took on her role at full force, ready to do her part for her people.

"I…FEEL…THE POWER!"

Then in a show of great force, Madelyn shot up through the ceiling in a shell of telekinetic energy, breaking through every floor of the elaborate palace and ascending into the rain-filled sky. And from below, Mystique grinned. It was all coming together.

"Wow…she really is the twin sister of Jean Grey."

* * *

Soaring through the sky, Madelyn was poised to unleash her psychic wrath on all those who resisted. And sensing the battle between Magneto and the X-men, she descended through the thundering rain clouds, unleashing shockwaves of force to make her presence known. 

"Oh no…Madelyn," gasped Jean, looking up at the oncoming presence.

"It's over, X-men!" she proclaimed, hovering besides the master of magnetism, "You've lost!"

"Maddie?" exclaimed Kitty, "What are you doing?!"

"You almost look shocked," she said with a sinister grinned, "What did you think I was going to do against my greatest enemies?"

The X-men were shocked. This couldn't be the Madelyn they knew and loved. Why would she be a part of the Brotherhood? Something was definitely amiss and Jean Grey could sense it.

"Jean?" said Scott, turning to his girlfriend for an explanation.

"Something's wrong, Scott!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and sensing a myriad of inconsistent mental flashes, "She doesn't even remember us!"

"Well hurry up and snap her out of it!" said Rogue.

"I'm trying! But I…"

"Oh no you don't!" grunted Madelyn.

With her supped up mind, she easily fought off her assault. Yet as she did, she got some strange flashes in her mind. Suddenly, she saw images of her standing with the enemy psychic, laughing and smiling. Others soon followed, including images of everybody she believed to be her enemies. She felt joy, laughter, and peace with them.

She also saw the image of the Pryors flash before her mind's eye. Part of her said they were complete strangers. The other said they were far more than that. She groaned in a world of hurt, trying to make sense of all this.

They felt like memories, but they weren't any she was familiar with. Yet still, her loyalty didn't wane.

"Jean!" yelled Scott, catching her in his arms as she collapsed.

"Ugh…" groaned Madelyn, feeling more strain than she expected with that, "What the hell was that?"

Catching her at his side, Magneto held the young psychic up. She still had a job to do and victory could not be complete until it was done.

"Are you okay, Madelyn?" said the master of magnetism.

"I…I don't know," she said, grasping her head in confusion.

"You can do it, child!" he urged her, "Deliver the final blow! End this battle and bring victory to the Brotherhood!"

Despite her shaken resolve, Madelyn grit her teeth in determination, ready to fulfill her role. Having sensed the turmoil she caused, Jean tried to stop her. But it was too late.

"No…"

"Time to end this once and for all!" she exclaimed, raising up into the air, "Now all those who resist shall fall!"

And in a wave of psychic onslaught, Madelyn unleashed her power on all those who stood in the Brotherhood's way. Every last soldier in Hodges army was put into an instant seizure, leaving them helpless and unable to continue the fight. For all other human citizens, they were put into a hypnotic trance and like zombies they fled their homes and made their way to the coast, leaving their island to Magneto.

The X-men didn't escape their wraith either, feeling a great surge of psychic energy through their minds, putting them into a world of pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled, grasping their heads in agony.

"Victory…is…ours!" panted Madelyn, the strain becoming too great.

"That's it, Maddie!" said Magneto with a look of triumph, "You're doing it!"

But through the overwhelming strain, Jean Grey rose to her feet, her head pounding like a volcano ready to explode. Looking up at her sister, she knew she didn't have a chance in a mind to mind battle. But she wasn't going to let it end like this. She had just found her after 19 years of separation. They still had so much to catch up on. And victory or not, nobody messed with her sister while she still had a breath in her body.

"Jeannie…don't do it!" said Logan, roaring through the strain.

"I…have to!" she grunted with determination, "She's my sister! I have…to save her!"

Summoning what strength she had left, Jean probed into the chaotic, supercharged mind of her twin. Her thoughts were a mess as a result of the strain, but she was still there. And with her focus spread in all direction, she could attack the heart of the problem. She had just scratched the surface the first time. Now it was up to her to reveal the truth.

'No more deception!' she struggled through her mind, 'Madelyn…listen to me! We…are…family!'

As Jean broke through the powerful mental barriers, the helmet began to spark and short out. And as the blocks placed by Mastermind collapsed under the strain, the young redhead let out a pained scream as the bonds between twins broke through and a wave of lies came crashing down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shielding his eyes from the sparks, Magneto flew back, watching as Madelyn fell towards the ground. But thanks to his healing, Logan jumped back onto his feet and ran forward to catch her. She was still conscious, but clearly in a world of hurt. And as the effects of her assault wore off, the victory Magneto had so desperately craved seemed all but gone.

"Oh my aching head," groaned Remy.

"I'm going to need, like, so much aspirin when we get back," muttered Kitty.

"Forget aspirin," groaned Rogue, "I'm gonna need some morphine after all this!"

With a mind so wrought with strain, Jean couldn't even pick herself up. But Scott was besides her, helping her up with his strong arms. She was still conscious, but very tired. And as she looked over at Maddie, she smiled to herself.

"I…I did it," she said in a weak tone.

"Yes," said Scott softly, "Maddie's lucky to have a sister like you."

That helped with the strain as Jean fought to regain her balance. But over with Madelyn, it was a different story.

"No! What have you done?!" exclaimed Magneto.

Looking over at the man who warped her mind, a look of rage fell over the face of the young redhead. It was all a big lie. She had never been filled with more hate before in her life. He used her for his own gain without remorse. She couldn't let it stand. This bastard had to pay.

"You!" bellowed Madelyn, fighting off her fatigue, "You used me! You crazy, sadistic, piece of…"

"Madelyn wait!" urged the master of magnetism.

"Shut up!"

And despite her exhaustion, Madelyn hit the master of magnetism with a hard telekinetic burst. It caught him off guard, sending him falling to the ground. And in this momentary state of vulnerability, the young psychic had him trapped.

"You used me! Lied to me! All for your stupid war!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "I don't care what you say! You're still a monster! YOU DON'T TO LIVE!"

Grunting under the strain, Madelyn was so desperate to make him pay. But after everything that had happened, she was too weak and collapsed into the waiting arms of Scott and Jean.

"It's okay, Madelyn. We're here," said Jean, "It's over now."

"No! He warped my mind! He made me…"

"Easy gal," said Rogue, stepping in and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Ah know how ya feel. But ya can't let it consume you. Otherwise ya may do somethin' you'll regret."

As much as Madelyn wanted to make Magneto pay, the support of her sister and understanding tone of Rogue struck a chord and the young psychic stood down, collapsing in a fit of sobs. She had never felt so used before in her life. Her mind had been stripped bear and rewritten to serve the whim of another. It hurt her on a level she had never experienced.

"I'm so sorry," she said, holding her head low.

"Don't beat yourself up about it kid," said Logan with a wolfish grin, "You'd be surprised how many of us go through the same deal. It's what makes us X-men."

Such words brought a weak smile to the young woman's face. But just as Madelyn let Magneto out of her hold, a new presence emerged from the rubble, ready to make a final stand.

"I don't think so, freaks!" came the voice of Cameron Hodge, armed with his high tech bazooka, aiming it right at Madelyn.

"Aw hell!" yelled Rogue, lunging forth and shoving them out of the way as a powerful burst of energy ripped through the air.

The blast missed them just by a hair, but Hodge was ready for another shot. However, before he could get one off, a booming voice put an end to his assault.

"HODGE!" yelled Magneto, using his magnetic powers to rip his weapon to pieces.

"Oh boy," muttered Kurt, "Here ve go again!"

With unyielding fury, Magneto unleashed a barrage of metal around the tyrannical dictator. Fueled by his hatred for men like Hodge, the master of magnetism prepared to dish out his own brand of justice for mutants everywhere. And despite this act of rage, Hodge seemed remarkably calm.

"You oppress the weak! You torment the helpless! You maim those you deem unworthy!" bellowed Magneto.

"Funny," grinned Hodge as the metal closed in, "I thought you of all people would understand, Lensherr!"

"I would have in another life! Now you will pay and the land you ruled will be a new beacon of freedom!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" he taunted, "Go ahead and do it."

Standing calm and with poise, Cameron Hodge awaited his fate. The look in his eyes was wrought with a mixture of madness and glee. At last, his destiny was at hand. All the pieces of his elaborate plan was coming together. And the fate of mutant kind would finally be sealed.

"Meet death with honor, human," said Magneto, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Magneto wait!" yelled Scott.

"Don't try and stop me, X-men!" bellowed Magneto, creating a shield of metal to separate him from his adversaries.

The others tried to fight through, but to no avail. Magneto was going to kill this monster and nothing was going to stop him.

"This man represents everything I loath about humanity! He's no different then the monsters who murdered my family!" he exclaimed.

'Yes. That's it Magneto. Let the rage consume you. Walk right into my trap. Make me a martyr and turn all of humanity against you!' thought the trapped dictator.

However, his inner musings did not go unnoticed by Jean and Madelyn. They could sense a lot of hatred in this man, but his intentions were far more diabolical than Magneto would allow himself to realize. There was too much comprehend, but they could tell Hodge was planning something. And despite her burning hatred for what Magneto did to her, Madelyn knew she had to do whatever she could for the greater good of mutant kind.

'We have to stop him!' mused Jean.

'Easy sis,' sent Maddie, 'I got this."

'But…'

'It's okay. Leave it to me.'

Fearlessly approaching the master of magnetism, Madelyn prepared to make her stand, much to the surprise of the others.

"What de hell is she doin'?" said Remy.

"Saving mutant kind, what else?" said Jean proudly.

With the whirlwind of metal nearing Hodge, Madelyn shot a look of bitter anger. She was still angry over what this man did to her, but she set that aside and prepared to stop this madness before it went any further.

"Don't do it, Magneto," she said, her tone remarkably calm for her situation.

"You dare stop me!" bellowed Magneto in a rage.

"Think beyond yourself for once," she said bitterly, "Think about what your actions will do in the long run. Yeah, he's a jerk, but killing him will make us no better."

"No! He must die!" he yelled, directing some of his power towards Maddie.

"Then do it," she dared, "Kill him and doom mutants everywhere. You won't do the people he hurt justice. You'll just make him a hero who fought against the big bad mutants and died for his cause."

Hodge grew embittered by this young woman's words. She was denying him his place as a hero. She was standing in the way of a meticulously crafted plan. He had waited too long and nothing was going to stop him, especially not a mutant.

"Don't listen to her! Do it you freak! Do it like the barbarous animal you are!"

It was at that moment that Magneto remembered back to Apocalypse. Like Maddie, he had been twisted at the whim of a madman. He became a heartless monster, devoid of body and soul. Now here he was going the same route, this time on his own will. Hodge wanted him to become a monster again. It would vindicate every heinous thing his enemies had said about him. And despite his hatred, Erik Lensherr couldn't let it happen.

Looking back at Madelyn and then at Hodge, Magneto hung his head low and stopped his assault. The metal went limp and he removed his helmet, hoping to show that there was still some humanity left in the empty shell Apocalypse and Hodge had used so easily.

"She's right," said Magneto, swallowing his pride for the first time in a long while, "I am not a monster. And I'll make sure you go down in history as a monster, not a martyr…even if it means denying me vengeance."

"It's a sacrifice we all have to make, Magneto," said Scott as the rest of the team approached him, "It's part of what makes us human."

Despite not getting what he wanted most, Magneto managed a smile. But Hodge, on the other hand, wouldn't go quietly.

"NO! I WON'T BE DENIED!" he yelled, taking out a gun and putting it to his head.

"I don't think so," said Madelyn, knocking it out of his hand with a little telekinesis, "You're going on trial, Hodge. You're going to pay for your crimes. And we're going to make sure you endure every last humiliating moment."

"No…NO!" he yelled, "I am not a monster! I'm a champion…a soldier for humanity. It's exactly how we planned…you were supposed to kill me! The nations of the world were supposed to turn against you!"

"Vhat do you mean ve?" said Kurt suspiciously.

Hodge, defeated and at a loss, fell to his knees.

"The Friends of Humanity…" he said in a musing tone, "They helped me plan this down to the last detail. That law I passed was their idea. They promised me a place in history as a martyr and not a ruthless dictator. I wanted to be a hero…not a bloodstain on humanity."

Magneto was in shock and so were the X-men. This whole affair was a part of someone else's plan. From the very beginning, they were being used. Magneto's face contorted in anger, his hatred for this man simmering. It was ironic. For all his power, his own temper was used against him.

"I can't believe it…" mused Magneto, "You used us all!"

"Now you know how I feel," muttered Maddie.

"And you miserable freaks couldn't do as you were supposed to!" spat Hodge with burning hatred, "Some monsters! You couldn't adhere to a simple plan! I hate your freaks! I HATE YOU!"

"Would somebody please shut him up?" groaned Kitty.

"Thought you'd never ask," grinned Logan as he and Colossus took Hodge into custody.

It was a strange feeling, finding victory with the X-men. But for Magneto, it was nothing short of therapeutic. And as he saw the twin redheads stand together, strong and true, he cast them an approving glance. Enemies or not, he was forever in their debt.

"Thank you, Jean. Thank you, Madelyn. I almost made another terrible mistake."

"Yeah, we all make them," muttered Madelyn, "But it's just a matter of how you make up for them."

That brought a smile to Jean's face as she took her sister's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, symbolizing the bond that they now shared. This had been a major challenge, no doubt about it. But as sisters, they pulled through. It had taken them 19 years to come together, but it had been worth the toil. They had a lot to make up for, but with this first great test it was clear they had what it took to face the future together.

Just then, the Brotherhood and the rest of the army arrived. And when Pietro and the others saw Magneto and the X-men standing together, confusion quickly set in. And as Magneto saw the look in Pietro's eyes, he knew he had plenty of explaining to do.

"Okay…what'd we miss?"

* * *

ONLY ONE MORE LEFT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	11. Long Road Ahead

**The Twin Greys  
Chapter 11: Long Road Ahead**

* * *

As the sun set on the shores of Genosha, the guns fell silent and the fighting stopped. And as quickly as it began, the war against Hodge and Magneto was over. The tyrannical madman had not gained what he had hoped. He was not to be remembered as a martyr who stood up to mutants. Instead, he would be remembered for the butcher he was, even if it meant letting him live. 

Many of Magneto's supporters, including his own kids, were enraged that a man like Hodge was allowed to live. But the words from the X-men, especially Maddie, stuck with him and the decision was final. Now all that was left was to pick up the pieces.

The world had watched this war unfold. Entire governments were placed on high alert upon hearing that a mutant army overthrew a nation. It could have turned out very bad for mutants everywhere. But thanks to a few old friends, such catastrophe was averted for now.

"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing here, Logan," said Colonel Nick Fury of SHIELD, puffing a cigar as his troops cleared out the area, "I had to pull a lot of strings to keep this situation form going up in a mushroom cloud."

"I know the deal, Fury," muttered Wolverine, "You and your boys got what you wanted. Hodge ain't gonna be servin' up any trouble where he's goin'. And bucket head's crew is standing down, so just give it rest already, will ya?"

"It's not that easy and you know it," he said, putting out his cigar, "Now we've got a big power vacuum to deal with. Genosha is a ruined nation and Magneto is the de facto ruler. Add to that we have these Friends of Humanity guys to look into. Do you have any idea how weary that's going to make the international community?"

"Better a ruined nation than a terror state," shrugged Logan.

"And how do you know Magneto isn't going to fall into the same path as Hodge?" said Fury, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Looking back up at Magneto as he helped SHIELD troops detain Hodge's army and see the rest of the refugees off, Logan couldn't help but wonder. Had this guy really changed? Maybe Apocalypse really did have an effect on him. He was never one to trust so easily, but that didn't stop him from making his decision.

"After what I saw, I ain't sure," said Wolverine.

"Well bear this in mind, Logan," said Fury as turned to make his leave, "The X-men are responsible for him now. If he does anything to upset the balance that I work so hard to maintain, I won't hesitate to take him down and you and the rest of mutant kind may go down with him."

"That supposed to scare me?"

"No, it's supposed to warn you, Logan. We live in a volatile time my friend. You never know what the future may bring."

"For once…I agree," said Logan with a wolfish grin, "Later eye patch."

And with one last gesture, the old friends parted. There was still plenty of rebuilding to do, but they made it through this one traumatic day. All they could do now was ensure that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

In the ruins of Hodge's palace, Magneto oversaw the last of the peacekeeping objectives from both his forces and that of Nick Fury's. It would have been so easy to proclaim himself as a new ruler for mutants everywhere and kick out every last human from this island nation, but that wasn't him anymore. Those days were over. 

Instead, he allowed international peacekeepers in with open arms, making it clear to all his followers that no further attacks were to be tolerated. Some were still hungry for war against humanity, but Magneto wouldn't have it. Such change surprised many, but for the X-men it was a good sign that maybe things were turning around with the master of magnetism.

"That's the last of them," said Magneto met with the X-men at the base of the palace, "The final ship has sailed. And I ensured each refugee left with what possessions they had."

"Not bad, Mags," grinned Gambit, "All dis without makin' a scene."

"Remy!" scorned Rogue, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's a start, I suppose," frowned Piotr, still not trusting him.

Magneto, still without his helmet, showed little emotion to such teasing. He had a long way to go before they could convince them. But this was as good a place to start as any.

"So what happens now?" asked Jean, standing besides her sister as they watched the last convoys roll out of the obliterated capital.

"First, we must rebuild," said Magneto, levitating a piece of charred metal from the palace, "Tomorrow, the sun will rise over a new nation. Now, mutants everywhere will have a place they can call home. And I'll make it my personal mission to see that the terror Cameron Hodge inflicted is never felt again."

"I suppose it's better than world domination," said Madelyn.

"But still, it's a major step, Magneto," said Ororo, casting their former enemy a warm smile, "And should you need any assistance, you know where to reach us."

"I'll remember that, Storm," replied Magneto with a smile, "And please, call me Erik."

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, Remy, Gambit, Logan, Ororo, and Madelyn still had plenty of reason to be skeptical. But for now, they took this day as a good start to something far grander. Apocalypse had changed a lot and with Magneto's new nation, there was plenty more change to come.

No doubt, there would be plenty of tension as a result of this. But as X-men, they stood ready to face it, even in a world that hated and feared them.

"So that's it? No more ominous threats? No more fighting?" said Kitty.

"For now," said Magneto, "Me and my Brotherhood have a lot of work to do. And I don't wish to let petty conflict stand in the way."

"But you do know that if you ever make a move that'll threaten the world, we'll be there to stop you," warned Scott, remaining vigilant despite Magneto's gestures.

"I would expect nothing less," said Magneto, "And should I walk down the old path of madness, I would certainly hope that you and Charles will stop me. Just do me one last favor and we can call a truce for today."

"Yeah? And what might that be?" said Logan, folding his arms menacingly.

Letting out a deep sigh, Magneto let a rare show of emotion come over him. As a man who spent years trying to erase such feelings, experiencing them again was difficult. But as he thought back to his kids and the horrors he saw under Apocalypse, he swallowed his pride and made his peace.

"Please tell Charles I said thanks. Because even though you all may not like me…I can always be assured that he will never lose faith in me."

It was an odd request, especially from someone who once fought so hard against them. But in seeing such emotion on his time withered face, the young team of mutants accepted his request.

"Ve'll make sure he knows," said Kurt, "Ve promise."

Accepting their word, Magneto cast them an approving smile. But before final goodbyes could be said, there was one last thing he had to take care of.

"I appreciate that," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an unmarked envelope, "But before you go, Mystique asked that I give you this."

"Mystique?!" scoffed Rogue bitterly, "Why the hell should we accept anything from her?!"

"Because she knows as well as I do how hard it is to mend old wounds," said the master of magnetism sincerely, "Even if you don't open it, she just wants you to have it. She's not here now, but rest assured she would be if there weren't so many mistakes to make up for."

Rogue still didn't believe him, but Kurt looked at the envelope with undue curiosity. In his eyes, if Magneto could show that he had changed to some extent, then maybe the same was possible for Mystique. He still bore a great deal of hatred for her after what she put them through. But she was still family and they could never escape that.

"I understand," said Kurt, taking the envelope and tucking it in his pocket.

"What?!" exclaimed Rogue, "Kurt ya can't be serious!"

"Sorry Rogue, but if she loved us enough to keep trying zhen maybe ve should give her zhe benefit of zhe doubt."

"But after everything she's done?"

"She's still family, ain't she, cherè?" said Remy, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Take it from me, dem wounds will always hurt. But they'll only heal if ya give em a chance."

As difficult as it was to let any part of Mystique back into her life, Rogue accepted this first pivotal step. Hugging her shoulders in a fit of conflict, she leaned in closer to Remy for support. It brought a smile to Kurt's face. Maybe something could come out of this, but for now it was a start.

And while Kurt and Rogue didn't know it, they were being watched the whole time by Mystique, who was standing atop the balcony, looking down at the family she had pushed away. She wished she could be down there to see them off, but it was better this way. And before she turned away, hoping that one day things would be different between them, a tear formed in her eyes. But unlike so many others, this was one of hope.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it," said Magneto, "And as a token of my appreciation, maybe you could use this as well."

Reaching into his pocket, the master of magnetism took out a strange collar-like device. It looked pretty high tech, shining with a metallic gleam. There was a red light in the center, flashing like a beacon of sorts. And as Scott took it in his hands, his curiosity grew.

"What is it?" he asked, taking in the strange device.

"Something Hodge had been using to control his mutant population," explained Magneto, "It's some kind of power dampener designed to keep a mutant's abilities at bay. Perhaps Charles could look at it and find a use for it…especially for those who deal with powers they can't control."

That earned a sudden shift from Scott and Rogue, who both had abilities they struggled with. Jean sensed it through her link with Scott, entertaining thoughts of being able to see without the burden of a red hue. And as his mind raced at the possibilities, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, believing there was always hope.

Rogue experienced the same inner conflict, finding herself holding onto Remy's hand as well. It had been so long since she experienced something as simple as touch and now here was something that could possibly help. It was unclear if this would be the key to freeing her from her burden, but at least there was hope now.

"Guess that means you won't have an excuse to get close anymore, huh?" commented Madelyn.

"Don't tell meh yer gonna start teasin' too, Maddie," she groaned.

"After how you helped me back there, of course not," assured Madelyn with a smile, "But why not take a chance at a little happiness, Rogue?"

Even though she and Madelyn didn't get off to a good start, that didn't stop Rogue from smiling with a new sense of hope. And even though they were still very different, Madelyn sent her plenty of thanks, hoping to secure a new understanding if not a new friendship as well.

"Wise words, cherè," grinned Remy, "Think you gonna give em a try?"

"Guess we'll have to see, swamp rat. Just remember, touch or no touch, keep your hands to yourself."

"Aw come now, Rogue. Ya know Remy always minds his manners. Especially around de femmes."

"Vell I vould certainly hope so," taunted Kurt, "Otherwise ve are going to have a serious talk, mien friend."

"Yeah…serious," added Logan, a subtle hint of warning in his tone.

That silenced Remy once and for all as the X-jet descended from the sky, skillfully piloted by Hank for the final pickup. And unlike before, Magneto would pull no punches in letting them go. It was the first step of many in making up for the future. Even if he and the X-men could never be allies, that didn't mean they could both work for a better tomorrow.

"Well, that's our ride," said Kitty, "So no more tricks?"

"No more tricks," assured Magneto, "Thank you, X-men. And to you, Madelyn and Jean, I wish you luck."

"Don't push it," said Madelyn, still holding a grudge, "But as nasty as it was having my mind twisted, I guess I should just chalk it up to experience."

"And you know what?" said Scott with a smile, "You passed with flying colors."

"Of course she did," said Jean, giving Maddie a sisterly hug, "She's got this stuff in her blood. And I know she's going to be one hell of an X-man."

As crazy as this world was, full of conflict and so many that hated and feared them, the life of Madelyn Pryor felt secure. She had a sister who supported her, a family who loved her, and a place in the X-men she now treasured. It had been a real challenge coming into this world, but with what she just overcame, she was just as confident as her sister of her future at the Xavier Institute.

"Now what do you say we go home, kick back, and maybe give Paul a call later on?" said Jean, leading her identical twin onto the X-jet.

"Jean…you're the best long lost twin a girl could ask for," smiled Madelyn, walking hand in hand with the sibling who had done so much to help her.

"Hey, what are sisters for?"

And with the roar of the engine, the reunited twins sat back with their friends as they flew into the sunset. Life had a way of taking many interesting turns. And just when the path seemed clear, something so unexpected came into their lives and turned everything upside down.

But through the bonds of family and friends, Jean Grey and Madelyn Pryor could move forward with their new lives together. They had a long way to go, but together they would face whatever the future held. They were sisters, bound by blood and friendship. And no matter what the next day brought them, they would treasure this bond now and forever.

* * *

THE END 

AN: That's it. Jean and Madelyn are family now, the end of one story and the beginning of another. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think by sending me your comments via email or posting them on the fanfiction website. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best.

THE TWIN GREYS IS OVER! BUT THE FEEDBACK CAN KEEP COMING! SO PLEASE REVIEW!

_A family is only as strong as the bonds that make it._


End file.
